Poupée de sang
by Tsubaki Him
Summary: Nos deux Shinigami enquêtent dans un centre. Leur mission? Retrouver l'étrange assasin laissant près de ses victimes une poupée de porcelaine. Hisoka se remémore ses affreux rêves, Tsuzuki rencontre son sosie et Muraki réapparaît[Fic terminée]
1. Prologue

Poupée de sang

**_Par Tsubaki Hime_**

****

****

_A Mimimuffins, de tout mon petit cœur de princesse des camélias…_

****

**_Prologue_**

Rouge. La pleine lune, s'élevant par delà les nuages gris, était baignée dans cette couleur si amère, le rouge du sang. Les pétales des cerisiers en fleur, roses et douces comme les songes, flottaient librement dans le vent, par la brise de temps en temps interrompue par un profond silence de nuit.

Ce n'était pas un lieu comme les autres. Cette immense bâtisse avait l'apparence du tribunal le plus important de tous les temps. Car on ne jugeait pas pour un crime, ni pour un vol.

On ne jugeait que les morts.

Les portes étaient closes, l'air était frais. On n'entendait que le murmure des rêves, ceux que le jeune homme faisait, enveloppé dans le noir.

Il était dans la bibliothèque de cet endroit fantasmagorique, la fenêtre entrouverte, les rideaux fins et blancs comme les pétales des cerisiers. Un livre était posé sur la table d'un bureau, resté ouvert, ses pages tournant au gré du vent.

Le garçon était assis, le menton reposé sur ses bras posés sur la table vernie, les yeux fermés. Sa respiration était régulière, profonde, au même rythme que son cœur serein. Ses cheveux châtains eurent comme un étrange reflet d'or à la lueur de la lune rouge qui semblait le contempler dans son halo protecteur.

_Regarde… mon cher pantin…_

Les mains du jeune homme se serrèrent sur la table et sa bouche aux lèvres effilées se tordirent dans une grimace douloureuse. Cet homme, dans son esprit…

_Admire la créature qui partage ton sang… Cette chose née de mes entrailles…_

_Un homme se tenait sous le cerisier en fleur, ce cerisier que le jeune homme maudissait de toute sa hargne et sa fureur. Et au-dessus de lui resplendissait cette lune rouge qui le toisait, lui, cet homme à l'apparence d'un ange._

_Blanc. Habillé d'un somptueux costume blanc comme neige, il souriait, le sourire d'un ange déchu. _

_Ce sourire… si maléfique… dévoré par les ténèbres de son cœur._

- Non…

Ce goût dans sa bouche… Un goût douceâtre qui était celui du sang. Ses mains, peu à peu, se couvrirent de plaques rouges, semblant ressembler à des signes inconnus de ce monde.

- Ah…

Son corps tout entier lui brûlait. C'était comme s'il venait d'entrer dans un bain rempli de lave en fusion.

_Un meurtre avait été commis… Celui d'une poupée…_

_Poupée de sang…_

_Cette chose vient de mon être, tout comme toi, mon cher pantin… Sens-tu les marques que je t'affliges? As-tu mal comme je le désire?_

_Ces yeux… capables de faire fondre l'acier le plus dur, le plus robuste. Mais le jeune garçon n'était pas fait d'acier. Et ces yeux aux éclats d'argent machiavélique le traversaient sans la moindre difficulté. On aurait dit deux poignards chauffés à blanc qui le transperçaient inlassablement._

_- Pourquoi es-tu là? Voulut-il dire mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge, en même temps que cette peur ineffable. Que me veux-tu? Ne m'as-tu pas assez fait souffrir? Tu m'as violé, tu m'as tué après bien des souffrances et tu réapparais à chaque fois que mon esprit, au bout du temps, s'est enfin débarrassé de ton être._

_L'homme eut un sourire. Le sourire de l'Apocalypse. _

_- Je ne disparaîtrais jamais, siffla-t-il dans le silence nocturne. Où que tu ailles, où que tu sois, je serai là. J'empoisonnerai l'air que tu respires, l'eau que tu pourras boire et torturerai les personnes qui te sont chères. Comme ce mouton noir, ajouta-t-il après un silence menaçant._

_Le sang du garçon ne fit qu'un tour. Ses yeux vagues dans son songe semblèrent pétiller de haine._

_- Je t'interdis de le toucher! Explosa-t-il, fou de rage. Même si je dois en souffrir, je le protégerai! _

_Le regard droit et sournois de l'homme eut une étincelle._

_- Quelle touchante intention de ta part, répondit-il à cette affirmation qui venait du cœur. Mais sache une toute dernière chose: tu es incapable d'aimer, mon petit pantin. Tu le sais mieux que moi: ton cœur s'est endurci après ce que tu as enduré dans ta famille qui t'a élevé à l'écart des autres. Tu n'as plus confiance en personne, tu es seul au monde. Il n'y a plus que moi qui soit en mesure de t'apprécier…_

_Sa main aussi blanche que ses vêtements se tendit vers la joue du garçon. Le cœur de ce dernier se mit à battre à tout rompre._

_- Non, ne me touche pas…, supplia-t-il. Ne… pose pas… la main… sur moi…_

_Il suffoquait, son souffle se faisait plus faible. La rage à l'âme, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, se laisser enlacer par les bras de cet homme qui l'avait tué. Son parfum était celui des fleurs fanées, celles que l'on ait fait souffrir en silence._

_L'homme le berça comme un tout petit enfant._

_- Je… Je te hais, lança vainement le garçon, au bord des larmes. Je crois que je n'ai jamais haï quelqu'un autant que toi…_

_L'homme sourit davantage, caressant tendrement la chevelure châtain claire de sa victime._

_- Tes sentiments… n'ont aucune importance pour moi… cher pantin…_

_La lune les embrassait de sa lumière de sang. Sous ce cerisier où plusieurs années auparavant ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, une musique résonnait._

_La musique d'une poupée…_

- Arrête!

Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, les larmes aux yeux. Dans un geste, il avait relevé le buste et tendu la main, comme s'il avait voulu repousser quelqu'un.

« Un rêve… »

Mais ce songe avait l'air si réel. Le garçon avait l'impression de sentir l'empreinte glacée de cet homme sur sa peau et à l'intérieur de lui. Ses yeux vert émeraude se posèrent sur le livre qu'il avait lu jusqu'à épuisement. Les pages ne cessaient de tourner sous son regard vague, poussées par le vent qui s'était fait soudainement plus frais.

Les lèvres du garçon se serrèrent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rêvé de ce type, cet homme infâme. Depuis la fameuse histoire sur le paquebot, il ressentait ce dégoût insurmontable, cette envie de haine que nul autre que lui ne pouvait étancher.

Soudain, il se figea. Il considéra, horrifié, les marques rouges qui s'étaient étalées sur ses mains et ses poignets. C'étaient des malédictions, brûlantes et acérées. Machinalement, le garçon retroussa sa chemise et aperçut les marques remonter jusqu'à son torse et son dos. Il frissonna malgré lui, se frictionna la peau de ses mains souillées. Cette douleur était comme la rouille ou le sang. On avait beau frotté, supplié les cieux, elle ne s'effaçait pas. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Pantin…

Ces mots se formèrent inconsciemment sur ses lèvres, sans faire sorti un son. Il porta son regard sur la lune qui était la seule lumière existant dans ce monde noir.

Il n'était pas un pantin.

Il était lui.

**_A suivre…_**


	2. Les cinq poupées

Poupée de sang

Par Tsubaki Hime

Chapitre I

Les cinq poupées

- Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki! Grr… Où est cet estomac à pattes?!

La voix bourrue de Konoé fit vibrer le café dans la tasse posée sur son bureau irréprochable. C'était un homme ayant d'apparence un peu plus de cinquante ans. Son visage était plissé par une éternelle fatigue et une ride amère tordait le coin de sa bouche. Cependant, aujourd'hui, sa voix était grondante de colère et d'impatience. Il posa violemment son poing sur son bureau mais ce geste de rage fit renverser son café qui dégoulina sur son costume beige tout neuf qu'il venait d'acheter chez un importeur de Nagasaki.

La ride au coin de sa bouche s'intensifia sous l'effet du juron sonore qu'il venait d'employer.

- Je vais le tuer, ce fonctionnaire fumiste! Tonna-t-il, les mains crispées comme s'il rêvait de les passer autour du cou de son employé. Il devrait être ici depuis plus de deux heures! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le virer…

Dehors, les cerisiers resplendissaient sous le doux soleil d'un perpétuel printemps. L'immense tribunal semblait être doré sous la lumière. Le Tribunal des Morts. Le Juo-Cho.

Pourtant, dans cette bâtisse impressionnante, il existait un petit département, au coin d'un couloir dont les lumières ne fonctionnaient plus, portant sur la porte métallique une simple pancarte nommée « Services des Assignations ». C'était l'Enma-Cho. Un département du Juo-Cho très important malgré les apparences.

L'Enma-Cho s'occupait des problèmes concernant les vivants dont le temps de vie était anormalement écoulé. Ce n'était pourtant que l'affaire de base car des enquêtes plus complexes devaient aussi être examinées avec attention par des employés spécifiques.

Ces employés furent nommés les Dieux de la Mort: les Shinigami. Leur boulot n'était pas très bien payé mais quand on était un mort désirant être utile au Meifu, le Royaume des Morts, on n'avait pas trop le choix.

Ce jour-là, donc, à l'Enma-Cho, Konoé se tenait à son bureau, en proie à ses terribles envies de meurtres concernant un certain employé. Tout en essayant vainement de se débarrasser de la tache de café s'agrandissant sur son veston, il marmonna:

- Ce Tsuzuki… Je parie qu'il est encore allé sur Terre s'acheter des gâteaux…

Il releva la tête.

- Tatsumi! Héla-t-il. Tatsumi!

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit presque aussitôt pour faire apparaître un homme d'âge mûr, habillé d'un costume stricte. Ses yeux bleus étincelèrent derrière ses lunettes. Il porta dans ses mains un dossier assez épais où dépassaient quelques feuilles mal rangées.

- Qu'il y a-t-il, Mr Konoé? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et polie.

- Tatsumi, sais-tu où se trouve ce fainéant de Tsuzuki? Répliqua Konoé ayant la douceur d'une tempête. Cela fait des heures que j'essaie de le joindre mais il reste introuvable.

Tatsumi s'offrit le privilège d'hausser un peu les épaules, comme pour les étirer après une longue journée d'efforts.

- Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi, patron, répondit-il sobrement. Il est irrécupérable, on ne pourra pas le changer. Voyons, il doit être neuf heures sur Terre et c'est à cette heure-ci que les boulangeries font des offres sur leurs gâteaux et autres sucreries. Tsuzuki, en bon gourmand qu'il est, n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'y aller.

- Qu'il ait une indigestion, il aurait ainsi une bonne leçon, grogna Konoé en poussant sa tasse vide près du bord de son bureau. Il peut toujours rêver d'avoir une prime, il ne l'aura pas avant que le roi Enma décide de porter un maillot de bain.

Tout en disant cela, il eut une petite pensée d'excuse au roi car il savait bien que c'était injurieux de parler ainsi. Il eut un petit soupir, se demandant pratiquement pourquoi il travaillait avec un tel employé.

- Et Hisoka? Demanda-t-il après un très court silence, juste suffisant pour jeter son mouchoir couvert de café à la poubelle.

Tatsumi eut de nouveau un haussement d'épaules.

- Je ne sais pas… en fait…

VLAM!

Il fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante d'une étrange homme aux longs cheveux, portant sur son épaule droite une chouette surexcitée.

- Bien le bonjour, messieurs!

- Bonjour, Watari, répondirent les deux intéressés, un peu médusés.

Les yeux ambrés de l'homme en blouse blanche pétillèrent de joie. Il avait l'air d'un enfant ayant reçu tous les cadeaux qu'il voulait pour Noël. Sur son épaule, la chouette battait l'air des ailes, hululant de joie.

- Je suis un génie! Lança Watari d'emblée. Mr Konoé, ça mérite bien une prime, j'en suis sûr!

- Au lieu de te prendre pour un pseudo-Einstein, dis-nous clairement ce qui te pousse à vouloir faire du bruit de si bon matin, grinça le patron, sentant ses nerfs fragiles comme du verre se briser lentement mais sûrement.

- Voici ma nouvelle création!

Fièrement, il brandit à bout de bras un minuscule robot, pas plus grand qu'une tomate cerise, sautiller dans sa paume ouverte. Ayant la forme d'une balle de golf, peinte en jaune poussin, une espèce d'antenne encore plus que le corps lui-même, l'animal glapissait d'une voix électronique sortant d'un tout petit, petit bec de métal doré. Des petites pattes en fer aussi fines que des allumettes vacillaient lentement, trop légères pour le corps.

- Voici le Bird-Tea! Clama Watari. Le petit robot qui vous servira le thé en moins de cinq minutes! Une invention de génie, je vous dis!

Tatsumi, indifférent de cette « sublime » invention, remit correctement ses lunettes sur l'arête du nez.

- Et tu dis que cette invention vaut une prime, répéta-t-il, pour être bien sûr d'avoir entendu.

Le scientifique hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il posa sa créature sur le bureau qui tout en zigzaguant, se dirigea vers la tasse de café vide de Konoé. Watari eut un petit sourire au robot.

- Allez, mon mignon, va resservir notre patron.

Le Bird-Tea s'exécuta maladroitement. Ses petites ailes essayèrent de prendre le bord de la tasse qui était malheureusement deux fois plus grande que lui.

CRAC!

Prise par l'élan, la tasse s'effondra de tout son poids sur l'oiseau robotique qui fut écrabouillé dans un bruit plutôt pittoresque. Des étincelles jaillirent de sous la tasse puis une fumée de brûlé monta dans l'air.

Konoé, calmement, raya quelque chose sur une feuille.

- Pas de prime, Watari, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Le visage si rayonnant de Watari blêmit.

- Ouin! Pleurnicha-t-il. Vous avez détruit mon Bird-Tea!

- Non, tu l'as construit trop petit, rétorqua Tatsumi. Bon, sais-tu où est Hisoka?

- Vous me cherchez? Répondit une voix d'adolescent à la question.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma sur le jeune garçon. Il ne devait avoir que seize ans. Sa peau était pâle et des cernes se voyaient sous ses yeux vert émeraude taillés en finesse et en éclat. Ses cheveux châtain clair, contrairement à l'habitude, étaient un peu en bataille. Son visage, malgré ces changements était taillé dans une finesse particulière, comme un joaillier qui rend son bijou le plus beau possible .Il s'avança calmement vers le bureau, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean.

- Il y a un problème, patron? Fit-il d'une voix un peu traînante.

- Oui, on cherche Tsuzuki.

- Ouin, Hisoka, regarde mon invention, on l'a détruite! Fit Watari, montrant les débris calcinés du robot.

- Tu ne serais pas en train de monter Hisoka contre ton propre patron, j'espère? Grinça Konoé d'une voix acide.

- Mais non, non, non, s'empressa de répondre Watari, le visage plus rouge encore que le T-Shirt qu'Hisoka portait sous sa veste. Ah, quel beau temps aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas Hisoka?

« Je me sens comme un mannequin de bois », répondit intérieurement Hisoka, furieux.

Konoé frappa de nouveau son bureau de son poing.

- Si Tsuzuki n'arrive pas dans la minute qui suit je…

- Coucou tout le monde! Clama une voix que tout le monde connaissait et souhaitait ne pas entendre à ce moment là.

Un jeune homme se tenait sur le pas de la porte, souriant gentiment, ne sentant pas les regards meurtriers que les gens tout autour lui lançaient. Ses cheveux étaient d'un très beau brun foncé, un peu ébouriffés. Son visage était d'une finesse incroyable, le rendant plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. Ses yeux brillaient d'une couleur étrange, insaisissable, mauves comme les améthystes. Il tenait dans les bras des sacs où une odeur chaude de pâtisserie se faisait sentir.

- J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez, lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Je suis donc aussi irremplaçable que ça?!

Les nerfs de Konoé lâchèrent à cet instant.

- PAUVRE ABRUTI BOUFFEUR DE GÂTEAUX!! Beugla-t-il à l'employé qui faillit être renversé par le choc. Tu rends-tu compte de l'ennui que tu as causé?!

- Euh… non, répondit piteusement le Shinigami. Pourquoi?

Le visage de Konoé était si rouge qu'il aurait pu ébouillanter une théière. Il tentait de calmer sa respiration mais celui était aussi difficile pour lui que d'avoir à escalader une montagne.

- Pour la peine, je prends tout ce qui tu as acheté lors de ton voyage non autorisé sur Terre!

- Oh non! Ma tarte aux pommes!

- Ca a l'air bon, fit Watari d'un air gourmand, ayant chapardé un sac. Oh, une meringue!

- Tsuzuki, estomac à pattes, lança Hisoka, presque blasé. T'as quoi à la place du cerveau? Un deuxième estomac?

- Hisoka, pourquoi tu prends pas ma défense? Fit Tsuzuki, ayant pris l'air d'un pauvre gamin abandonné.

- Tu t'es planté dans ce coup comme un grand, tu te débrouilles, répondit le jeune garçon, agacé.

Il se tourna vers Konoé.

- Au fait, qu'il y a-t-il de si urgent?

Le visage du patron retrouva ses couleurs. Il s'assit de nouveau derrière son bureau, arborant un air grave.

- Il s'agit d'une série de meurtres…

Les Shinigami se turent. Il n'était plus temps de se divertir. Tsuzuki se redressa, s'occupant tout de même du coin de l'œil toutes les pâtisseries qui trônaient sur le bureau de Konoé.

- Il faut dire que cette affaire n'est pas des plus simples, fit Tatsumi, ouvrant l'épais dossier entre ses mains. Tout a commencé il y a environ trois semaines, à Kagoshima. On aurait retrouvé les corps de trois personnes.

- Et pourquoi est-ce de notre ressort? Demanda Tsuzuki, ne comprenant pas tellement.

Konoé eut une légère grimace.

- Tout simplement que leur mort n'est pas… pour ainsi dire très normale dans le critère des meurtres.

Tatsumi brandit plusieurs photos à Tsuzuki et Hisoka. L'une d'elles était le cadavre d'un homme, d'environ un peu plus de vingt ans. Il était allongé de tout son long, les yeux voilés par la mort. Du sang coulait de sa bouche où on ne voyait d'un trou noir. Et à ses côtés, reposant négligemment assise…

- Une poupée de porcelaine?! S'écria Tsuzuki, surpris.

La poupée était habillée d'un bleu pervenche digne, une poupée de collection. Son visage frais pourtant avait été lézardé et sa bouche peinte en cœur avait été brisée comme si on lui avait donné un coup de poing.

La deuxième photo était une femme de trente ans. Elle aussi reposait de tout son long sur le sol. Ses yeux n'avaient pas le voile de la mort pour la bonne raison qu'on les lui avait arrachés. Et à ses pieds reposait une autre poupée de porcelaine, habillée d'un rouge vermeil semblable au sang qui avait coulé près d'elle. Tout comme l'autre, son visage avait été abîmé et ses yeux en billes de verre avaient été extraits et éclatés contre le sol.

La troisième était un autre homme, le plus âgé apparemment. Quarante-cinq ans peut-être. Allongé comme les autres, il ne voyait pas, les yeux vagues et sa bouche était close. Mais du sang coulait des deux côtés de son crâne, là où normalement il aurait eu ses oreilles. Une autre poupée de porcelaine était là, habillée d'un vert émeraude, ses oreilles fragiles cisaillées avec rage.

Les deux Shinigami rendirent les photos à Tatsumi.

- Ouais, c'est bien un meurtre au-delà du critère, accorda Hisoka.

- Il se trouve que les victimes ont été séparés de plusieurs atouts. La langue, les yeux et les oreilles.

- Comme si le meurtrier avait voulu supprimé ce qui avait coûté la vie à ces trois personnes. L'un avait parlé, l'autre avait vu et le dernier avait écouté, fit Tsuzuki.

Hisoka écarquilla les yeux.

- La comptine des cinq poupées, murmura-t-il, abasourdi.

Konoé sursauta.

- La comptine des cinq poupées? Répéta-t-il. Tu veux parler de cette fameuse comptine venue tout droit d'Angleterre?

Hisoka se mit à la réciter, de plus en plus surpris:

Il était cinq poupées

Cinq charmantes demoiselles.

Toutes de robes élégantes vêtues et de dentelle.

La première était de pervenche et d'azur.

Parlant de la voix la plus pure.

La deuxième était de rouge et de vermeille

Observant mille merveilles.

La troisième était de printemps et de vert

Écoutant des chansons de la plus belle manière.

La quatrième était de blanc et de neige

Goûtant aux joies du cortège

Et la dernière, la pauvrette

De noire et de voilette

Pleurait en silence

Dans l'oubli de l'existence.

Cinq poupées,

Cinq demoiselles, dit-on

Mais que firent-elle donc

Quand le bourreau les fit condamnées?

Il y eut un silence.

- La comptine des poupées fait plutôt une allusion ironique à l'affaire que nous devons élucider, fit Tsuzuki, amer. La poupée bleue parlait d'une voix pure et le « bourreau » la lui a coupé; la poupée rouge avait vu des merveilles et le « bourreau » lui a pris ses yeux et quant à la troisième, elle écoutait et le « bourreau » lui a pris ses oreilles.

- Celui dont la langue a été coupée se nommait Eiji Wabashi, 25 ans. Celle dont on a ôté la vue Mayumi Enzô, 34 ans et le dernier, Tetsuo Migamôto, 43 ans, ajouta Tatsumi. Tous avaient un point commun: ils travaillaient dans le centre de recueillement pour mineurs de Kagoshima.

Hisoka haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- J'ignorais l'existence de ce centre, remarqua-t-il, songeur.

- Il a été crée il y a à peine quatre ans, dans le but de recueillir des orphelins jusqu'à leur majorité. La plupart des mineurs n'ont pas d'autres parents pour les héberger et ils ont été recueillis. En fait, pour être plus précis, Mr Migamôto était le directeur de ce centre. Mr Wabashi et Mlle Enzô étaient des surveillants.

Tatsumi remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez, geste machinal.

- Cette affaire risque de bouleverser tout le Juo-Cho si on ne s'y prend pas très vite. Il vous faudra donc vous introduire dans le centre à Kagoshima pour trouver des indices et de préférence le coupable.

Watari, que l'on n'entendait plus, eut un petit soupir.

- Oui, vous devrez retrouver les prochaines victimes: la poupée de neige et celle en noir.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux comptines occidentales? Demanda faussement innocemment Tsuzuki.

- Depuis tu en pinces pour la tarte aux pommes, répondit Watari d'une voix égale.

« Touché, un point partout », commentèrent intérieurement Konoé, Tatsumi et Hisoka.

- Bon, on va y aller, fit Tsuzuki à voix haute, ne souhaitant pas de nouveau être touché à un point sensible.

- Eh, Tsuzuki! Le héla Konoé alors qu'il allait sortir suivi d'Hisoka.

- Quoi?

Konoé eut un sourire.

- N'oublie pas de me ramener les spécialités de Kagoshima.

- Euh ok… Vous me passez de l'argent?!

Le sourire de Konoé s'élargit mais Hisoka eut le sentiment de voir un requin savourer le dernier moment avant de dévorer sa proie.

- Quel argent? Cela sera retenu sur ta paye de ce mois-ci…

« Argh, le coup fatal! », pensa Tsuzuki, sentant un creux aussi profond que le néant se former dans sa poitrine… et son porte-monnaie.

- Et rapporte-moi des beignets à la crevette! Ajouta Watari, ravi qu'on lui ramène quelque chose sans que lui ne paie.

- Et pour moi, des gâteaux de riz gluant, rappela Tatsumi, semblant esquisser un sourire.

« Livreur, je suis qu'un livreur », songea Hisoka, médusé.

Kagoshima…

Hisoka et Tsuzuki contemplèrent ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux, un peu étonnés.

Le centre de recueillement ressemblait plus à une université plutôt à ce qu'il devait être normalement. C'était une grande bâtisse au toit rouge et dont les multiples fenêtres brillaient au soleil. La cour était immense, où des arbres se tenaient çà et là, bercés par la brise. On entendait de la grille d'entrée des voix d'adolescents, récitant une leçon ou riant aux éclats.

- C'est un immense internat, ma parole, souffla Tsuzuki. Moi qui pensais que c'était un peu plus familial…

Il y eut un claquement de bec près de lui.

- Oui, voici le centre de recueillement pour mineurs de Kagoshima, fit une voix près de lui.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

Tsuzuki faillit tomber par terre en voyant l'étrange créature voletant à ses côtés. C'était un petit corps humain où reposait une tête d'oiseau, habillée de bleu. Elle tenait un bloc-notes dans ses petites mains où ressortaient des griffes à la place des ongles.

- Gushoshin! Explosa Tsuzuki. Me fais pas des frayeurs pareilles!

- Désolé mais le patron m'a envoyé ici de toute urgence afin de vous aider dans votre mission et garder un contact. J'ai laissé tout ce que je faisais à mon petit frère et je suis là.

Hisoka regarda encore quelques instants le préau où quelques élèves se trouvaient, portant un uniforme scolaire.

- As-tu des renseignements sur le centre, Gushoshin? Demanda-t-il.

Le petit bibliothécaire feuilleta dans son bloc-notes.

- Oui, le centre a été ouvert il y a tout juste quatre ans, dirigé depuis tout ce temps par Tetsuo Migamôto, que nous avons retrouvé mort quelques semaines auparavant. Mais à peine a-t-il été ouvert que certaines rumeurs ont circulé.

- Quel genre?

- Eh bien, la technologie du centre, par exemple. Au début, cela ne devait qu'être un bâtiment comme les autres mais les plans de l'architecture ont été modifiés au fil des années. L'intérieur devint plus moderne, on put même mettre des ordinateurs ultra perfectionnés. Migamôto prit des enseignants pour les élèves, une règle fut établie. Mais tout cet argent, personne ne sait où Migamôto l'a déniché. On soupçonnait une escroquerie mais après maintes enquêtes, Migamôto s'est retrouvé innocenté.

- Un génie des affaires pour le bien de son école, remarqua ironiquement Hisoka dans un sourire. Mais cette affaire d'argent n'est pas très claire, faudra surveiller ça.

Tsuzuki s'appuya à la grille.

- Et nous, comment on va s'introduire dans ce centre?

Gushoshin prit une feuille de son bloc-notes.

- Hisoka, tu as été admis dans le centre en tant que nouveau.

- Je change de nom?

- Non, pour cette fois, tu es libre. Personne ne vous connaît à Kagoshima, vous pourrez donc employer votre vrai nom sans problème. On a déjà ta chambre, tu seras avec un autre pensionnaire.

Hisoka fit une grimace. Il aurait préféré être seul dans sa chambre. Son pouvoir d'empathie lui ferait sentir les sentiments de son co-locataire et se serait très désagréable. Il retint un bâillement, depuis la vision de cette nuit, son sommeil s'était fait plus léger, ce qui était assez contraignant. Il se sentait un peu sur les nerfs et machinalement portait ses yeux sur ses mains à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, espérant ne pas revoir des plaques rouges s'inscrire sur sa peau.

« Ce mouton noir, je le torturerai… »

Les paroles de cet homme glacial lui revinrent en mémoire. Et il se rappela comment lui avait réagi, la rage au cœur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis tant inquiété pour Tsuzuki? Ce n'est que mon partenaire… »

- Et pour moi, fit Tsuzuki, ramenant Hisoka à la réalité. Je suis inscrit en tant que quoi? Je suis trop vieux pour être un pensionnaire.

- Non, vous vous avez inscrit en tant que…

Un camion passa devant eux, brouillant dans un bruit assourdissant la voix de Gushoshin.

A suivre…


	3. Celui qui ne parle à personne

**_Poupée de sang_**

**_Par Tsubaki Hime_**

****

_Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, ça fait pas beaucoup, je le reconnais. Mais j'attends vos rewiews avec impatience. ._

**_Chapitre II_**

**_Celui qui ne parle à personne…_**

- Salaud! Rends-moi mon livre!

- Tu peux toujours rêver, petit con!

- J'vais te faire la peau, enfoiré!

Une main forte se pressa autour du poignet de l'élève perturbateur qui s'arrêta net devant l'homme.

- Il y a un problème entre vous deux? Demanda-t-il d'une voix de velours.

Les deux élèves blêmirent.

- Tiens ton livre, murmura l'un, plus blanc que sa chemise.

- Merci…

Ils déguerpirent sur ces mots, préférant éviter le surveillant qui les toisait gentiment mais fermement.

Le surveillant était très grand, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Il était large d'épaules ce qui lui donnait dans son habit noir un aspect un peu menaçant. Ses yeux améthystes brillaient d'un éclat très doux et ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, contrairement à la plupart des surveillants du centre.

- C'est qui? chuchota un élève à son ami. Je l'ai jamais vu…

- C'est un nouveau qu'on a recommandé à la direction. Asato Tsuzuki qu'il s'appelle. Il a l'air sympa…

Tsuzuki se posa sous le préau de la cour, regardant tous les élèves lui faisant face. Les cours étaient terminés et maintenant tous les pensionnaires devaient regagner leurs chambres.

Le regard mauve de Tsuzuki s'assombrit. Deux mois avaient passé depuis l'histoire sur le paquebot Queen Camellia où il avait retrouvé Muraki. Ce regard de braise glacée semblait encore le parcourir. Il frissonna. A ce petit frisson s'ajouta une pensée pour Hisoka. Il avait l'air fatigué depuis ce matin, voire un peu malade.

« J'espère que tu vas bien, petit… »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors qu'Hisoka mettait ses chemises dans son placard. La chambre était assez grande, avec un espace respecté pour chaque locataire. Il y avait une salle de bains avec deux lavabos et d'une douche, deux placards en bois et deux bureaux pour leur permettre de travailler. Leur fenêtre donnait sur la cour, comme toutes les autres chambres. Les murs étaient peints en jaune pâle, donnant une couleur assez accueillante.

Hisoka, surpris, referma son placard et vit son co-locataire. Il resta une seconde décontenancé.

C'était un jeune garçon, ayant peut-être quatorze ou quinze ans. La cravate de son uniforme était desserrée, lui donnant un air négligé. Ses cheveux étaient brun foncé et un peu en bataille, tombant en mèches éparses devant ses yeux d'un étrange et mystique noir aux éclats bleu-gris. Son visage était pâle, sculpté dans la finesse, un visage innocent et taciturne qui le faisait plus jeune.

Pendant quelques instants, Hisoka crut retrouver Tsuzuki avec quelques années de moins. La ressemblante était frappante.

- Salut, fit le garçon d'une voix désinvolte.

Il passa devant Hisoka et posa son sac sur son bureau. On aurait dit qu'il ne souciait absolument pas le moindre de son co-locataire. Hisoka serra les lèvres.

« C'est étrange, je… je ne ressens pas ses sentiments… »

C'était vrai. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression qu'un mur le bloquait des sentiments de ce garçon. Une barrière imprenable, inviolable. Hisoka en était à la fois soulagé et surpris.

Le garçon enleva sa cravate et sa veste, mettant un blouson en jean à la place.

- Eh…, dit-il après quelques instants.

- Quoi?

- Ferme pas la fenêtre ce soir, je rentrerai un peu tard…

- Hein?

Sur ces mots, le garçon sortit de la chambre.

« Quel garçon bizarre… »

C'était un garçon étrange, qui semblait ne pas se soucier du monde autour de lui, comme s'il vivait dans la marge de l'existence.

Hisoka plissa ses yeux verts.

« Tsuzuki… »

Le réfectoire était bondé, un brouhaha incessant régnait parmi les élèves. Les couverts crissaient et les dents mastiquaient avant de faire jaillir des paroles amusantes, blessantes ou autre encore.

- Ramen au poulet ou beignets au poulpe?

- Euh… ramen au poulet…

Hisoka contempla, incrédule, l'espèce de liquide jaunâtre qu'on lui versa dans son bol où émergeaient comme des serpents morts des vermicelles. Il était à peu près sûr que la viande à l'intérieur n'était pas du poulet mais essaya en même temps de ne pas savoir l'origine.

« Beurk! Comment j'ai pu en arriver là? »

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le nouveau surveillant qui dépassait d'une bonne tête tous les autres, buvant son quatrième bol de ramen au poulet.

« Il changera jamais celui-là… », pensa Hisoka, médusé.

Il vit une place non loin de la table des professeurs et des surveillants. Il s'assit, considérant avec dégoût son repas.

- Eh toi, t'es le nouveau non?

Il sursauta et vit un garçon aux cheveux noirs, un piercing à l'oreille, le toiser en compagnie de ses amis

- Ouais, je viens d'arriver.

Tous les sentiments dans la salle s'agglutinaient les uns des autres, soulevant le cœur du Shinigami. Il n'allait pas tarder à remonter dans sa chambre.

- Moi, je m'appelle Kentarô Shinayama, fit le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Et toi?

Il avait un ton railleur, une méprise continuelle. Rien qu'à l'entendre, Hisoka sut qu'il était sûrement une forte tête, embêtant les plus jeunes.

- Hisoka Kurosaki.

- Eh, il paraît que tu as emménagé dans la chambre de Tatsuhiko, ajouta un autre garçon, ravi de voir un nouveau.

- Qui? Demanda Hisoka.

- Quoi, t'es pas au courant? Lança Shinayama d'une voix traînante. Le type qui partage ta chambre s'appelle Kagura Tatsuhiko, c'est « le bizarre ».

Il se pencha vers Hisoka, enchanté de lui fournir des informations alléchantes sur le pensionnaire.

- Il est arrivé ici il y a deux ans. Personne à part les profs sait pourquoi il a atterri là, d'ailleurs. Il parle à personne, c'est un vrai mur! Il marche toujours tête baissée. On dirait qu'il vit ailleurs. Mais le plus incroyable…

La voix de Shinayama se transforma dans un murmure.

- C'est qu'il a tué quelqu'un!

Hisoka se figea. Malgré lui, de la colère enfla dans sa poitrine.

- T'as des preuves de ce que tu avances? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, hargneux.

Shinayama fut un instant décontenancé.

- Écoute, il y a sept mois à peu près, un mec aurait cherché Kagura. Il le tannait même, lui mettait du sucre dans sa bouffe, déchirait ses livres de cours, inscrivait des mots sur lui dans les toilettes. Des semaines que ça durait. Et puis un jour, le mec - je crois qu'il s'appelait Amano, je sais plus trop - aurait balancé devant toute la classe que Kagura avait tué ses propres parents. C'était peut-être du vent mais après, il y a eu un silence pesant. Puis Kagura n'a pas fait un geste, n'a pas dit un mot mais ses yeux ont fixé Amano pendant plusieurs secondes et alors, à cet instant précis, Amano s'est effondré sur le sol. On l'a emmené à l'hôpital mais c'était devenu un vrai légume. Il était dans le coma, pouvait plus réfléchir, juste son corps était en vie. Alors on l'a débranché.

Les autres garçons eurent comme un murmure, bien qu'ils eurent entendu cette histoire une bonne centaine de fois. Hisoka ne fut pas incroyablement horrifié. Ses yeux attendaient la suite.

- Personne a pu prouver que c'était lui alors il est resté. La police a décrété qu'Amano avait usé d'un peu trop de drogues avant ce fameux jour. Mais tous les potes de la classe ont été formels: c'est après que Kagura l'ait regardé dans les yeux qu'Amano est tombé raide.

Shinayama roula des yeux, comme s'il voulait imiter un débile mental.

- A ta place, je resterais pas à côté de lui. C'est un malade ce type, tu devrais faire gaffe…

Hisoka se leva. Les sentiments de cruauté de Shinayama, la peur et le mépris des autres formaient comme une boule au fond de la gorge du Shinigami. Il avait comme une envie de vomir.

- Je vais essayer de suivre tes conseils, dit-il comme un au revoir.

- Tu manges pas? Fit Shinayama.

- Non, ton histoire m'a coupé l'appétit.

Il croisa le regard de Tsuzuki qui était en train de discuter avec un professeur.

« _Rendez-vous ce soir dans le réfectoire… Il n'y aura personne…_ »

La voix grave de Tsuzuki résonna dans sa tête.

« _Ok, j'y serai…_ »

- Vous avez un sacré appétit, Mr Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki se figea, s'apprêtant à avaler la délicieuse part de tarte à la myrtille en guise de dessert. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un homme d'âge mûr assis en face de lui, mangeant tout comme lui une part de tarte. Il devait avoir trente-cinq ans, pas plus. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun doré et des yeux sages et bienveillants de la couleur de l'argile pétillaient derrière des lunettes à monture rectangulaire. Il portait un costume gris propre et bien tenu.

Tsuzuki avala sa bouchée.

- Ah oui, je le sais, je suis un peu gourmand.

L'homme eut un rire.

- Vous vous faites remarquer dès vos premières heures dans le centre, vous êtes un original.

Il tendit une main au-dessus de la table.

- Je sais qu'il est impoli de se présenter vers la fin du repas mais je tiens à garder mes bonnes manières: je me nomme Hokuto Kawashi, professeur de japonais et sous-directeur du centre.

- Eh bien, vous savez mon nom mais je me présente: Asato Tsuzuki. Mais, ce n'est pas difficile d'être sous-directeur et professeur en même temps?

Kawashi eut un bref geste de la tête.

- Oh, non pas tant que ça. Vous savez, il y a de très nombreux professeurs et lorsque je ne peux pas faire cours, un autre me remplace. Mais je crois que je vais devoir arrêter d'enseigner.

Tsuzuki fit de grands yeux, étonné.

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Depuis la mort de Mr Migamôto - paix à son âme -, il y a beaucoup de travail à faire et en tant que sous-directeur, il va falloir que je prenne sa place.

- Ah je vois…

Il considéra d'un œil gourmand le reste de la part de tarte à la myrtille qui trônait dans l'assiette de Kawashi. Ce dernier le remarqua et eut un sourire en tendant la main.

- Tenez, je vous la donne, je n'ai plus très faim.

- Merci! C'est très gentil de votre part! déclara Tsuzuki, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Kawashi rit de nouveau.

- Vous ressemblez de manière frappante à Kagura, c'est incroyable.

Tsuzuki s'arracha à la contemplation de sa tarte à la myrtille.

- Kagura? Répéta-t-il.

- Oui, Kagura Tatsuhiko. C'est un pensionnaire de ce centre. C'est un élève que j'ai dans ma classe mais qui malheureusement n'a pas un très bon niveau en expression écrite, je lui donne quelques cours particuliers.

Il soupira.

- Un étrange garçon, pour tout vous avouer. Il est très solitaire, refuse de se mélanger aux autres. Cela est vraiment dommage car s'il était un peu plus extraverti, il serait aimé de tous.

- J'ai l'impression de reconnaître quelqu'un, murmura Tsuzuki, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à Hisoka.

Comme si ses pensées s'exauçaient, il vit Hisoka sortir de table, le visage maussade. Tsuzuki se mit en contact spirituel.

« _ Rendez-vous ce soir dans le réfectoire…_ »

« _Ok, j'y serai…_ »

- Mr Tsuzuki, vous allez bien?

Le Shinigami eut un bref sursaut avant de sourire nerveusement.

- Hahaha, ce… ce n'est rien!

Kawashi sourit.

- Bon, je suis rassuré. Si vous le permettez, je vais prendre congé…

Il se leva et échangea une poignée de main chaleureuse avec Tsuzuki.

- Je rentre chez moi, je n'habite pas au centre, déclara le professeur. A demain, Mr Tsuzuki.

- C'est cela, à demain.

Alors Kawashi s'en allait, Tsuzuki sentit une étrange odeur émaner de sa main.

« De l'eau de Cologne… »

Il n'y pensa plus, sentant avec délice la pâte feuilletée et la myrtille fondre dans sa bouche.

« Ouah! Le bonheur suprême! »

- Alors, des indices?

- Bof…, répondit mollement le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes.

Hisoka le foudroya du regard.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas manger autant de tarte! Lança-t-il, exaspéré. Et surtout ce genre. Je me demande ce qu'ils mettent dedans.

- Hisoka, je t'en prie, arrête de me gronder, j'ai l'estomac en compote, gémit Tsuzuki. Argh, plus jamais, jamais je ne mangerai de tarte à la myrtille!

- Bon, vous avez fini? fit le petit bibliothécaire, voletant à travers les tables du réfectoire vide. Vous avez des indices, oui ou non?

- Pas des masses, avoua Hisoka, le visage dans la paume de sa main, regardant les faibles lumières permettant de dissiper les ténèbres de la salle. Gushoshin, tu pourrais faire quelques recherches sur un certain Kagura Tatsuhiko?

- Ok, je le ferai, accepta l'oiseau en inscrivant quelque chose sur son bloc-notes. Je ferai les recherches sur l'ordinateur que j'ai amené.

- Au fait, tu as trouvé du nouveau sur le centre en lui-même? Demanda Tsuzuki, buvant un médicament contre les maux d'estomac.

Gushoshin acquiesça de la tête.

- Hum, hum, j'ai découvert sur le compte en banque de Migamôto des virements allant jusqu'à 1.500.000 yens de personnes inconnues.

Tsuzuki retint un sifflement.

- 1.500.000 yens? Répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

- Des dons pour le centre je suppose, ajouta Gushoshin. Mais ce genre de somme n'est pas rare, je compte au moins dix ou douze autres virements de ce genre depuis l'ouverture du centre.

- Ouais, quelque chose cloche sur ce Migamôto, renchérit Hisoka, songeur.

Il regarda l'horloge et sursauta.

- Mince! 23h18! Il est tard, je vais me faire pincer si on me trouve dehors à une heure pareille!

- Je vais te raccompagner, en tant que surveillant…, commença Tsuzuki.

- Dis donc, tu trouves pas ça un peu bizarre qu'un surveillant comme « toi » ramène un élève à onze heures passées à sa chambre?

- Je retire ce que je viens de dire…'

- C'est pas grave, je rentrerai tout seul. Salut!

- Bye! Clama Gushoshin, le bec claquetant de bonne humeur. Et Tsuzuki, où je vais dormir? Dans votre lit?

Tsuzuki sursauta.

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu vas squatter ma chambre!

- Je ne le dis pas…

« Konoé, tu vas me le payer! », songea furieusement le pauvre Shinigami.

« _Kagura Tatsuhiko a tué quelqu'un!_ »

Les paroles de Shinayama revinrent en mémoire, comme si elle ne voulaient pas disparaître.

« Foutaises… »

Hisoka jeta sa chemise sur son lit et enleva son pantalon, bien décidé à prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher.

L'eau coula en pluie tiède sur lui, dégoulina sur ses épaules et son dos, mouillant peu à peu ses cheveux châtain clair.

« _Pantin… Souffres-tu?_ »

- Argh!

Hisoka se figea, les membres tremblants. Ce sentiment de brûlure qui le parcourait était si intense, une émotion chargée de ténèbres.

« _Tu croyais t'être débarrassé de moi, que tu es optimiste…_ »

« Pas toi, tout mais pas toi… »

Oh non… Ces marques… Elle réapparaissaient, comme gravées dans de l'acier. Les malédictions, comme la rouille, ne s'effaçaient pas. Elles étaient toutes puissantes.

L'eau de la douche ne faisait que renforcer la douleur mais Hisoka la fit plus froide, presque glacée. Il tomba à genoux dans la douche, serrant ses mains marquées de signes contre son torse tout aussi couvert. Haletant, la vue brouillée par l'eau ou les larmes, il ne savait pas trop, il tentait de faire disparaître cette figure qui le tourmentait.

« Va t'en! Sors de ma tête! »

Il avait de plus en plus froid. Claquant des dents, il sortit de la douche et s'emmitoufla dans une serviette de bain, se frictionna la peau avec énergie.

CLAC!

Il y eut un bruit brusque dans la chambre. Surpris, Hisoka sortit de la salle de bains et aperçut son co-locataire enjamber la balustrade et retomber agilement à l'intérieur. Il regarda une seconde Hisoka drapé dans sa serviette.

- Merci d'avoir laissé la fenêtre ouverte, déclara le garçon, impassible.

Il tira les rideaux puis alluma la lumière près de son lit avant de se déshabiller tranquillement.

- Au fait, tu t'appelles comment? Demanda-t-il après un temps de pause.

Hisoka faillit se jeter sur lui et le frapper de toutes ses forces.

« C'est maintenant que tu le demandes? »

- Hisoka Kurosaki et toi?

- Shinayama ne t'a pas parlé de moi? Tu sais, je suis « le bizarre », « l'étrange » Kagura Tatsuhiko.

Il y avait comme de l'amertume, de l'ironie dans sa voix. Hisoka, sans trop savoir pourquoi, se sentit coupable.

- Ah, pardon…

- C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, le rassura Kagura avec une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

Il toisa Hisoka.

- Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller, tu vas attraper froid.

En effet, le Shinigami avait oublié qu'il ne portait rien sur lui que la serviette. Malgré lui, ses joues s'empourprèrent. Sans rien dire de plus, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, enfilant une autre chemise et un pantalon souple.

- T'es arrivé aujourd'hui? Demanda la voix de Kagura derrière la porte.

- Hum, hum…

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Kagura avait eu le temps de se mettre en pyjama et lisait tranquillement un livre. Ses habits trônaient sur le sol, en désordre.

- Kagura…

- Quoi?

Les yeux noirs aux éclats bleu-gris apparurent derrière la couverture du roman. Ces yeux… avaient la même forme, la même étincelle que ceux de Tsuzuki. Ce visage, cette façon de bouger était son propre être. En le regardant, Hisoka fut étrangement troublé.

- Tu me montreras le centre demain? Je crois que je vais m'y perdre.

Le visage de Kagura fut parcouru d'un frémissement. On aurait presque dit qu'il souriait, embarrassé. Mais sa voix certifia le contraire.

- Ouais, si tu veux…

Ce furent les seules paroles qu'il articula cette nuit-là. Tout en éteignant sa lumière et se retournant dans son lit, Hisoka eut comme un soupir. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Il regarda une seconde la paume de sa main avant de fermer les yeux, bercé par le sommeil.

« Pourquoi… est-ce que je veux le protéger à tout prix? »

**_A suivre…_**


	4. Le démon aux yeux d'argent

**_Poupée de sang_**

**_Par Tsubaki Hime_**

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des rewiews. J'ai été très émue de savoir que quelques personnes aimaient mes fics. Snif, ça me remonte à bloc et compte bien m'améliorer. Bizous énormes à tous, Tsubaki Himé._

**_Chapitre III_**

**_Le démon aux yeux d'argent_**

- Eh, t'as vu le nouveau?

- Ouais, il est avec Tatsuhiko, « le bizarre ».

Tous ces sentiments… Tels des pics et des poignards, ils lacéraient l'être d'Hisoka. C'étaient des sentiments de crainte, cachés par de la bravache exagérée. Une façade de vantardise enfouissant de la peur.

« Pauvres idiots… »

Le cours de japonais commença avec les tournures de phrases habituelles. Assis au premier rang, à côté de Kagura, Hisoka se tournait les pouces. Il n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre tout cela pour l'enquête mais ça faisait partie du rôle.

Kawashi se mit à parler du contexte du sujet et autre litanie inintéressante. Hisoka surprit presque tous les élèves à soupirer et à bailler discrètement, se plongeant dans leurs magazines plutôt que leur livre.

- T'es au courant à propos de Tatsuhiko? Souffla une voix au fond de la classe, portée par le courant des murmures.

- Non quoi?

- Il se serait fait un pote, le nouveau là… Comment qu'il s'appelle… Kurosaki…

Hisoka tressaillit et ses doigts se crispèrent autour de son stylo. Malgré lui, ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait?

Il regarda Kagura du coin de l'œil. Le garçon ne se préoccupait nullement des rumeurs qui couraient sur lui, il s'en fichait éperdument. Toute son attention était reportée sur Kawashi, sur tout ce qu'il disait. Il était peut-être le seul de la classe à noter les leçons. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le professeur, puis faisaient un va-et-vient entre le cahier et le tableau.

- Eh Kurosaki!

Un coude s'enfonça dans les côtes d'Hisoka qui retint une exclamation. Surpris, il vit Shinayama le toiser d'un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Tatsuhiko? Je t'avais dit de ne pas le fréquenter! C'est un malade!

Il avait dit tout cela dans un murmure rageur.

- Ferme-la, Shinayama, répliqua Hisoka. T'es pas ma mère, je suis assez grand pour savoir « qui » est un malade dans cette affaire.

Les joues saillantes de Shinayama se colorèrent et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus sans joie.

- Tu verras, Kurosaki, siffla-t-il. Tu ne paies rien pour attendre…

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!

La cloche sonna enfin, libérant les élèves d'une heure avant de reprendre les cours. Tous les élèves se levèrent promptement et sortirent de la classe sans noter les devoirs marqués au tableau. Hisoka, tout en rangeant ses affaires, s'aperçut que Kagura mettait encore plus de temps que lui.

Il bavardait avec Kawashi d'un certain auteur japonais. Curieusement, Hisoka le trouva moins renfermé sur lui-même. Il parlait d'une voix égale, toute aussi normale que d'habitude mais quelque chose avait éclairé son visage. Une lumière intérieure avait rejailli et maintenant faisait étinceler ses yeux noirs aux éclats bleu-gris. Il souriait presque, si on allait par là. Un sourire qui faisait penser sans conteste à Tsuzuki.

- Kagura, on y va?

Kawashi s'interrompit puis sourit à Hisoka.

- Tatsuhiko, tu pourras revenir tout à l'heure, s'il te plaît? demanda le professeur d'une voix polie. Il s'agit de la date convenue pour tes cours particuliers.

- Oui, je viendrai, assura prestement Kagura en essayant de calmer son enjouement.

Quelle lumière… C'en était presque incroyable.

Ils sortirent de la salle de classe. Après un court moment de silence, Hisoka se risqua à aborder un sujet épineux.

- Tu aimes beaucoup Kawashi, non?

A sa grande surprise, les joues de Kagura se colorèrent très doucement, comme s'il avait légèrement de la fièvre.

- Hum, hum, acquiesça-t-il, presque gêné. Il est très sympa avec moi. J'ai du mal en expression écrite et cela compte si je veux avoir un emploi plus tard, pour rédiger des C.V ou des lettres importantes. Alors Kawashi me donne des cours particuliers pour améliorer mon expression écrite. C'est l'un des rares profs qui se soucient de ses élèves.

Il regarda sa montre.

- Oups! Faut que j'y aille, je dois aller rédiger un exposé pour l'histoire!

Il fit un vague signe de la main à Hisoka avant de tourner à un couloir.

Hisoka repensa à sa mine réjouie à la fin du cours. Finalement, Kagura n'était pas un garçon si étrange que ça. Il avait du mal à s'affirmer, c'est tout. Pourtant, Hisoka, malgré le fait que le garçon restait impénétrable concernant son pouvoir d'empathie, sentait que quelque chose d'autre le bloquait. Une chose puissante, qui était en lui.

« Kagura… »

- Eh, Kurosaki!

Cette voix… Hisoka sentit son agacement monter en lui tel Konoé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Shinayama? T'en as pas marre?!

Shinayama le contempla avec un mépris glacial. Ses amis tout autour de lui faisaient de même, ne quittant pas Hisoka des yeux.

- T'as fini de faire ami-ami avec Tatsuhiko? Répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac. T'es descendu dans mon estime, Kurosaki. Je te croyais mieux que ça et voilà que Kagura devient ton pote, c'est écœurant!

- Ouais! Renchérit un autre, un petit à lunettes. Tu vas finir par devenir comme lui à force!

Hisoka retint un sourire de dédain. Sans se soucier des autres garçons, il passa devant Shinayama.

- Tu as peur de lui, c'est ça? Fit-il à voix basse. Tu as peur qu'il te fasse la même qu'à ce Amano, je me trompe pas?

Oui, Hisoka ressentait tous ces sentiments à travers Shinayama. De la peur, voire de la terreur coulait en lui comme de l'eau glacée. Ce sentiment s'intensifiait, parcourait tout le groupe autour du Shinigami.

Shinayama blêmit.

- T'es… T'es aussi bizarre que Tatsuhiko! Lança-t-il vainement pour se redonner une contenance

Hisoka ne lui répondit pas et continua sa route. Lorsque, enfin, les sentiments de Shinayama se dispersèrent dans son âme, il soupira profondément.

« _Pantin…_ »

- Hein?

Il se figea. Oh non, que… que se passait-il? Sa salive devint amère, sa gorge se fit sèche. Sa vue se brouilla.

« Non… Pas toi… Disparais! »

Comment cet homme pouvait-il lui envoyer une telle souffrance? Pourtant, il avait disparu à la suite de l'histoire sur le paquebot! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

« Ne te montre plus, disparais de mon existence! »

Cet homme, riant sous la lune rouge, l'avait tué. Et aujourd'hui, malgré les années, ce rire le pétrifiait de terreur.

La lune… l'avait affaibli.

- Ouille, ouille…

Tsuzuki retint une grimace. Plus jamais de sa vie il ne mangerait de la tarte à la myrtilles d'une telle piètre qualité! Il en fit presque le serment devant le roi Enma - qui, à mon humble d'avis, devait s'en ficher comme de l'an 40 - et décida dans la minute qui suivit de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

- Docteur?

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Une odeur de désinfectant régnait dans l'atmosphère.

« Il n'y a personne… »

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire dont les faces de verre laissaient voir les divers médicaments et le propre reflet du Shinigami. Il avait le teint verdâtre, c'était mauvais signe.

- Voyons…

Il tendit la main vers un sirop contre les maux d'estomac.

- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à prendre tout ce que vous vouliez dans l'armoire à pharmacie, mon cher Tsuzuki…

Cette voix…

Une main blanche referma brusquement la face de verre, faillant couper la main de Tsuzuki. Puis, le reflet par un bref rayon de lumière se fit voir. Tsuzuki se voyait, les yeux écarquillés tandis que, derrière lui, un sourire d'ange déchu aux lèvres, le visage pâle comme la Mort, ses cheveux d'un étrange argent tout aussi effrayant que ses yeux, se tenait un homme.

Cet homme… que Tsuzuki n'espérait plus rencontrer.

- Muraki…

« Mouton noir, où que tu ailles, je te torturerai, pour le plaisir de faire souffrir mon pantin…"

- Muraki…

C'était impossible, totalement inconcevable. Tsuzuki sentit un frisson parcourir sa moelle épinière, comme si des scorpions glissaient dans son dos. Inconsciemment, il se colla contre l'armoire à pharmacie, cherchant presque à s'enfouir dans la face de verre.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là! S'écria-t-il, abasourdi.

L'homme aux yeux argentés eut un petit rire qui lui secoua ses larges épaules.

- Restez tranquille mon cher Tsuzuki ou je vais être obligé de vous faire une piqûre…

C'était bien lui. La même voix douce et grondante comme celle d'un fauve, cette manière élégante de se tenir, les mains dans les poches, ce sourire cruel teinté de mépris qu'il avait l'habitude d'esquisser… Il portait une blouse blanche qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la pâleur de son visage aux traits réguliers et tenait dans une main un dossier scolaire.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, taré de docteur! Répliqua Tsuzuki, de plus en plus décontenancé.

- Je ne suis pas obligé de vous obéir, Shinigami de mon cœur, sourit Muraki. Oh, que cela est amusant… Il suffit que je me trouve à un endroit pour que vous veniez. L'amour a une force extraordinaire.

Tsuzuki hésitait entre l'envie de partir en courant et la délicieuse idée d'empoissonner le docteur en train de le narguer avec tous les médicaments qu'il trouverait dans la pièce. Son visage doux s'empourpra, faisant briller ses yeux à l'éclat d'améthyste.

- Vous n'avez pas changé, votre visage à la pureté de la violette provoquera toujours cet indéfinissable trouble au plus profond de moi, ajouta Muraki d'une voix langoureuse.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il te dit, le gars au visage de violette?! », songea furieusement Tsuzuki.

- Ouais, presque deux mois ont passé et pourtant tu es toujours là, comme le serpent qui rôde autour de sa proie, siffla-t-il. Et je suppose qu'en « gentil » et « innocent » docteur que tu es, tu n'es pas au courant des meurtres qui ont coûté la vie à trois personnes travaillant dans ce centre, n'est-ce pas?

- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, Tsuzuki. Comment faites-vous pour deviner le fond de mes pensées? Non, pas vraiment. Il se trouve que je suis médecin ici depuis deux ans à peu près mais j'ai toujours trouvé le moyen de me faire remplacer afin de… poursuivre mes recherches. Et lorsque toute l'histoire sur le paquebot s'est terminée, j'ai donc pu retourner dans ce centre.

- Bah tiens, rétorqua Tsuzuki avec dédain. Le directeur de ton poste de travail se fait tué et toi, tu n'es pas au courant!

Le sourire de Muraki se changea subtilement. Ses yeux argentés se firent encore plus glacials qu'auparavant.

BAM!

Il poussa brusquement Tsuzuki contre l'armoire à pharmacie, son corps collé contre le sien. Ses bras se posèrent près de son visage tandis que son souffle effleurait ses joues.

- Cessez donc de croire que je suis toujours le fautif, dans cette affaire comme dans une autre, gronda-t-il, sa voix plus menaçante qu'un couteau sous la gorge. Je sais que vous avez la rancune tenace, surtout après ce qui est arrivé à la Princesse aux Camélias mais là, vous n'avez aucune preuve, aucun raisonnement me concernant.

Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient presque. Il suffisait que Muraki se penche un demi-centimètres de plus pour sa bouche se colle à celle de Tsuzuki.

- Si vous ne voulez pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances après avoir avalé un médicament quelconque se trouvant dans cette pièce, vous avez intérêt à ne pas vous mêler de mes affaires.

Peu à peu, le son de sa voix se radoucit. Ses yeux eurent comme une étincelle de moquerie.

- Je vois avec plaisir que votre habit noir de surveillant vous va comme un gant, cela épouse vos formes sensuelles et en même temps si fragiles…

Il se recula doucement tandis que Tsuzuki se dégagea, essayant de mettre une plus grande distance entre lui et le médecin.

- Tu m'as déjà embobiné sur le paquebot, lança-t-il, furieux. Ne crois pas m'avoir une nouvelle fois.

Muraki esquissa un sourire, le même que leur première rencontre à Nagasaki. Une onde glacée semblait l'envelopper, infranchissable, une barrière acérée capable de tuer tous ceux qui l'approcheraient.

- _Cinq poupées, cinq demoiselles dit-on, mais que firent-elle donc quand le bourreau les fit condamnées?_ récita-t-il d'une voix suave.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!

La cloche retentit si fort et si soudainement que Tsuzuki sursauta. Ce geste lui provoqua une horrible douleur au niveau de l'estomac. Il avait complètement oublié avec l'apparition de Muraki ce qu'il était venu faire. Le docteur aux yeux d'argent s'en aperçut et dans un sourire, prit dans l'armoire à pharmacie un sirop.

- Tenez, contre votre mal d'estomac. Prenez-en dès que la douleur est insupportable.

Muraki aurait pu le menacer avec une terrible arme bactériologique que Tsuzuki n'aurait même pas changer l'expression de son visage qui avait blêmi tout d'un coup. Il considéra avec une terrible méfiance le liquide brunâtre qui tournait dans le flacon.

- Gare à toi si tu me refiles de l'arsenic, grinça-t-il après avoir longuement hésité.

Le sourire de Muraki se fit radieux.

- Il n'y a rien de tout cela dedans, mais j'aurais vraiment espéré vous offrir un philtre d'amour pour que vous tombiez dans mes bras.

Les joues de Tsuzuki s'empourprèrent de nouveau.

- Si je n'avais pas si mal à l'estomac, je te jure que…

Il fut interrompu par le bruit des élèves dans la cour.

- Vous devriez y aller, Tsuzuki, conseilla le docteur.

Ce regard glacial, aux éclats d'intelligence sournoise, Tsuzuki le sentit piquer sa nuque alors qu'il refermait la porte de l'infirmerie.

Cet homme, l'ange de l'Apocalypse, avait de nouveau croisé sa route. Un démon aux yeux argentés comme la lune avait fait surface, tel un vampire que l'on ne pouvait faire disparaître.

**_A suivre…_**


	5. Reflet d'une douleur lointaine

Par Tsubaki Hime**_Poupée de sang_**

_**Chapitre IV **_

_**Reflet d'une douleur lointaine**_

Recherches… Recherches… Le petit bibliothécaire continua de tapoter sur son ordinateur portable avec ses petites mains habiles. Il était capable de changer de fichier si vite que même un pro de l'informatique en resterait scotché.

Recherches…

Il cliqua sur une fenêtre, se connectant directement au réseau de Meifu. En composant un code, il se retrouvera tout droit à l'Enma-Cho.

Clic!

Une photo apparut devant lui. Pendant quelques secondes, ses mains se figèrent au-dessus du clavier, comme si ce qu'elles venaient de frapper était incorrect. Le bec de Gushoshin s'entrouvrit puis se referma dans un claquement.

Ce visage… c'était incroyable qu'il ressemble autant au Shinigami le plus gaffeur, le plus gourmand, le plus distrait qu'il connaissait. La forme des lèvres étirant un petit sourire triste, ces yeux noirs aux étranges éclats bleu-gris dont une lueur exactement semblable semblait pétiller, ces cheveux brun foncé…

« Tsuzuki… »

Gushoshin se ressaisit et continua de tapoter encore quelque peu. Il regarda autour de lui. Il avait élu domicile pour un petit moment la bibliothèque du centre qui était très variée. En tant que bibliothécaire de son état, Gushoshin n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder la propreté de la grande salle, les livres bien rangés à travers les rangées, et surtout le calme paisible qui régnait. C'était le paradis du livre.

« Petit frère serait jaloux d'apprendre ça! », pensa joyeusement Gushoshin.

- Il n'y a personne?

- Non, j'ai vérifié…

Gushoshin se figea, terrifié. Il avait complètement oublié que d'autres personnes pouvaient venir. Vite, vite, il éteignit son ordinateur sans bruit mais enregistra le fichier qu'il avait sous les yeux quelques secondes auparavant. Bien qu'il fût invisible aux yeux des mortels, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir cette idée stupide qu'on le surprenne.

- Personne ne t'a suivi?

- Non, j'ai fait attention…

Cette voix… On aurait dit la même que Tsuzuki en plus juvénile.

Gushoshin avait un terrible défaut: la curiosité. Cachant son ordinateur derrière une pile de livres, il voleta vers la rangée des livres de philosophie et se cacha bien derrière deux livres où une ouverture lui permettait de voir.

Il arrivait à distinguer une silhouette, le profil du visage du garçon dont la photo lui était parvenue. Il se nommait… Kagura… Tatsuhiko s'il se rappelait bien.

Le jeune garçon avait un doux regard, bien plus doux et brillant que sur la photo. Il parlait avec quelqu'un mais malheureusement, il ne distinguait pas bien à cause de la pénombre. Leurs voix étaient si basses que le bibliothécaire avait peine à entendre.

- On ne devrait plus se voir comme ça, continua la voix. C'est trop dangereux.

Kagura parut décontenancé une minute. Il se ressaisit, ses yeux étincelants d'un éclat de désespoir vain.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux… ce que…

Il secoua énergiquement la tête.

- Non, je veux rester ici! Je veux que…

Il se tut, la voix un peu bloquée par sa respiration saccadée. Son interlocuteur le prit doucement par l'épaule, effleura son cou.

- Je sais… Je sais que cela est dur mais… On ne peut pas continuer comme ça… Tous les professeurs l'apprendraient, tous, tu m'entends? Ce serait tragique!

L'interlocuteur regarda sa montre.

- Il va falloir que tu retournes en cours, fais comme je te l'ai dit, ça vaudra mieux pour nous deux. N'en parle à personne… Fais en sorte qu' « il » puisse être fier de toi comme à chaque cours, à chaque fois que tu feras des efforts. Je suis sûr que cela « lui » fera plaisir.

Kagura acquiesça d'un vague signe de la tête. Mais, alors qu'il allait partir, il revint brusquement sur ses pas et étreignit son interlocuteur de toutes ses formes. Une larme perla à son œil gauche qu'il essuya bien vite avant de disparaître vers la sortie.

La personne dans l'ombre eut comme un triste soupir puis lentement, s'en alla. Gushoshin, ébahi, n'eut pas le réflexe de voler pour voir son visage.

Son bec claqueta doucement dans le silence de la bibliothèque.

« Kagura Tatsuhiko… Quel secret caches-tu donc? »

Hisoka marchait dans le couloir, sans un but précis. Ses yeux étaient baissés vers le sol, vagues et songeurs. Machinalement, il porta la main à sa poitrine, là où battait son cœur de façon habituelle. Pourtant… à trois reprises, il avait « sa » présence, lui, l'homme aux yeux d'argent. C'était un sentiment inorganique qui s'était emparé de lui, l'avait manipulé tout entier. Comme si brusquement son esprit avait été forcé comme un coffre-fort.

« Cela voudrait-il dire… qu'il serait tout près de moi? »

Il n'osait pas y penser mais malgré tout l'idée l'effleura. La dernière fois que ce genre de douleur l'avait pris, c'était sur le Queen Camellia. Une brûlure l'avait parcourue et le soir même, « il » était venu, le toisant d'un sourire cruel.

- Hisoka!

La voix de Tsuzuki le ramena à la réalité. Il se tenait devant lui, un sirop à la main. Ses yeux améthystes avaient un étrange éclat. Un éclat qu'Hisoka n'aimait pas, à la fois furieux et triste.

- Hisoka…, répéta-t-il avec plus de douceur.

Ce ton était inhabituel. Hisoka le regarda puis lança un rapide coup d'œil au sirop qu'il tenait.

« Pantin… »

- Ah…

Ca y est… Cette brûlure le terrassait. Il fut plié en deux par la douleur, emporté par ce sentiment de cruauté ineffable.

- Hisoka!

Tsuzuki tendit une main.

- Non! Me touche pas! Cria Hisoka, la rage au cœur.

Il se tut, haletant, tenter de faire chasser le goût de sang dans sa bouche. Ses bras étaient engourdis, il n'arrivait presque plus à se tenir debout. La vague noire de cet homme l'avait frappé avec violence cette fois-ci.

- Hisoka…, souffla Tsuzuki.

Soudain, le jeune garçon comprit. Comprit ce regard presque désespéré du Shinigami devant lui.

- Il… Il est là? Demanda-t-il, ébahi. Il est donc revenu?

Tsuzuki acquiesça de la tête. Hisoka soupira, à la fois soulagé - était-ce possible?- et furieux.

- Pourquoi… faut-il qu'il soit là, encore et toujours…?

Ce furent les seules paroles qui sortirent de sa bouche à cet instant. Oui, c'était compréhensible mais finalement, cela lui importait peu. C'était bizarre mais tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était si enfin cet homme allait réapparaître.

Hisoka serra les lèvres. Le rêve qu'il avait fait sous la lune rouge était un avertissement, il le savait.

Tsuzuki sentit son cœur se contracter. Ce sentiment qui le taraudait, que cela voulait-il dire?

- On se voit ce soir dans ta chambre, décréta Hisoka d'une voix métallique. Qu'on trouve des infos sur Kagura Tatsuhiko.

- Hisoka…

- T'en fais pas pour moi, ton sentiment de compassion me fait un poids d'enfer sur la tête…

Tsuzuki suivit la silhouette d'Hisoka disparaître au bout du couloir. Ses yeux améthystes s'assombrirent.

« Poupée de noir et de voilette pleurait en silence dans l'oubli de l'existence… »

A ce moment, Hisoka fut une poupée. Cette poupée que Tsuzuki essayait de protéger, prenant soin de son doux visage et son cœur de porcelaine. Ses yeux verts étaient le reflet d'une douleur si lointaine…

« Hisoka… »

- Tu sors encore ce soir?

- Hum… Un truc urgent…

Kagura mettait un sweater noir ouvrant d'un geste simultané la fenêtre. Hisoka le regardait faire, installé à son bureau, lisant un livre qu'il avait pris à la bibliothèque. Kagura avait déjà raté le repas d'hier et était rentré à minuit passée.

« Je sais que je suis pas sa mère mais il est un élément dans l'enquête, j'en suis persuadé… »

Quelle étrange sensation, Hisoka n'arrivait pas à la faire disparaître. Ce mur psychique les séparant était d'une force incroyable, on avait l'impression que l'esprit et le cœur de Kagura restaient désespérément cloîtrés en son être.

Kagura s'aperçut que le Shinigami le fixait avec insistance.

- Eh, quoi? Chuis pas bien habillé?

- Euh… Si, si, c'est bon, s'empressa de répondre Hisoka, vaguement gêné, à sa grande surprise.

Il tenta de replonger dans son livre mais les lignes lui faisaient autant d'effet qu'une théorie physicienne. Les lettres dansaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse les réunir pour former des mots et des phrases concrètes.

Depuis le retour de Muraki, ses pensées s'agglutinaient dans sa tête, mêlées à un sentiment d'agacement, de mépris et de rage qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Ce qu'il pensait de Muraki était très vague, en tant qu'humain - si cela était possible -.

Kagura passa près de lui, portant sa veste en jean sur son épaule. Il eut un regard vague dans la direction d'Hisoka puis referma la porte derrière lui. Hisoka se retrouva plongé dans le silence à peine interrompu par le tic-tac du réveil de son co-locataire.

Le soleil au loin, terminait sa course, se transformant dans l'éclat bleuté du crépuscule en une étrange sphère rouge sang. Quelques heures plus tard, l'astre lunaire se poserait à la même place, absorbant la couleur maudite du soleil, devenant elle-même de la couleur amère et vermeille.

Hisoka se pencha en arrière, sa tête se laissant aller contre le dossier de la chaise. Il contempla quelques instants le plafond blanc où une ombre se dessinait peu à peu, la sienne, brouillée par l'éclat de la lampe posée sur son bureau. Lentement, il fit descendre son regard jusqu'à la table de nuit de Kagura. Un livre y était posé ainsi que son réveil.

« Eh si… je trouvais des informations? »

Après tout, il était ici en tant qu'enquêteur. Tatsumi avait raison: il devaient agir au plus vite. Hisoka se leva et très calme s'avança vers les affaires de Kagura.

Il prit le livre entre ses doigts, étudia le titre: « Poèmes sous le clair de lune » dont le nom de l'auteur ne lui revenait pas en mémoire.

« Tiens? »

Il y avait une drôle d'épaisseur sous la jaquette de couverture. C'était un papier plié en quatre avec soin. Hisoka le déplia et lut:

Chaque jour, sans relâche, je t'attendais, dans le gouffre infernal de la passion…

Que je brûle les cieux si purs, que je souille les écrits sacrés, cela n'aurait pas d'importance…

Car tant que tu n'es pas à mes côtés, mon cœur reste vide et insensible à toute chaleur autre que la tienne…

Si pour te retrouver, je devrais me séparer de mon âme alors aimes un corps sans esprit que je serai…

Tout en toi éveille en moi une fougueuse et tendre adoration.

Que ton corps, ton âme, ton amour soient pour moi le plus grand des trésors.

Pour mon cher Kagura.

La lettre avait été écrite à la main, une écriture soignée appliquée, comme si la personne avait pris du temps, avait inscrit chaque lettre avec la même tendresse, la même affection. Mais rien ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait d'une femme ou d'un homme.

Hisoka plissa les yeux. Il prit une feuille de son propre cahier et inscrivit la lettre jusqu'au dernier mot puis replia le véritable bout de papier et le remit dans le livre qu'il laissa à la page exacte, au même endroit. Il entreprit de fouiller le reste de la table de chevet. Il y avait deux ou trois autres livres sans intérêt, des stylos et un bloc-notes. Hisoka le feuilleta. C'étaient des essais d'expression écrite sur divers sujets. Sûrement pour les cours particuliers qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre.

« Rien d'intéressant, à part ce mot… »

Il se figea, abasourdi. La page qu'il avait sous les yeux… ce n'était quand même pas…

Il était cinq poupées, cinq demoiselles…

La première était de pervenche et d'azur,

Parlant de sa voix la plus pure…

Le passage de la première poupée avait été rayée rageusement.

La deuxième était de rouge et vermeille,

Observant mille merveille…

De nouveau les deux lignes avaient été barrées.

La troisième était de printemps et de vert,

Écoutant des chansons de la plus belle manière…

Et là, avec encore plus de férocité, les deux vers de cette comptine avaient été rayés, surlignés jusqu'à ce qu'on les voit à peine. Hisoka avait presque le souffle coupé.

« Kagura… Ne me dis pas que… »

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Impossible. Mais pourtant…

Hisoka prit le bloc-notes et après avoir refermé le tiroir sortit de sa chambre presque en courant.

« Kagura! »

- Gushoshin, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?

Tsuzuki, interrogateur, se pencha vers la petite épaule du bibliothécaire, occupé à ramener autant d'informations qu'il pouvait sur le centre et tous ses occupants. Son bec doré claqueta dans un signe d'agacement.

- Tsuzuki, ce n'est pas en me bavant dessus que vous trouverez des indices.

Clic!

Gushoshin cessa soudain de pianoter sur son ordinateur, ses petits yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Son bec s'entrouvrit sous le choc. Tsuzuki se pencha encore plus.

- Quoi? Que se passe-t-il?

Le bibliothécaire eut un mouvement de bec songeur. Il fit glisser la flèche de sa souris vers le document qu'il lisait. Après avoir parcouru quelques lignes, le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes reconnut une lettre banale envoyée au maire de Kagoshima.

- Ben, ce n'est rien, il n'y a pas de quoi être aussi surpris.

- Abruti! Siffla Gushoshin. Vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose? Regardez…

Il cliqua sur les propriétés du document. Là, évidemment, Tsuzuki tiqua.

- Le fichier est anormalement gros pour une lettre d'une page et demie.

- Exact, et je crois que notre cher Migamôto cache quelque chose derrière ce fichier. Ce n'est pas très compliqué quand on y pense. Il suffit de se débrouiller un peu en informatique pour dissimuler quelques Ko en plus.

Tsuzuki eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Et je suppose que pour toi, ce ne sera pas très compliqué de les retrouver, non?

Le bec de Gushoshin claqueta de nouveau, comme dans un ravissement. Le petit bibliothécaire fit craqua les jointures de ses petites mains.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser.

Il pianota plus d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, sans quitter un seul instant l'écran de ses petits yeux expressifs et concentrés. Tsuzuki, sans mot dire, regardait les fichiers s'ouvrir et de se refermer aussi sec avant que de nouveaux documents n'apparaissent.

Le petit manière dura ainsi vingt-cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que…

Clic!

- Voilà, je l'ai, ce fichu fichier caché! S'exclama Gushoshin, aussi victorieux que le soldat sur son premier champ de bataille.

Il se tut aussi vite, le regard exorbité. Tsuzuki, atterré, les membres pendants, regardait les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible…

Une nausée s'empara de lui, tant ce qu'il voyait était si… abject…

- Le… Le salaud! Murmura-t-il, fou de rage. Comment a-t-il osé faire ça?

Gushoshin se ressaisit difficilement, tentant de baisser le regard.

- Je crois que nous savons pourquoi Migamôto s'est fait tué. Le coupable avait un mobile.

- Non, sans blague, ironisa Tsuzuki d'une voix amère. Le salaud… Faire ça…

Il regarda sa montre.

- Mais… que fait Hisoka? Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on l'attend!

« Hisoka… »

- Alors… tu es quand même venu…

Le docteur aux yeux argentés eut un doux sourire. Ce sourire que le garçon détestait.

- Viens, mon joli…

La porte de l'infirmerie, entrouverte, s'ouvrit davantage par une main tremblante de colère. Le docteur fit un léger signe de tête.

- Entre… mon magnifique pantin…

**_A suivre..._**


	6. Poupée de neige

_**Poupée de sang**_

Par Tsubaki HimePour Kima Muraki qui attendait impatiemment la suite…

_** Chapitre V**_

**_Poupée de neige_**

Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans un tel pétrin? Il se rappelait, il avait couru hors de sa chambre, avait longé le couloir près du préau et soudain… il y était entré.

Il était entré dans l'antre de l'Ange de l'Apocalypse. Les membres tremblants, les yeux vides, sa main s'était posée sur la poignée glacée de la porte et lentement…

- Entre… mon magnifique pantin…

Et lui, avait obéi. Tel le pantin qu'il était.

La porte se referma sur eux.

- Je savais que tu me reviendrais… Ce n'était qu'une question de jours.

Cette voix, comme elle le faisait frissonner… Une voix si douce mais si froide. La voix cruelle du démon.

- Tu n'étais donc pas mort, siffla Hisoka, tentant de faire passer le tremblement qui le parcourait.

- Comment le pourrais-je?

- ….

- Tu n'as pas changé.

Le docteur s'approcha de lui, son visage se noyant dans l'ombre du crépuscule. Il tendit une main vers son visage pâle comme la Mort. Hisoka tressaillit, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

« C'est… comme dans mon rêve… »

- Arrête!

PAF

Il le repoussa violemment, se colla pratiquement contre le mur, le corps tremblant de violents spasmes. Muraki, imperturbable, le toisa froidement puis, dans un petit rire, s'approcha de l'armoire à pharmacie.

- Tu n'as pas changé, répéta-t-il comme une jolie formule de politesse. Toujours aussi froid, tu laisses ce qui te sert de cœur fermé. Mais reconnais-le, tu es seul…

Hisoka secoua énergiquement la tête.

- Non! C'est faux!

- Ah oui? Fit Muraki, un rictus se dessinant alors sur ses lèvres blanches. Alors, dis-moi qui pense à toi, qui se soucie de toi encore maintenant. De toute façon, tu as toujours été seul, depuis l'instant même où tes parents ont découvert ton empathie. Vas-y, dis ce nom qui te brûle les lèvres…

Cette aura si noire, tel un gouffre, elle l'aspirait, le vidait de son énergie. Hisoka sentit son esprit défaillir mais il devait s'accrocher, continuer à rester conscient.

- C'est…

- Dis-le… Cherche dans ton esprit mais tu ne trouveras personne…

« Arrête… C'est faux… », songea Hisoka, de toute la ferveur de son âme. « Je… Je ne suis plus seul… Je le sais, j'en suis persuadé… »

- C'est… C'est…

Ses lèvres tremblèrent, comme si elles voulaient retenir cette révélation. Mais il le fallait, car c'était la vérité. Il se l'était cachée depuis plusieurs mois. Cette personne, cet individu si gentil le protégeait depuis leur rencontre. Dès le début, il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Ses yeux si chaleureux, pleins de confiance l'avaient gagné et combler… Mais il avait fermé sa raison, avait préféré daigner cette vérité. Son cœur, encore cisaillé par les grandes violences qu'il avait subi, s'était cicatrisé au fil des missions. Son âme s'était comme… purifiée de ses cauchemars ténébreux. Et cette chaleur qui naissait au fond de son être, de plus en plus présente; un rayon de soleil tellement agréable… Amitié? Non, c'était plus fort, plus puissant que ce sentiment.

Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Pourquoi, dans ce songe si cruel, il avait crié avec rage qu'il allait protéger cette personne. Pourquoi il pensait à lui, songeait toujours s'il n'allait pas faire une bêtise, pour le protéger de toutes ses forces.

« Cet homme… C'est… C'est… »

- Tsuzuki!

Le cri éclata dans l'air. Le docteur se figea et demeura une demi-seconde surpris. Le frémissement qui avait parcouru son visage disparut comme un éclair de chaleur. Il contempla le garçon qu'il avait tué plusieurs années auparavant.

- C'est… C'est Tsuzuki! Répéta Hisoka avec encore plus de conviction. C'est lui, c'est grâce à lui si je ne suis plus seul! C'est encore lui qui me permet de t'oublier, de ne plus me rappeler toutes les tortures que tu m'as infligés !Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, je m'en contrefiche mais c'est ainsi, je ne pourrais pas le cacher!

Muraki ricana.

- Ce mouton noir…

Sa voix était tout un rire à elle seule.

- Hahaha! Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que cet homme rejeté par Dieu lui-même, cet individu au passé plus noir que les ténèbres puisse t'aimer comme toi, tu sembles l'aimer? Imbécile de marionnette, tu me déçois. Je pensais vraiment que tu avais gardé au fond de ton âme ignorante un semblant de bon sens mais je vois que je me suis trompé.

Il eut de nouveau un grand éclat de rire si violent qu'Hisoka sursauta, tentant de ne pas montrer son visage aux rougeurs évidentes de gêne et de colère. Gêné d'avoir divulgué ce qui était son véritable secret, ses propos qui lui tenaient à cœur. Furieux d'entendre cet homme qu'il haïssait se moquer de lui.

- Qui de nous, finalement, n'est pas le plus seul? Dit enfin Muraki d'une voix profonde après s'être calmé.

Sa main prit un flacon de désinfectant à peine entamé.

- Mais…

CHLING!!

Hisoka à cet instant, ressentit quelque chose de froid frapper violemment son visage puis éclater sous le choc, déversant un liquide à la fois brûlant et glacé. Des morceaux de verre lui rentrèrent dans l'arcade sourcilière, la joue et l'œil. Des larmes de sang coulèrent sur sa peau blessée tandis qu'abasourdi, il regardait Muraki qui lui avait envoyé férocement la bouteille en pleine figure.

Malgré la douleur physique, rien n'était comparable à celle qui émanait de Muraki tout entier, cette aura de colère si violente, si enflammée qu'elle en était palpable.

- Jamais, siffla-t-il d'une hargne tenace. Jamais je ne tolérai que ma marionnette, mon pantin tissé dans ma chair et mon sang puisse être heureux! Jamais! Tant que je serai là, tu ne seras jamais heureux, je m'y opposerais!

Une colère… semblable à la rouille ou au sang. On avait beau frotter, frotter, ou même supplier, elle demeurait, aussi vivace et brûlante que la lave en fusion. Hisoka, les membres de plomb, sentait le sang couler sur son visage maintenant en un large filet chaud, se perdant dans son cou avant de dégouliner en gouttelettes rougeâtres dans sa chemise blanche.

La fureur du docteur disparut peu à peu, remplacée par une moquerie sûre.

- Il est temps que tu t'en ailles…, souffla-t-il, presque calmé. Sinon, je crois que je n'hésiterais pas à te trucider sur le champ.

Il lui tourna le dos mais joua un dernier joker.

- Ce serait beaucoup trop facile, je tiens à savourer cet instant…. Viendra le jour où, par ma seule volonté, tu seras de nouveau à moi.…

Cette phrase glissa dans l'air, aussi menaçante qu'un couteau sous la gorge. Une flamme glacée brilla dans les yeux du docteur pour pénétrer dans le cœur blessé du Shinigami aux yeux d'émeraude.

La face du démon s'évanouit, laissant place au sourire chaleureux que devrait habituellement un véritable médecin.

- N'oublie de nettoyer ta pauvre plaie, tu es vraiment dans un sale état…

« Sale… Sale… »

La colère qui était en lui débordait, faisait frémir son visage ensanglanté. Mais il ne devait pas montrer de la faiblesse, il ne devait en aucun cas prouver qu'il était encore si fragile devant son assassin.

Comme un automate, il recula jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit d'une main glacée par un mélange étrange de peur et de haine, avant de disparaître, ses pas résonnant dans le couloir.

Le docteur eut un bref soupir, reposant sa blouse blanche sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il s'assit, les paumes soutenant son menton, son regard si perspicace et en même temps si maléfique brouillé par la réflexion. Puis, lentement, son visage se baissa vers les dossiers qu'il examinait avant l'apparition de son pantin.

Ces lettres… Il les avait lues et relues, les prenant comme pièces de son échiquier. Trois meurtres avec pour seuls indices ces poupées de porcelaine aussi mal au point que les victimes. Et cette comptine si amère tirée d'un vieux livre anglais: les cinq poupées…

« Poupée de sang… Pantin de chair… Vous êtes à moi, vos yeux vagues se perdant dans ma contemplation… »

- Ah Hisoka!

Enfin, il était venu. Tsuzuki, en voyant l'adolescent apparaître, le visage en sang, avait eu raison de s'inquiéter malgré la courte distance qui séparait sa chambre de la sienne. Des bouts de verre étaient restés enfoncés dans sa peau blanche devenue gonflée par l'impact et son œil, rougi par le liquide rouge qui coulait sur ses joues, avait gardé une lueur de peur et de haine assourdie par l'angoisse qu'exprimait inconsciemment le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes.

- Tsuzuki, c'est bon, calme-toi, fit sèchement Hisoka. Ca va cicatriser, c'est rien du tout… Mais éloigne-toi de moi, s'il te plaît.

- Hisoka, je…

- Tes sentiments… sont lourds à porter.

Tsuzuki se rendit compte que leurs deux corps étaient presque serrés l'un contre l'autre, lui tentant de mettre de l'eau sur les coupures pour les faire disparaître plus vite. Mais ses angoisses et ses pensées revenant vers Muraki créaient malgré lui des vagues froides d'émotions, ce que Hisoka ne supportait que très difficilement.

- Ah pardon…

Il se recula, laissant Hisoka prendre de lui-même le mouchoir que le petit bibliothécaire, ne les quittant pas du regard, lui avait tendu avant de se replonger dans la contemplation monstrueuse des images qu'il avait dénichées.

- Alors, du nouveau? Demanda Hisoka en enlevant un bout de verre coincer vers la tempe.

- Ca on peut le dire, avoua Tsuzuki, amer. Gushoshin a retrouvé sur les dossiers de Migamôto des choses particulièrement intéressantes, et en fait…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Un cri déchira le paisible silence du centre. C'était une voix de femme, complètement hystérique. Une peur intense déferla sur Hisoka qui sentit ses muscles se contracter. Quelque chose de froid planait dans le centre.

- La bibliothèque!

Tsuzuki, en se mettant sur les mêmes ondes que le jeune empathe, ressentit à son tour ce brusque changement d'atmosphère. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les deux Shinigami sortirent de la chambre en trombe, suivi par Gushoshin passé en mode invisibilité.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte ouverte de la pièce où se tenait, livide, une jeune surveillante. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par l'horreur et ses mains tremblantes, étaient tendues vers quelque chose sur le sol.

- Mademoiselle!

La jeune femme vit avec semi-soulagement le nouveau surveillant arriver, suivi par un pensionnaire. Il s'arrêta près d'elle, ne comprenant pas cette terreur.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Là… Là… Je… Je l'ai trouvé sur le sol…, bégaya la surveillante, complètement dépassée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Je faisais ma ronde habituelle lorsque j'ai vu la porte de la bibliothèque entrouverte et c'est là… c'est là que…

Elle éclata en sanglots, montrant de nouveau la cause de son horreur.

En voyant cela, les deux Shinigami eurent comme un haut-le-corps.

Du sang. Il y avait du sang partout sur le sol, comme une étrange mare rougeâtre, étincelant à la pâle lueur de la lune. Et, gisant dans ce liquide amer…

Un buste, le torse complètement déchiqueté, laissant entrevoir les entrailles; une tête au crâne fracassé comme une coquille d'œuf; des bras et des jambes figés dans la rigidité cadavérique, habillés du tissu de l'uniforme scolaire….

Tout cela avait été éparpillé en six morceaux distincts, comme une étoile macabre luisant dans le sang frais.

Ce visage… Un visage où habituellement régnait la méprise et la moquerie, mise à l'avant pour masquer toute peur et lâcheté… Un piercing argenté à l'oreille ne laissait plus de doute concernant son identité…

Shinayama.

Ses yeux voilés par la mort avaient gardé une expression de terreur jamais égalée et sa bouche se tordait étrangement, comme s'il avait tenté de crier avant de passer de vie à trépas.

- Hisoka…

La main de Tsuzuki désigna une petite forme près du corps de l'adolescent.

Une poupée, à l'habit d'un blanc dorénavant moucheté de rouge. Ses cheveux d'un brun doré s'étalaient en bouclettes sur ses joues froides et ses lèvres peintes en forme de cœur étiraient un sourire savamment triste et mélancolique.

Une poupée. Enfin ce qu'il en restait.

De ce petit tas de cire habilement construit, il ne restait que six fragments, les six membres éparpillés de la même manière que le pauvre pensionnaire.

_Il était cinq poupées,_

_Cinq charmantes demoiselles,_

_Toutes de robes élégantes vêtues et de dentelle._

_La quatrième était de neige,_

_Goûtant aux joies du cortège._

La quatrième victime de la comptine. La poupée de neige.

Les deux Shinigami, sans bruit, contemplèrent le cadavre de Shinayama.

« Bourreau, qui es-tu donc pour sacrifier autant de vies? »

_**A suivre…**_


	7. Images dévoilées

_**Poupée de sang**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Un gros merci, un très, voire immense merci aux rewieweuses ( s'écrit comme ça ce mot ?)A ce stade de l'histoire, il me reste encore à écrire deux ou trois chapitres plus l'épilogue. Mais d'abord, remercions tout le petit monde :_

_Kima Muraki : Mici beaucoup. Mais tu avais peut-être raison, Shinayama, les membres arrachés… Mais tout cela fait partie de l'intrigue que je dois mener jusqu'au bout. La preuve : vous savez qui c'est le bourreau !_

_Mimi yuy : Un grand merci ! Tu as pris le temps de m'envoyer une rewiew à chaque chapitre de lu. Contente de savoir que ça te plaît. C'est parti pour la suite._

_On va enfin savoir comment Migamôto a pu se procurer de l'argent…_

_Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, je vous préviens. Pour le découpage des chap., cela était absolument nécessaire. Désolée._

**Chapitre VI**

**Images dévoilées**

- Quelle histoire… Mon Dieu, quand cela cessera-t-il enfin?

Kawashi avait été appelé de toute urgence au centre. L'homme aux yeux d'habitude si clairs et bienveillants tremblait de tous ses membres et ses mains, toutes aussi blanches que son visage, n'arrivaient pratiquement pas à saisir le verre que Tsuzuki lui tendait, alors qu'Hisoka, resté près de la bibliothèque, avait contacté à l'aide du portable de la surveillante les autorités.

Le sous-directeur n'en revenait pas. De l'horreur infinie se lisait dans son regard vague.

- Déjà Eiji, puis Mayumi et enfin Mr Migamôto…. La situation était déjà très pénible, surtout pour les jeunes du centre qui sont déboussolés mais alors là… C'est allé trop loin. Le meurtrier n'a pas hésité à tuer un mineur! Tout le centre est sans-dessus dessous dorénavant!

Kawashi se mordit la lèvre.

- Si seulement je n'avais pas été occupé à ce moment, se maudit-il, jamais ce « bourreau » n'aurait tué ce jeune pensionnaire.

Tsuzuki lui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je sais pertinemment que la mort de vos collègues et de ce jeune qui s'avérait être un de vos élèves vous marque beaucoup mais il faut faire face car maintenant, tout l'avenir du centre pèse sur vous.

Kawashi essaya de sourire mais n'y parvint point. Cette expression si triste ne pouvait que le faire ressembler à un certain secrétaire de l'Enma-Cho.

- C'est si dur…, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres. Dire que dès demain, les autorités vont accourir et déstabiliser les mineurs du centre… Il faut impérativement retrouver le meurtrier sinon, je ne donne pas cher de la vie des pensionnaires.

Tsuzuki le considéra gravement. Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge. Kawashi était un homme bien, cela se voyait, se sentait. Mais pourtant… Ce qu'il avait vu sur le portable de Gushoshin ne pouvait que lui rappeler à quel point Migamôto avait été un homme abject. Alors qu'il allait chercher un autre verre d'eau, il se demanda clairement s'il n'était pas préférable de dire tout ce qu'il savait à Kawashi ou…

Une idée germa dans son esprit. C'était vraiment risqué mais…

« Le tout pour le tout… »

- Mr Kawashi?

L'homme se retourna, le fixant de son air si triste.

- Oui?

- Écoutez-moi, ce que j'ai à vous dire est incroyable mais vous devez me faire confiance…

Comme l'avait prévu Kawashi, les autorités débarquèrent au centre. En petits groupes, ils fouillèrent une bonne heure dans les dortoirs ainsi que dans les salles de classe, sans oublier le réfectoire. Les plus doués dans le domaine s'attaquèrent à la salle d'informatique tandis que les inspecteurs questionnaient tous les surveillants et professeurs tour à tour. Les autorités, cependant, n'avaient pas été en mesure de questionner Kawashi car ce dernier avait tout bonnement disparu tôt le matin, signalant dans un bref document qu'il partait pour Nagasaki afin de régler quelques affaires.

Les élèves, ayant été mis au courant du meurtre qui avait eu lieu dans la bibliothèque, étaient incroyablement dociles, même ceux qui d'habitude avaient un comportement assez violent. La mort de Shinayama avait fait comme un coup au cœur, tant et si bien que la police décida que les élèves retourneraient dans le dortoir pour le reste de la journée, au moins pour les inspecteurs puissent déceler quelques indices. Mais, tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé n'étaient que de vulgaires dossiers pour le site du centre, laissés en évidence par les soins du petit bibliothécaire au bec d'oiseau, piratant ainsi les ordinateurs pour qu'ils ne puissent en aucun cas s'aventurer plus loin dans le réseau.

C'était la règle de l'Enma-Cho.

Cette enquête leur était réservée.

Les deux Shinigami se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du nouveau surveillant aux yeux d'améthystes que vers le début de l'après-midi. Tsuzuki avait prétexté une retenue pour le pauvre Hisoka ( le motif: ne pas avoir daigné répondre au surveillant lors du repas ) et ainsi le ramener pour lui divulguer ce qu'il avait trouvé grâce à Gushoshin.

Hisoka, assis en face de l'écran, contempla les petites mains du bibliothécaire s'affairer quelques minutes. De nouveau la lettre envoyée au maire de Kagoshima apparut sur l'écran. L'empathe la parcourut du regard.

- Mais, ce n'est qu'une demande pour avoir plus de riz pour la cantine, lança-t-il, surpris.

Tsuzuki échangea un regard avec Gushoshin.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il d'une voix métallique.

Gushoshin effectua encore une fois la manœuvre de la veille, décryptant le fichier pour faire apparaître les Ko cachés. Il mit moins de temps, permettant au jeune garçon de regarder les images cachées derrière la lettre.

Clic!

Les images se firent plus nettes et aussitôt, Hisoka se sentit pris d'une envie de vomir.

- Des… Des garçons…

Ce n'était pas possible…

Des jeunes garçons, le visage tiré dans un sourire forcé, se tenaient sur les photos, raides, habillés seulement d'un jean ou d'un short, laissant voir leur torse nu. Ils avaient une pancarte dans les mains: _Choisissez-moi, vous ne le regretterez pas. Mon nom est…_

En-dessous, une adresse e-mail suivi d'un numéro de téléphone s'affichait. Hisoka, de plus en plus dégoûté, fit glisser la souris. Des centaines de photos. Toutes n'étaient que des profils de garçons, la plupart n'ayant pas plus de quinze ans. Avec un malaise évident, Hisoka reconnut certains de ses camarades de classe, souriant toujours de cette manière dominée. Peu à peu, les sentiments éprouvés de ces garçons semblèrent rejaillir de cet écran glacé, ce qui suffit à Hisoka à devenir pratiquement livide. Mais le pire était à venir…

Cette fois, c'étaient des e-mails envoyés par des pseudos bien inutiles. Certains désiraient avoir une rencontre avec le numéro 123 ou bien organiser une petite soirée avec des amis et inviter le certain numéro 45.

Tsuzuki s'aperçut que les mains d'Hisoka tremblaient.

- Hisoka, éteins, tu te fais du mal…

Hisoka était hypnotisé, atterré. Lui qui d'habitude ne semblait être qu'impassible avait tout bonnement changé de visage. Ses joues s'étaient vidées de toute couleur et ses yeux faisaient un rapide va-et-vient entre les photos et les coordonnées des envoyeurs.

Le Shinigami d'améthystes, sans mot dire, éteignit le portable, ce qui permit à Hisoka de respirer. Tsuzuki savait à quel point cette révélation lui tenait à cœur car c'était un peu comme s'il revoyait ce cauchemar, cette nuit si cruelle qu'il avait passée avec l'Ange de l'Apocalypse.

Gushoshin, ne se faisant vraiment pas aux images de son portable, s'était assis en tailleur dans l'air, les bras croisés.

- Voilà d'où venaient tous les virements d'argent, expliqua-t-il. Les 1.500.000 de yens était un échange contre une nuit avec l'un des pensionnaires. On comprend aisément pourquoi le centre s'est perfectionné d'un seul coup, avec des instruments aussi modernes.

- Mais alors… pourquoi Eiji Wabashi et Mayumi Enzô ont-ils été tués eux aussi? Demanda Hisoka, regardant malgré lui l'écran devenu noir.

- Ils devaient être au parfum, ça ne peut pas être autrement, répondit Tsuzuki, ses yeux plus sombres que d'habitude. A mon avis, le meurtrier a valu faire disparaître tous ceux qui avaient fait partie du stratagème.

- Non, ça ne tient pas, rétorqua l'empathe. J'avoue qu'avec Migamôto, le mobile est tout à fait prouvé mais pour les autres, c'est une autre affaire. Réfléchis, si le meurtrier s'en prenait à « tous » ceux qui avaient fait partie du réseau, il s'en serait pris autrement. Il y a au moins des dizaines, pour ne pas dire des centaines de personnes concernées, directement ou non. Le meurtrier n'a pas choisi ses victimes par hasard.

- Quant au cas de Shinayama, c'est assez étrange. Peut-être faisait-il partie du lot des garçons prostitués? Ou qu'il a découvert que l'un de ses camarades de classe était mis sur les fichiers de Migamôto?

- Hum… non… Regarde les morts, il faut avoir des tripes d'acier pour oser tuer des personnes avec une telle cruauté.

Hisoka se tut, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser au docteur à la blouse blanche. Lui seul était capable d'une telle chose. Il avait des dizaines de crimes à son actif, si ce n'était plus. Mais une barrière les empêchait de l'approcher. L'aura glaciale qui l'enveloppait était d'une forte psychique puissante.

Et de toute façon, le jeune empathe n'avait pas la moindre envie de le revoir. La coupure sur son visage ayant disparu dans la nuit, pour la grande surprise des autres élèves, restait encore un souvenir douloureux.

Soudain, il se rappela. Kagura… Kagura n'était revenu que vers une heure du matin, une demi-heure après que la mort de Shinayama ait été découverte. En fait, au même moment que Kawashi pour être précis.

Il fut pris d'un doute affreux. Outre cette solitude que le garçon aspirait, la barrière psychique qui bloquait Hisoka à toutes ses émotions, il y avait aussi la lettre d'amour et le bloc-notes qu'il avait retrouvé où les vers de la comptine avaient été écrits puis rayés. Il avait oublié de montrer cet indice à Tsuzuki mais ce n'était pas trop tard.

- Tsuzuki, regarde ça!

Il sortit de sa poche la feuille de bloc-notes ainsi que la copie de la lettre. Tsuzuki lit tout d'une traite et peu à peu, son regard se fit plus sombre qu'un soir d'orage.

Lui aussi avait des flashs. Après la mort de Shinayama, le cas du suspect Kagura Tatsuhiko lui était tout bonnement sorti de la tête.

« Attends une petite minute… »

- Hisoka! Il faut qu'on aille à la bibliothèque!

- Hein?

- Maintenant!

Sans se faire prier davantage, le Shinigami aux yeux d'émeraude suivit son partenaire, un peu dépassé par ce sentiment qu'exprimait l'homme de soixante-dix ans de plus que lui.

**_A suivre…_**

_Je vous l'avais dit, ce chapitre est court. Mais l'autre nous révélera quelque chose d'important concernant Kagura (je fais ma pub, non ?)_

_Blood Kiss, Tsubaki Himé_


	8. Le secret de Kagura

**_Poupée de sang_**

Par Tsubaki Hime

Dans ce chapitre, vous saurez enfin pourquoi Hisoka ne parvenait pas à lire dans les sentiments de Kagura. J'espère que ça vous plaira. La fin de ce chap. n'est pas très gaie mais c'est fait pour (nyak… nyak)

**Chapitre VII**

**Le secret de Kagura**

Il l'avait oublié dans la bibliothèque. Ce message si important pour lui. C'était « sa » lettre, son secret. Si les flics l'avaient entre leurs mains, ce serait terrible.

D'un pas lent, le jeune garçon se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Sa main tremblait à peine tandis qu'avec une pointe de rancœur, il tourna la poignée de la porte.

Ses yeux noirs aux éclats bleu-gris eurent une étrange étincelle.

« Je dois reprendre ce qui m'est cher! »

La porte s'entrouvrit lentement.

- Personne n'a le droit de venir ici, même toi, Kagura Tatsuhiko!

Le dénommé sursauta violemment et se plaqua contre la porte, toisant avec fureur les deux hommes lui faisant face. L'un d'eux, son co-locataire, le regardait avec des yeux graves. Le surveillant se tenait les bras croisés, ses yeux améthystes flamboyant de colère.

Le visage de Kagura eut un frémissement de haine. Ses yeux fixèrent un point sur le sol, tout, n'importe quoi qui pouvait éloigner le regard de feu de l'homme devant lui.

- Ca vous regarde pas…, lança-t-il amèrement.

PAF!

Des mains se plaquèrent contre la porte, l'empêchant tout mouvement de fuite. Stupéfait, Kagura mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre son souffle.

- Oh que si ça nous regarde et pas qu'un peu, gronda Tsuzuki, son souffle effleurant les joues du jeune homme tant leurs visages étaient rapprochés. Tu ne te rends pas compte des risques que tu prends, petit! Si jamais les flics te voyaient ici, ils n'auraient pratiquement pas besoin de preuve pour t'inculper.

- Je m'en fous complètement! S'exclama Kagura, le ton de sa voix tremblant de colère. Cassez-vous! Vous êtes comme tous les autres, vous pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens! Ca vous regarde pas ce que fais!

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête Hisoka.

- Toi aussi, t'es comme les autres! Cracha le jeune homme dont le visage n'était que la réplique parfaite de Tsuzuki. Moi qui pensais te faire confiance, t'es qu'un enfoiré! Vous êtes tous des enfoirés!

- Excepté bien sûr l'envoyeur de cette lettre, non? Répliqua calmement Hisoka en sortant de sa poche la copie du message.

Sur le coup, les joues de Kagura perdirent toutes couleurs. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et de gêne.

- Salaud! Grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Salopard!

Là, toute sa rage éclata. Jamais… Jamais il n'aurait cru Hisoka capable d'une telle traîtrise. Il s'était engouffré dans sa vie privée sans même se sentir gêner et maintenant, brandir cette lettre, cette chose qui lui était si chère…

- Je vais te faire la peau!

Kagura, violemment, se débattit mais c'était sans compter avec les bras forts de Tsuzuki. Ce dernier le prit fermement par les épaules, le bloquant à toute idée de frapper le jeune garçon aux yeux d'émeraude. Ce dernier, d'une voix implacable, continua à divulguer ce qui était le plus secret de Kagura.

- Ne crois pas que je fouille dans ta vie privée pour le plaisir, Kagura. C'est pour les besoins de l'enquête. En effet, nous deux, Tsuzuki et moi-même, sommes sur le piste du meurtrier des deux surveillants et du directeur du centre, ainsi que Shinayama.

Un pauvre rictus se dessina sur le visage de Kagura et Hisoka sut qu'il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde la mort du pensionnaire méprisant.

- Toutefois, continua Tsuzuki, imperturbable. Tes sorties nocturnes et les rendez-vous que tu prends avec un inconnu dans la bibliothèque ne font que renforcer nos soupçon sur ta personne.

Il se tut, contemplant la jeune homme qui se mettait à bouillonner, confiné contre la porte de la bibliothèque et les mains fortes du surveillant.

« Tiens? »

Soudain, il sentit un drôle d'odeur. Une odeur qui depuis plusieurs minutes semblait émaner de… Kagura. Et pourtant, ce parfum…

Il eut un flash.

- Mais… Cette Eau de Cologne que tu portes, s'exclama-t-il. C'est celle de Kawashi!

Le jeune homme le dévisagea, atterré.

Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Le premier soir au centre, il avait serré la main de Kawashi avant que ce dernier ne parte et cette odeur, cette Eau de Cologne avait laissé une empreinte sur sa paume. Un parfum racé, que l'on ne devait pas trouver à tous les coins de rue. Et si Kagura la portait, ça voulait dire que…

Le Shinigami échangea un regard avec Hisoka qui hocha la tête.

- Alors, la personne que tu fréquentes en secret… C'est Hokuto Kawashi, le sous-directeur!

- NON! NON C'EST FAUX!!

Hisoka se rapprocha de lui, le fixant intensément. Kagura se sentit pris au piège.

« Arrêtez… Vos voix… Ca y est… Je… Je les entends! »

- Tu vas devoir venir avec nous, Kagura, fit calmement Tsuzuki.

Il lui prit le poignet. Ce ne fut que plus tard que Tsuzuki regretta son geste.

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS!!!

La voix de Kagura vrilla les airs, terrifiée.

FLASH!

Soudain, Hisoka sentit une grande vague d'émotions le submerger. Glacée, mortelle…

« Ah… cette force! »

La barrière psychique le séparant de Kagura se brisa, causant l'un des plus grands chocs émotionnels que l'empathe ressentit de toute son existence. Ce qui n'était qu'un vide neutre auparavant était devenu une entrée gigantesque et non voulue de souvenirs et d'émotions. Des piques douloureux de sentiments imprégnèrent sa peau, le transpercèrent avec toute la force d'une balle de fusil à pompe. Colère, haine, solitude se suivaient à un rythme frénétique, aussi violemment qu'un tambour de guerre.

FLASH!

Un petit garçon aux cheveux foncés, enfermé dans sa chambre, les mains plaquées sur sa tête. Il souffrait tellement… Cette solitude était si palpable, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues si froides et tristes…

« Cesse donc d'utiliser ce pouvoir! Arrête donc de lire en nous! »

FLASH!

Un crissement de pneus et puis cette explosion si assourdissante, comme les Flammes de l'Enfer. Le sang coulait à flots et avait l'odeur de l'essence, cette odeur particulière qui avait coûté la vie à ce couple. Une ombre qui se redressa, une longue plaie lui traversant le torse… La volonté de vivre était mêlée au profond regret, aussi vivace qu'une barre de fer chauffée à blanc ancrée dans la peau…

« Papa, Maman… Je suis si désolé… Mais je dois vivre… »

FLASH!

Un visage souriant, perdu dans le brouillard. Qui était-ce donc? Une chaleur si douce émanait de lui… Il y eut un changement subtil dans les émotions. Une nuance un peu plus chaude et réconfortante… Hisoka n'eut pas le temps de voir cette personne qui causait ce changement mais la douceur de sa voix ne l'inquiéta pas.

« Je… Je crois que je suis amoureux… »

FLASH!

Hisoka n'en pouvait plus. Il était sur le point de suffoquer. Toutes ces phrases, toutes ces émotions que Kagura cachait en lui étaient si fortes, si empoisonnantes. Les sentiments de Kagura étaient proches du désespoir, une noirceur à peine éclairée par une lumière si fugitive, si fragile. Sa capacité à accumuler toutes ces émotions était arrivée à son point critique, le seuil zéro comme l'avait surnommé Tatsumi lors d'une expérience.

FLASH!

« C'est moi qui t'ai soigné, tu avais bien failli perdre la vie, mon petit… Tu perdais tout ton sang, mais heureusement l'opération s'est bien déroulée… Comment te sens-tu, mon petit homme? »

« Tu as du mal en expression écrite? Si tu veux, je peux t'aider… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets à l'écart des autres, on dirait que tu veux les éviter, ne pas les écouter…»

« Moi, je n'ai pas peur de toi… Si tu veux que je t'écoute, je le ferai toute ma vie… »

« Ne me quitte pas, ne me laisse plus jamais… Tu es ma raison de vivre, Kagura… »

FLASH!

Zéro. Le seuil avait été dépassé. D'un coup, la conscience d'Hisoka se brisa comme une statue de verre. Les images ancrées en lui se transformèrent en particules et sa propre voix, la chose qu'il avait parvenu à garde lors de cette attaque psychique se tut au fond de sa gorge. Lentement, le brouillard enveloppa l'empathe, le fit perdre pieds. Tout devint noir et suffocant, comme un foulard serré extrêmement fort autour de sa gorge. Deux taches colorés lui vrillèrent les yeux et soudainement, il s'évanouit, le regard ouvert, et glissa en arrière avec la douceur d'un bout de tissu tombant sur le sol.

- Hisoka!

Le sang de Tsuzuki ne fit qu'un tour et malgré ses réflexes, il ne put qu'assister impuissant au bruit sourd du corps de son partenaire s'effondrant par terre. Paniqué, il se précipita sur lui, ne se préoccupant plus de Kagura. Il prit délicatement Hisoka dans ses bras, remonta son visage pour lui faire reprendre de l'air car l'impacte du sol lui avait bloqué les poumons.

- Hisoka!

L'empathe ne répondit pas. Il ne le pouvait plus. Son visage, plus blanc que la neige, s'était figé dans une expression sourde de douleur et ses yeux, restés ouverts, n'avaient plus la moindre étincelle. On n'y sentait aucune émotion, aucune vie, rien. Le néant complet. Son regard n'avait plus que la consistance des yeux boules de verres des poupées de porcelaine.

La peur enfla dans la gorge de Tsuzuki. Il secoua Hisoka avec un peu de violence malgré lui.

- Merde, Hisoka! Hisoka! Réveille-toi!

- Taisez-vous!

Une voix suraiguë le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et vit Kagura s'affaler sur le sol, tremblant de tous ses membres. Son visage était crispé dans une douleur infinie et ses pupilles étaient dilatées, comme s'il venait de prendre une dose trop forte de drogue.

- Quoi?

- Je vous dis de faire taire vos voix, assez…

- Nos… voix…

La jeune homme déglutit difficilement, comme si cela était une chose des plus difficiles.

- Oui… Je… Je suis capable de… de lire dans les pensées des autres. Je peux voir leurs souvenirs, les images qu'ils cachent au fond d'eux. C'est… C'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler.

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, ses épaules parcourues de spasmes violents.

- Depuis ma naissance, je suis possédé par ce pouvoir qui m'empêche de me lier aux autres. A chaque instant, à chaque seconde, j'entends les voix intérieures de tous ceux qui m'entourent. Même si je fuis, même si je dois ne rien dire, je les entends, si souvent… Si souvent que j'en ai la nausée!

Il se tut tandis que Tsuzuki continuait de faire un va-et-vient du regard entre Hisoka toujours inconscient et Kagura dont les propos ne cessaient de le désarmer.

On aurait dit que le jeune homme essayait de se défaire d'un horrible poids qui avait pesé lourd dans son âme.

- Même mes parents… Malgré leurs douces paroles, quand ils disaient qu'ils m'aimaient, que j'étais encore leur fils, je savais ce qu'ils pensaient.

Les pensées de sa mère lui revinrent, aussi acides que le poison.

« Comment fait-il pour savoir ce que je pense? Kagura, tu me fais tellement peur, j'ai l'impression… l'impression que tu ne peux pas être mon fils! »

- Je… Je faisais tout pour ne pas entendre leurs voix intérieures, vraiment, continua Kagura, de plus en plus tremblant. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et je ne disais pas un mot. Je pensais que si je me taisais, alors les voix qui me harcelaient allaient disparaître. Mais… Mais ça n'a pas marché!

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, douleur et tristesse. Cette expression sur ce visage était si frappante que Tsuzuki ne put s'empêcher de penser à Hisoka, la première fois qu'il avait montré sa capacité à absorber les sentiments des autres.

- A la fin… J'ai cru devenir fou. Je ne pouvais plus supporter les faux-semblants de mes parents. Tous les mots qu'ils cachaient en eux, je les lisais comme dans un livre ouvert. Et un jour, il y a un peu plus de deux ans… j'ai… j'ai… je les ai tués! J'ai tué mes parents! Et moi, j'ai survécu… à mon propre crime…

La phrase était comme une révélation, une rage de cœur.

Lentement, il déboutonna sa chemise et laissa voir une large cicatrice qui lui barrait tout le torse, comme une seconde et immense bouche. Tsuzuki fronça les sourcils à cette image.

- Le docteur qui m'avait soigné m'a permis d'aller au centre après mon hospitalisation. Je n'avais plus de famille et cet endroit était prêt à m'accueillir. Mais finalement, ça n'a rien changé. Les voix des autres pensionnaires me vrillaient toujours l'esprit et j'étais contraint à cause de mon pouvoir à ne pas parler. Car je savais que si je disais quelque chose, même une petite phrase sans grande importance, alors les voix intérieures m'harcèleraient encore plus. J'évite les autres, pour ne pas écouter ce qui est leur vie privée et surtout ne pas souffrir. Puis, plusieurs mois après, la compassion s'est muée en moquerie. L'un des gars, Amano, a commencé à s'en prendre à moi, trop content d'avoir une tête de turc à martyriser. Il me mettait à bout, sucrait toute ma nourriture, déchirait mes livres et m'insultait par le biais des messages qu'il laissait dans les toilettes. Et un jour…

Les images de cette matinée lui revinrent en mémoire, aussi nettement que si c'était hier. Le cours d'algèbre n'avait pas commencé et alors que les derniers élèves posaient leurs affaires…

« Eh Tatsuhiko! Joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi! J'sais très bien pourquoi t'es arrivé au centre! »

Les murmures qui avaient suivi cette provocation et Kagura, un peu interloqué, regardant plutôt son livre à la page d'équations plutôt que de fixer Amano, ce gars si agressif.

« Fais pas le malin avec moi… La raison pour laquelle t'es là et que tu dis jamais rien c'est… c'est que t'es celui qui as tué ses propres parents! Je le sais, des contacts à moi sont formels! Alors, Tatsuhiko? »

Le silence si pesant… Amano ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit. Comment osait-il remuer le couteau dans la plaie, une plaie si fraîche encore? La colère de Kagura avait enflé, si fort, si fort… Ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux d'Amano dont le ricanement avait faibli.

Il n'avait pas le droit! Pourquoi devait-il le faire souffrir autant?!

MEURS!!

Cette onde qui avait parcouru Kagura, telle une vague, avait frappé la conscience d'Amano de plein fouet. Ses yeux si méprisants avaient eu un frémissement puis, dans un bruit de chaise, son corps était parti en arrière et s'était effondré, sous les cris des autres élèves.

- J'étais paniqué…, avoua Kagura, la dernière image d'Amano, les pupilles dilatées, sombrant dans le coma à jamais. C'était la deuxième fois que j'utilisais mon pouvoir pour tuer. La police avait diagnostiqué une overdose chez Amano mais moi, comme tous les autres, savait que j'étais le coupable. Du coup, ce n'était plus moi qui évitait les autres, mais bien les autres qui m'évitaient. Et puis…

Il se tut de nouveau. Ses lèvres tremblèrent dans un murmure inaudible. Ses joues, bien que pâles, avaient conservé une note rosâtre. La teinte de la gêne. Il baissa les yeux après avoir croisé le regard profond et sombre de Tsuzuki qui voulait connaître toute la vérité sur lui.

- Vous… aviez raison…, souffla Kagura. Concernant Mr Kawashi… J'ai… Au début, quand j'ai changé de classe après l'incident avec Amano, je… je me sentais à l'aise avec lui. Malgré ses pensées que je lisais très facilement, je me sentais bien car lui, au fond de lui-même, ne me jugeait pas. Il ne me regardait pas comme un malade mental. Pendant les cours d'expression écrite, il m'aidait toujours. A chaque fois, il m'encourageait. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Des propos sincères, que quelqu'un m'écoute. C'était tout… ce que je voulais.

Il sortit de sa poche d'uniforme une lettre écrite soigneusement. Il en caressa le bord avec tendresse. Tsuzuki vit cette flamme particulière dans ses yeux, cette étincelle d'adoration que seules les véritables personnes éprises de quelqu'un cachaient au fond de leurs prunelles.

- Au bout de plusieurs mois, je me suis rendu compte que cette affection que j'éprouvais pour lui n'était pas amicale ni respectueuse. Elle était sincère. Mr Kawashi est devenu pour moi… la seule raison qui me donne envie de vivre. Il est la seule personne à se soucier encore de moi. La preuve, quand je lui ai parlé de ma télépathie, il m'a souri en disant qu'il est prêt à m'écouter à chaque fois que les voix intérieures me faisaient souffrir. Il est tout pour moi. Nous avons commencé à nous voir chez lui après les cours, lorsque les élèves doivent aller à leur dortoir et aussi à la bibliothèque. Personne n'est au courant mais… vous avez fini par le découvrir.

Kagura regarda, horrifié, ce qu'il avait engendré.

- Hisoka… est empathe, je l'ai senti, continua-t-il, la voix tremblante. Moi-même étant télépathe, nos pouvoirs psychiques s'annulaient entre eux. Je n'arrivais pas à lire dans ses pensées et lui ne lisait pas mes émotions. Mais là… Je crois qu'il y a eu un échange spirituel très important: je… j'étais paniqué et mes ondes psychiques ont… attaqué la conscience d'Hisoka qui s'est retrouvé libéré de nos annulations communes. Il… Il a ressenti toutes mes émotions, tous mes sentiments emmagasinées dans mon corps. Et…

- Quoi? Que s'est-il passé?! Demanda Tsuzuki, sentant la panique enfler de nouveau en lui.

- Sa conscience, à mon avis, n'a pas supporté le choc. Son esprit s'est enfermé dans son inconscient.

Kagura se releva et, aussi blanc que le visage figé d'Hisoka, se pencha vers Tsuzuki qui commençait à trembler pour son partenaire.

Kagura passa une main devant les yeux ouverts et vagues de l'empathe, inerte. La vie avait cessé de couler dans ce corps immortel. Le souffle qui l'animait s'était tari. Ce n'était plus qu'une poupée de porcelaine à l'intérieur creux et froid.

- Cette attaque… a causé sa perte…

**A suivre…**


	9. Souvenirs artificiels

_**Poupée de sang**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_La fin approche lentement mais bientôt… le mot « fin » se lira sur vos lèvres au moment de l'épilogue et vous vous direz, tout simplement, avec une voix enrouée de sanglots : « Mais merde, pourquoi y'a pas de suite !! ». J'avoue que je ne fais qu'exprimer des choses totalement incongrues tout en sachant que ce n'est que le chapitre VIII. Mais bon, autant prévenir… (ça doit faire mal…)_

_Vous disiez à la fin du précédent chapitre des choses comme Hisoka va mourir, je veux pas, je l'aime trop… Mais détendez-vous donc. J'ai beau être sadique avec les lecteurs et les personnages, je n'irais tout de même pas tuer le gars le plus mignon de YnM. Du moins maintenant (hahaha, que je suis méchante !)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture._

_**Chapitre VIII**_

_**Souvenirs artificiels**_

_Noir… _

_Il fait si noir dans cette pièce que je hais tant. Une impression de glace s'insinue en moi, dilate mes veines. J'ai l'impression de mourir. Ce symptôme de peur n'est que le résultat de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Papa et Maman avaient raison: je ne dois pas montrer ce « don du Diable » comme ils l'appellent. Jamais. Sinon je serai encore puni dans cette pièce. Mais pourtant… c'est plus fort que moi. Comment puis-je savoir que ma mère est triste, que ses larmes muettes cachées au fond d'elle glissent dans mon esprit et mon cœur? Comment puis-je savoir la violente colère dont est souvent pris mon père lorsqu'il apprend que j'ai encore divulgué ses sentiments? Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux plus… Je me sens si seul… Je me sens si… misérable…_

_Personne ne m'aime… je ne suis qu'un Enfant du Diable, je ne suis pas le fils de mes propres parents. La pluie bat encore contre la fenêtre close. Le vent passe à travers le carreau fissuré. Je frissonne. J'ai faim. J'ai froid… J'ai besoin…_

_J'ai tellement besoin que quelqu'un m'aime…_

_Par pitié…_

_La porte restée fermée depuis des jours s'ouvre enfin. L'heure de ma délivrance. La lumière m'aveugle, je passe une main devant mes yeux pour ne pas m'éblouir._

_- Mon petit Hisoka…_

_Je sursaute. Depuis quand ma mère me parle aussi doucement? Mais c'est agréable, je ne peux que le constater._

_- Que fais-tu donc ici, enfermé au sous-sol? Tu voulais encore jouer sur les tatamis, c'est ça?_

_Je reste sans voix. Jouer? Dans cet endroit si sinistre? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe. Et je comprends encore moins lorsque maman me prend dans ses bras._

_- Mon chéri, tu as froid…, remarque-t-elle, sa voix ayant une pointe sincère d'inquiétude. Oh, je crois que tu ne vas plus jouer ici pour un moment. Maintenant, il est temps d'aller changer ton kimono et que tu ailles te coucher._

_Maman ne voit pas mes yeux écarquillés par ma stupeur. Mais moi, je vois son regard. Tendre, sincère, aimant. Un regard d'amour que je cherchais depuis longtemps._

_Je me serre contre elle, contre sa chaleur. Son parfum… comme je l'aime._

_- Maman…_

_- Oui, mon petit Hisoka?_

_- J'ai fait un cauchemar… Je rêvais que tu n'aimais pas, même papa me détestait. Et puis, la salle fermée à clé…_

_Tout en remontant les marches menant à ma chambre, maman me berce avec douceur._

_- Chut, Hisoka… Tu as raison, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…_

_Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je vois mon reflet rassuré._

_- Jamais je ne te laisserai tout seul. Jamais, m'entends-tu? Tu es mon fils, la chair de ma chair. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ne penser ne serait-ce une seconde à ça._

_- Maman…_

_Maman enlève mon kimono sale pour m'en mettre un propre. Je me sens au frais, et tranquille. Oui, ça ne devait être qu'un cauchemar. Comment mes parents pourraient-ils me détester?_

_Papa entre dans ma chambre et me borde. Il m'embrasse sur le front avec tendresse. J'hume son odeur, comme celle de maman. Il sent bon. Je voudrais que cette odeur ne me quitte pas, qu'elle reste sur ma peau. Je n'entends plus la pluie et la chaleur gonflant en moi m'envahit de bien-être._

_Je suis heureux…_

_Et l'image troublante de cet étrange homme aux yeux d'améthystes se brouille en moi pour disparaître dans l'infinie douceur des bras de papa._

- Sa… Sa perte? Murmura le surveillant, abasourdi.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Non, ce que venait de dire le jeune télépathe près de lui n'était que pure invention. Hisoka… Hisoka ne pouvait être…

- Hisoka! Hisoka! Cria Tsuzuki, complètement paniqué. Réveille-toi! Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie!

Il eut beau secouer ce corps fragile dans ses bras, les yeux de l'empathe ne cillèrent pas un instant. Ouverts et vagues, ils étaient absents de ce monde. Tout comme son esprit enfermé loin, très loin dans une partie de son être. Une poupée. Voilà ce qu'il était. Une simple poupée sans âme ni cœur. Rien d'autre.

« Non… Je vous en prie… »

- Hisoka! Hisoka!

Furieux, il se retourna vers Kagura qui était aussi pâle que le Shinigami aux yeux d'émeraude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?! Explosa-t-il. Pourquoi l'as-tu attaqué? Il ne t'avait rien fait! Au contraire…

Sa voix se brisa.

- C'est… à cause moi… si tu as paniqué… Pourquoi…? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois le responsable…?

Il se tut, sentant déjà le corps d'Hisoka dans ses bras se refroidir peu à peu. Il n'allait bientôt plus revenir.

Kagura se tenait agenouillé, la main posée près des yeux de Hisoka. Son visage pâle était tendu par une concentration certaine et son regard flamboyait de cette étincelle de pouvoir que seul l'empathe avait eu quelques fois. Les sourcils du jeune orphelin se froncèrent.

- Je… Je n'arrive pas à retrouver son esprit… C'est bien ça: Hisoka s'est enfermé dans son inconscient, c'est un lieu que je peux pas franchir. Je… Je ne peux rien faire…

- Rien faire? S'épouvanta Tsuzuki. Tu as été pourtant capable de l'y enfermer!

Au regard blessé que lui lança Kagura, Tsuzuki sut qu'il venait de faire un pas de trop sur l'amour-propre et les sentiments du jeune garçon, déjà suffisamment piétinés. Il avait tué ses parents pour vivre libre, puis Amano qui lui avait rappelé ce crime… Comment lui, Asato Tsuzuki, pouvait-il ainsi blesser autrui de la sorte?

- Papa…

Une petite voix rompit le silence tendu. Sentant son coeur se gonfler de joie, Tsuzuki se pencha vers l'empathe qui bougeait un peu dans ses bras.

Lentement, d'un geste évasif, Hisoka tendit une main vers la joue de Tsuzuki et eut un doux sourire. Un étrange sourire que Tsuzuki ne lui connaissait pas.

- Papa…, répéta-t-il. Reste avec moi… Tu… Tu voudrais me raconter une histoire…

Le sourire inhabituel s'élargit.

- S'il te plaît… Papa…

Les yeux d'Hisoka étaient toujours aussi vagues et ternes mais son sourire avait illuminé son visage pâle. Sa voix, qui d'habitude était d'une froideur et une maturité calculée, n'était plus que le gémissement capricieux d'un petit enfant de sept ans. Son sourire était le reflet d'une innocence infantile pure, une enfance qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Comment était-ce possible?

- Oh non…, murmura Kagura, plus pâle encore. C'est… C'est pire que ce que je croyais….

- Quoi? Quoi? demanda nerveusement Tsuzuki, laissant Hisoka lui caresser la joue, comme un petit enfant s'endormant tranquillement.

Kagura contempla le visage de l'empathe rayonnant de bonheur, un bonheur non feint plein de tendresse.

- Il existe des gens qui, après avoir été victimes d'actes horribles et douloureux, enfouissent dans leur mémoire des souvenirs qu'ils ont créés. Tout au long de leur vie, ces souvenirs inconsciemment créés se retrouvent prisonniers de leur esprit et ne ressortent jamais, sauf cas exceptionnel. Ce sont principalement le contraire de ce qu'ils ont vécu, comme une enfance difficile, la mort d'un proche ou autre chose encore. Et là, sans vraiment s'y attendre…

- Hisoka a basculé dans les souvenirs qu'il a créés…, finit Tsuzuki, ulcéré. Des souvenirs artificiels qu'il a construit à son insu au plus profond de lui-même.

Voilà pourquoi le visage d'Hisoka semblait si enfantin et heureux. Il croyait que ses parents l'aimaient dans ses souvenirs artificiels. Tout ce qu'il vivait dans son rêve psychique… n'était que mensonge et espoir vain.

« Non… Hisoka… Tu ne dois pas… », songea Tsuzuki.

Il serra Hisoka contre lui.

- Réveille-toi, Hisoka! Ne te laisse pas influencer par ce que tu vois! Réveille-toi! Hisoka!

Les yeux d'Hisoka n'eurent qu'un reflet, un soubresaut à la réalité. Puis de nouveau, son visage redevint impassible, le laissant plonger complètement dans son inconscient truffé de faux souvenirs.

_Maman rit. Je ris avec elle tout en lisant l'ouvrage qu'elle m'a offert pour mon anniversaire. J'ai dix ans maintenant. Je deviens grand mais pas encore un homme, comme dit Papa. Il a de grands projets pour moi, par exemple reprendre tout ce qu'a le clan Kurosaki. Je voudrais bien mais je n'y pense pas en ce moment. Je suis bien trop heureux pour que ces soucis d'adultes influencent mon humeur._

_Je ne vais plus au sous-sol. Je m'amusais avant à jouer au fantôme puis j'ai arrêté. Il fait bien trop froid. Je me sens mieux dehors, au soleil, lisant tranquillement tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Maman dit que je suis un dévoreur de pages. Mais j'adore les livres. Lire me transporte dans des univers incroyables, si vastes et impressionnants._

_J'aimerais voyager et parcourir le monde. Rencontrer des gens et dialoguer des voyages que j'aurais fait. Puis, je me mettrais à les écrire. Pour moi, pour mes parents si fiers de leur fils. Écrire sera pour moi un nouveau plaisir._

_La vie me plaît… car elle est réelle…_

_« HISOKAAAA!!! »_

_Une voix stridente vrille mon esprit. Abasourdi, je regarde tout autour de moi. Personne. J'ai dû rêver. Ce ton grave… j'ai eu l'impression de le reconnaître…_

_- Hisoka?_

_Je sursaute puis souris à maman qui me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Elle sait que j'adore lire sur l'herbe, enveloppé dans la chaleur du soleil._

_- Tu viens, mon chéri? Ta leçon de kendo va commencer._

_Je me relève et en profite pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle sent bon. J'adore son parfum fleuri._

_- Oui, j'arrive. Je vais remettre le livre sur l'étagère et je viens._

_Maman sourit à son tour puis se dirige vers papa qui se repose tranquillement sur une chaise. Il me dédie un clin d'œil puis fait un signe me désignant ma montre. Je soupire._

_- Je sais, je sais…_

_Je mime ces mots sans produire le moindre son. Papa n'aime pas les retardataires, encore moins s'il s'agit de son fils._

_Je cours à la bibliothèque pour remettre le livre à sa place? Je le finirais bientôt._

_« HISOKAAAA!!! »_

_- Aïe!_

_La voix ressurgit de nouveau. Elle semble si angoissée, paniquée. De nouveau l'image que je croyais disparue de mon esprit réapparaît. Cet homme aux yeux d'améthystes… Pourquoi son regard mauve me rend-t-il tout d'un coup nostalgique? Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive._

_Une impression désagréable s'insinue en moi. L'impression de ne faire qu'un rêve…_

_« Toi qui hantes mon esprit… Qui es-tu donc? »_

- Hisoka! Hisoka!

Rien à faire. Tsuzuki criait son nom, encore et encore mais cela était inutile. Les portes de l'esprit de l'empathe étaient closes par un paradis artificiel, un endroit où tous les faux souvenirs qu'il avait créés inconsciemment étaient réunis.

« Non… Hisoka… Je t'en supplie… »

- Hisoka… reviens… Je t'en prie… Reviens parmi nous… Ne nous laisse pas…

« Ne « me » laisse pas… »

Il avait tant besoin de ce gamin. Tant besoin de ses reproches acides et touchant toujours là où il le fallait. Tant besoin de ses yeux vert émeraude pleins d'intelligence et, brillant de cette maturité froide que ne possèdent que les adultes responsables. Tant besoin de ce visage pâle où restait figé une fugitive seconde l'ombre d'un sourire, un vrai sourire lorsque Tsuzuki commettait une gaffe tellement pitoyable mais aussi tellement drôle.

Dès leur première rencontre, à Nagasaki, Tsuzuki avait sentit son cœur torturé par les ombres frémir à la vue de cet adolescent si introverti. De cette moue boudeuse lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il était une tête de mule. Une adorable fossette se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres quand il s'énervait et ses yeux en amande étincelaient, prenant un éclat digne du plus beau des joyaux.

Hisoka avait guéri les plaies de son âme meurtrie par son passé douloureux. L'empathe, par sa présence, par le simple fait d'être à ses côtés, lui avait donné la signification complète de « vivre ». Son esprit affûté, sa fragilité, son visage si fin et si beau… Tsuzuki aimait tout cela. Tout en Hisoka éveillait en lui une chaleur sourde et généreuse, un baume guérisseur. Hisoka l'avait sauvé. C'était lui qui avait tout tenté lorsqu'il avait été possédé par un démon maléfique. Il avait tout fait, jusqu'à risquer sa propre vie bien qu'immortelle de Shinigami.

Et maintenant, lui Tsuzuki, ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver à son tour. Il ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant au rêve mensonger de son partenaire qui se glissait peu à peu dans les affres de l'inconscience éternelle. Ce n'était pas juste. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça.

- Hisoka…, murmura Tsuzuki, le désespoir faisant une ombre devant ses yeux à la couleur maudite. Hisoka… S'il te plaît… Ne me laisse pas tout seul… Je suis qu'un idiot… Comment un idiot comme moi pourrait se débrouiller sans toi? Hi… Hisoka…

Lentement, une boule enfla dans sa gorge, brûlante et douloureuse. Sa vue se brouilla étrangement, vacilla dans une vision qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

- Hi… Hisoka…

« _Bougre d'idiot! Tu rates jamais une occasion de tirer au flanc! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être avec un débile pareil?_ »

Hisoka… au tempérament de feu. Ses yeux flamboyant de cette étincelle d'énergie juvénile incroyable.

« _Pourquoi… Pourquoi t'es-tu énervé quand tu as su je m'étais fait tuer? Pourquoi… fais-tu ça pour moi?_ »

« Hisoka… »

Troublé, le regard aux larmes fugitives… Il ne comprenait pas que quelqu'un daigne s'approcher de lui.

« _Pour moi… tu es donc prêt à tout…_ »

Une goutte d'eau glissa sur la joue de l'empathe. Mais elle ne venait pas de lui. Puis une autre la suivit, tombant des prunelles mauves du Shinigami. Bientôt, les perles liquides envahirent le regard de Tsuzuki, le brouillèrent jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne ressemblent plus qu'à des paillettes colorées, enfouies dans la tristesse.

- Hisoka… Reviens… Je t'en conjure…

Les larmes tombèrent en une pluie chaude et amère sur le visage de Tsuzuki avant de couler sur le visage inerte d'Hisoka, les yeux toujours aussi vagues. Le flot de désespoir qui était monté en l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes avait débordé. Il avait supporté de nombreuses choses dans sa vie avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Mais là… Là… Il ne pouvait pas… C'était bien trop dur… Bien trop dur de voir la personne… qu'il… Le mot n'arriva pas à émerger de son cœur.

Il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Qu'il lui dise maintenant.

« Hisoka… Non… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Pas là… Pas comme ça… »

Ses lèvres tremblèrent, ses yeux se brouillèrent davantage. Il serra plus fort encore le corps de l'empathe tout contre lui, tout contre son cœur qui battait la musique de l'espoir vaincu.

- Hisoka…, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du jeune garçon inconscient.

« Dis-lui… Dis-lui ce que tu ressens… »

Les joues blanches d'Hisoka furent trempées des larmes de Tsuzuki.

- Hisoka… Je… Je t'aime… Reviens près de moi…

Une perle glissa de nouveau. Une améthyste brilla pour une émeraude. Et la musique du cœur continua de battre inlassablement.

_Je grandis. J'ai seize ans. Et toujours la désagréable impression que quelqu'un m'appelle, encore et encore._

_Il fait nuit et la lune est d'une couleur vermeille proche du sang frais. Cette couleur… Je ne l'ai jamais aimée. Elle produit au fond de moi un horrible dégoût et des étranges visions apparaissent devant mes yeux._

_L'air du ciel bleu-noir est frais, pur. Je respire tranquillement, je regarde le cerisier en fleur. Cet arbre magique au printemps me laisse songeur et mélancolique. Les pétales roses et blancs des branches sonnent en moi comme une onde ancienne et incessante. On m'appelle. Quelqu'un m'appelle. Mais qui?_

_Je m'approche du tronc. Ma main, un peu rêveuse comme moi, effleure le tronc._

_FLASH!!_

_Du sang… Les pétales du cerisier devenues d'un rouge macabre. La terre éventrée par ce liquide qu'elle ne connaît pas. Un couteau s'enfonçant dans la chair innocente d'une victime._

_FLASH!!_

_Le regard froid et démoniaque… Cet homme… Je l'ai connu. Je le connais. Il… Il m'a fait mal… Mon corps me brûle… Je souffre!_

_FLASH!!_

_Les marques maudites apparaissant sur un corps blanc et sacré. Ce corps… est le mien. Mon kimono passe sur ces dessins qui me brûlent la peau. Je veux l'enlever mais ma tête me tourne et je ne parviens pas à contrôler mes mouvements._

_FLASH!!_

_La lune rouge sang appelant un sacrifice. Je l'ai été. Je… Je me souviens. On… On m'a tué! Je suis mort à seize ans!_

_FLASH!!_

_Cette image… Un homme qui est près de moi. Cette vision a parcouru mon enfance et a troublé ma joie d'être vivant. Il est grand, très grand même. Il a l'air plus âgé que moi mais cela n'a pas d'importance car je contemple son visage. Un visage doux, si bien sculpté, ayant gardé une empreinte d'innocence. Ses yeux… sont deux améthystes brillant dans l'éclat froid de la lune. Son regard a vu tant de tristesse, tant de désespoir. Une aura bienveillante l'entoure. Il se tient près du cerisier et me regarde comme moi je le fais. Il a l'air… désespéré._

_- Hisoka… Ne te laisse pas influencer par ce que tu vois… Ne regarde pas ce qui t'entoure… Tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion… Ce n'est pas ta vraie vie._

_Il me parle mais je ne comprends pas. Pas ma vraie vie? Si, je le sais. Mes parents m'aiment, s'occupent de moi. Je suis heureux et j'ai seize ans. On ne m'a pas tué… Qui l'aurait fait?_

_- Non… tu mens…_

_- Hisoka… Crois-moi… Fais-moi confiance…_

_- Comment pourrais-je te croire? Je ne te connais pas! Tu ne sais rien de moi comme moi je ne connais rien de toi! Laisse-moi! Tu n'es qu'une image idiote de mon imagination!_

_Je ne veux pas l'écouter. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux rester ici. Car c'est ma vraie vie. La vie que j'ai eu, que j'ai et que j'aurai encore. Mais les visions dans ma tête vrillent mon esprit. Je me sens nauséeux._

_FLASH!!_

_« Fils de démon! Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître! »_

_« Papa! Que t'ai-je fait?! »_

_« Ce que tu m'as fait? Petit diable! Comment oses-tu lire en moi? Tu n'es pas notre fils! Tu ne le seras jamais! »_

_Je vois… Un petit garçon prisonnier dans le noir… Il pleure, pleure jusqu'à ce que ses yeux laissent couler du sang. Il a mal… Sa souffrance est telle que mon cœur vacille._

_Puis soudain un rayon fugitif éclaire son visage. Je retiens un cri. C'est moi. C'est moi, le garçon maudit, l'Enfant du Diable, le petit démon qui lit les sentiments de ses parents. Je suis un monstre qui souille l'honneur des Kurosaki. Je ne devrais pas exister._

_FLASH!!_

_« Montre-moi ta lumière… Montre-moi ton âme qui s'éteint telle une bougie condamnée… Je veux voir tes yeux refléter l'étincelle du désespoir… Regarde-moi, mon pantin… »_

_« Non… Non… Aidez-moi… »_

_« Ton corps est mien, ton cœur est à moi… Tu n'es rien d'autre que ma marionnette… Laisse-moi profiter de ton esprit vacillant… »_

_« Au secours!!! »_

_Cet homme… Cet homme est penché tout contre moi, tout contre mon corps dévêtu. Ses yeux, tels des poignards s'enfoncent dans ma peau. Les pétales blancs du cerisier me semblent des étoiles perdues. Je crie… Je crie tellement fort. Mais tous mes cris restent à l'intérieur de mon âme meurtrie. Personne n'a pu me sauver. Personne n'a pu empêcher cet homme d'inscrire sur mon corps le maléfice qui me fit courir à ma perte. Personne n'a pu m'aider dans cet hôpital froid où je suis mort, trois ans après._

_FLASH!!_

_Je suis mort. Je suis un être qui n'appartient plus au monde des humains. Mon cœur est clos pour l'éternité. Je ne crois plus en personne. Plus jamais quelqu'un ne viendra vers moi. Je serai seul, à me noyer dans ma tristesse infinie._

_FLASH!!_

_« Asato Tsuzuki, Shinigami du secteur de Kyushu. Enchanté. »_

_Mais toi. Tu es là. Tu es toujours là. Dès le début, tu étais là. Ma première mission consistait à retrouver le vampire de Nagasaki. Et tu étais mon partenaire. Tu l'es toujours et pour moi cela semble normal. Tu es la personne la plus distraite, la plus maladroite que je connaisse parmi des dizaines. Mais ton tempérament enjoué comme celui d'un gosse la Veille de Noël étonne plus d'un. J'ai bien été le plus surpris de tous. Moi qui pensais que j'étais seul au monde, à ressasser mes souvenirs noirs… Tu m'as vite fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne suis plus seul. Grâce à toi. Grâce à ton sourire si jovial. Grâce à tes yeux magnifiques qui pétillent d'énergie. Tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Tu mets toujours les pieds dans le plat. Mais tout cela fait partie intégrante de toi. Même tes propres souvenirs qui n'ont rien à envier aux miens. Tu as souffert énormément. Ton cœur est encore plus fragile que ne peut le penser. Je suis là, cette fois. C'est moi qui vais t'aider._

_- Hisoka…_

_Il me regarde. Je le regarde. Je contemple le cerisier en fleurs qui ne peut pas me mentir. Ses racines ont goûté à mon sang il y a des années. Les arbres ne peuvent oublier le liquide amer qu'on leur a offert._

_Il me tend la main. Une main sûre que j'ai toujours voulu prendre. Mais cet univers était tellement accueillant. Il était la vie que je voulais mener._

_- Tsuzuki…_

_Son nom est une mélodie que je chante au fond de moi-même. La mélodie chaude de mes sentiments envers lui._

_Mes parents m'ont détesté et craint, par la faute de mon empathie. Un homme fou aux pouvoirs démoniaques m'a violé, torturé et maudit à treize ans. Je suis mort à seize dans un hôpital, seul, sans quelqu'un à mon chevet lorsque mon souffle s'est tu au fond de moi. Ainsi était ma vie sur Terre. Je ne peux plus me voiler les yeux dans cet espace distordu._

_- Hisoka… Revenons à la réalité…_

_- Oui…_

_Mes doigts entrent en contact avec les siens et se joignent. Une lumière m'aveugle et dans une inconscience proche de la fin, je sens quelque chose de doux me caresser les joues._

_« Tsu…zu… ki… »_

Le noir. Il ne voyait plus rien mais sentait quelque chose de doux et humide passer sur ses joues. Une chaleur contre lui l'incita à s'endormir mais ses yeux étaient restés ouverts. Puis la vue lui revint peu à peu. La lumière du couloir lui faisait mal. Lueur… et tristesse se mêlaient en lui. Il se devait de prononcer ce nom qui lui était si cher. Une fois… rien qu'une fois…

- Tsu…zu… ki…

A ce mot, le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes se figea. Avait-il bien entendu? Etait-ce encore possible que l'empathe puisse murmurer son nom? Lentement, avec une angoisse inexpliquée, il se releva et contempla le visage du jeune garçon. Il était là. C'était bien lui. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient de vie, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les prunelles. Ses joues avaient repris quelques petites touches de couleurs qui rassurèrent très vite Tsuzuki. Il était de retour parmi eux. Il avait déjoué le piège de ses illusions.

Hisoka regarda son partenaire, bouleversé. Tsuzuki avait pleuré. Pour lui. Les larmes qui perlaient encore à ses yeux étaient étincelantes comme des cristaux liquides. Mais l'ombre désespérée de son regard avait disparu, remplacée par un sourire plein de bonheur et de soulagement.

- Tsuzuki…, murmura-t-il avec plus de conviction.

Comme il aimait ce nom. Cette mélodie qui vibrait dans sa bouche était limpide et délicieuse. Pris de panique à l'étrange idée de repartir dans son inconscience, Hisoka ouvrit les bras et serra son partenaire de toutes ses forces contre lui.

- Tsuzuki!

Tsuzuki, abasourdi, se laissa faire. Puis, de nouveau, des larmes remplirent son regard. Mais elles n'étaient plus douloureuses. Elles lui faisaient du bien, le rassuraient. Comme le corps contre lui qui tremblait sans pleurer. Tsuzuki caressa les cheveux châtain clair du garçon de soixante-dix ans de moins que lui.

- C'est bon, Hisoka… C'est fini… Tu es de retour parmi nous…

- Je sais…, murmura Hisoka, la respiration saccadée de larmes qui ne voulaient pas venir. Mais… ça fait tellement mal de revenir ici… Après tout ce que j'ai laissé…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, profitant de la main tendre qui lui caressait la tête. Si cela pouvait se réaliser, il serait rester toujours comme ça. Tsuzuki tout près de lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Hisoka…, fit une voix tremblante près d'eux.

Le dénommé se releva et vit Kagura le regarder avec soulagement.

- Kagu…

Il ne put finir ce qu'il voulait dire car le télépathe l'enlaça brusquement. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux dont la forme était la même que ceux de Tsuzuki.

- Je… Je suis tellement désolé, hoqueta-t-il. Je n'aurais… n'aurais jamais dû t'attaquer comme ça… Dé… Désolé…

Il pleura sans aucune retenue; déversant ses sentiments de peur et joie mêlées à Hisoka qui les accueillit bon gré mal gré. La barrière, cependant, les sépara de nouveau et enfin l'empathe ne sentit plus les émotions de son col-locataire qui ne put lire à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Tsuzuki sourit à Hisoka puis à Kagura.

- Rentrez donc. Je vais surveiller un peu le couloir. Kagura, on tirera cette affaire au clair.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent puis d'un pas rapide sortirent. L'air du crépuscule était aussi léger que leurs âmes, débarrassées du poids de leurs secrets communs. La journée se finissait dans le soulagement. Près de l'infirmerie, Kagura s'arrêta, le visage encore pâle.

- Hisoka, fit Kagura avec un sourire. Je me sens patraque. Je te laisse aller devant.

- Bon. Ok, répondit l'empathe, un peu soupçonneux. Je te retrouve au dortoir.

En montant les marches menant à sa chambre, Hisoka sentit que quelque chose allait se passer. Une chose dangereuse. Mais la fatigue eut raison de lui et lorsqu'il tomba sur son lit, il s'endormit aussitôt, voulant profiter de l'instant qu'il avait passé avec son partenaire.

La mélodie de son cœur battait son plein…

- Docteur? Je me sens pas très bien. Avez-vous quelque chose contre le mal de tête?

Le médecin sourit. Le sourire professionnel qui rassurait tous les élèves.

- Attends, je vais te passer quelque chose.

Il sortit de l'armoire à pharmacie un flacon rempli de gélules blanches et en prit une qu'il donna à Kagura. Tout en faisant, il eut un petit signe de tête.

- Que t'es-t-il arrivé, Tatsuhiko? Demanda-t-il poliment.

- Rien, monsieur, répondit Kagura.

Une ombre passa devant ses yeux. Ses yeux magnifiques…

- Au fait, savez-vous où se trouve Mr Kawashi?

Le sourire du docteur changea du tout au tout. Une aura glaciale l'enveloppa. Sa main se crispa autour du flacon de verre. Un grondement naquit dans le fond de sa gorge, comme un fauve sur le point d'attaquer.

Désemparé, Kagura ne cessait de fixer le médecin dont les yeux avaient étrangement durci.

- C'est de leur faute…, fit Muraki, les yeux plus froids que la glace. Tout est de leur faute…

Kagura tressaillit.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Qu'avez-vous, docteur?

La cruauté se dessina sur le visage pâle et beau du docteur. Lentement, il effleura une joue de Kagura qui ne put retenir un petit frisson.

- Docteur…

- Ne dis rien, Kagura… Ne dis rien et écoute-moi… Écoute celui qui ne te dit que la vérité…

« Ma tête… me tourne… J'ai des vertiges… Comme toutes ces dernières fois… »

- Kawashi… a été emmené par la Mort…, souffla Muraki. Les Dieux de la Mort… l'ont pris dans le creux de leurs ailes noires… Il n'est plus auprès de toi…

« Ma tête… Mon Dieu… »

- Plus… auprès… de moi? Répéta Kagura, le corps de plus en plus rigide. Pour… quoi?

- C'est de leur faute… A eux deux…, répondit le docteur. Comprends-tu que tu es de nouveau tout seul…

« Mes yeux… se brouillent… Mes idées… s'annulent… »

La main de Muraki passa devant les yeux de Kagura, enveloppée d'un halo argenté. Une onde frappa les prunelles de Kagura. Vagues et imprécises, elle n'eurent qu'une étincelle. La lueur de la vengeance. Cette lueur que l'homme aux yeux d'argent avait vu tant de fois. Le jeune garçon devant lui le fixait, impassible, ses yeux sombres reflétant l'éclat rougeâtre du crépuscule. Le soleil disparaissait dans le ciel des ténèbres, laissant la lune contempler son œuvre.

- Vas… Mon cher pantin… Encore une fois… Que ta vengeance soit complète…

« Poupée de sang… Pantin de chair… Soyez à moi et à personne d'autre… »

_**A suivre…**_


	10. Je suis le bourreau

**_Poupée de sang_**

Par Tsubaki Hime

Voici donc le chapitre IX. Je ne pensais pas que j'irais aussi loin. Mais j'y suis et c'est déjà pas mal, non ? Certains d'entre vous aiment bien Kagura, cela me fait plaisir. Oui, oui ! Je pense faire quelque chose avec plus tard mais chut, surprise.

La Bataille commence… Bonne lecture à tous !

Blood Kiss !

Chapitre IX 

Je suis le bourreau

C'était il y a deux ans… Je m'en souviens parfaitement… La nuit aussi noire que tes yeux reflétait ta souffrance. Oui, tu souffrais. Tes larmes muettes se lisaient sur ton beau visage. Et moi, je te regardais. Lors de cet instant d'obscurité…, tu fus le mien…

« Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki… »

Le songe dans lequel s'engouffrait l'empathe était délicieux. Recroquevillé comme un petit enfant pris de froid, il dormait paisiblement, et ainsi retourner à cet instant unique qu'il avait partagé avec son partenaire.

Ses bras l'avaient enlacé et il avait pleuré. Pour lui. Ses larmes avaient été le symbole d'une chose que Hisoka ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Et cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tant qu'il fermait les yeux et prononçait ce nom qui lui tenait à cœur, rien ne comptait autour de lui. Pas même cet homme démoniaque. Pas même lui…

« Tsuzuki… »

Soudain, un petit vibrement perça le cocon chaud du rêve de l'empathe. Il ne voulut pas y faire attention mais pourtant, cela était désagréable. Sa main se crispa sur son oreiller.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« RENDEZ-LE MOI!! »

ZBAMM!!

Une onde psychique brûlante frappa son esprit de plein fouet. L'attaque aussi vive qu'inattendue cabra le corps d'Hisoka qui bascula hors de son lit avant d'atterrir brutalement sur le sol. Le choc le réveilla complètement et aussitôt tous ses pouvoirs de Shinigami se mirent en éveil.

« Cette force… Qui aurait pu m'envoyer une attaque psychique aussi puissante? »

Une seule personne était capable mais cela était impossible. Non… cela ne pouvait pas être lui.

Hisoka s'aperçut que le verre posé sur la table de nuit de son co-locataire vibrait comme dans son rêve. Il tremblait, de plus en plus fort, comme pris de peur.

« HISOKAA!!! »

CHLING!!

Le verre, dans un ultime sursaut; éclat sous le choc de l'onde psychique, encore plus violente que la précédente. Les morceaux de verre furent éjectés dans les airs, ressemblant à des cristaux précieux. Atterré, Hisoka contempla les débris, sentant les ondes autour de lui devenant de plus en plus en plus empoisonnantes. L'air était chargé d'une horrible tension. Cette décharge psychique nouait les épaules de l'empathe, l'étouffait. Son cœur battait une chamade incontrôlée.

« Cette colère… Je peux la ressentir comme si j'étais celui qui la porte! »

Perdu dans sa pensée, il ne vit pas l'armoire chavirer vers lui.

« HISOKAA!! »

BLAM!!

L'armoire remplie de livres et de vêtements s'écroula sur Hisoka qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre tandis que le jeune garçon retint un gémissement. Une douleur sourde naissait dans son bras droit qui était tourné dans un angle inquiétant. A en croire la bosse qui ressortait sous la peau, son os s'était brisé. Malgré le fait que cela allait se cicatriser au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, cela était fichtrement douloureux.

- Bon Dieu… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Les ondes tout autour de lui brouillaient toutes ses pensées et ses réflexions. Il avait tellement mal… en lui…

Il repoussa de toutes ses forces la porte de l'armoire qui s'était arrachée par l'impacte du choc par ses jambes ankylosées. Tout en relevant péniblement, il regarda les dégâts des attaques. Ca allait être pire, il le sentait. Il prit dans son tiroir son revolver de mission. C'était son arme favorite car malgré tous ses dons, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler les fuda, un comble lorsqu'on était un Dieu de la Mort.

Tout en courant le plus vite qu'il pouvait, la douleur persistant dans son bras blessé, Hisoka n'eut que cette pensée incessante, lancinante.

« Tsuzuki… Faîtes qu'il n'arrive rien à Tsuzuki! »

« Hisoka… Je me demande comment il va… »

Tsuzuki, pensif, marchait dans les couloirs menant aux classes. Des bribes de conversation des élèves lui virent difficilement. Les autorités avaient demandé que les élèves sortent de leur dortoir, le temps qu'ils travaillent dans le calme avec quelques surveillants. Tsuzuki ayant été relégué à la patrouille près de la bibliothèque, il n'avait pas eu besoin de calmer les gamins surexcités par ce qu'il était passé la nuit dernière.

Tsuzuki eut un petit soupir. La journée avait été très difficile et la pensée de perdre Hisoka de nouveau restait gravée en lui comme au fer chauffé à blanc. S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, il se serait précipité dans la chambre de son partenaire et ne l'aurait quitté que dans le lendemain, pour être sûr qu'il ne courait plus de risque de retomber dans son inconscience truffée de souvenirs artificiels.

La lumière dorée du soleil réchauffait la peau du Shinigami tandis que le ciel prenait une teinte rouge sang aux éclats bleutés de la nuit. Le crépuscule commençait sa course. Tsuzuki, aimant toujours les couchers de soleil, regarda un instant le ciel par la fenêtre.

« Tiens… »

Était-ce un effet de son imagination? Pendant une seconde, il crut voir la sphère solaire trembler. Il plissa les yeux, songeur. Le soleil pouvait-il vibrer ainsi?

Ce n'était pas l'astre mais bien la face de verre. La vitre tremblait, comme poussée par un vent invisible. Un minuscule frottement se faisait entendre.

« Mais qu'est-ce… »

Sa pensée se tut au fond de lui. Un frottement se fit entendre sur la vitre d'à côté, puis l'autre et encore l'autre. Bientôt, toutes les fenêtres furent prises de ce tremblement étrange. On aurait dit que des petites mains frappaient contre le verre.

Le bruit devint de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violent. Un concert de murmures imperceptibles qui se mua en une plainte de plus en plus acérée.

« RENDEZ-LE MOI!! »

ZBAAAAAAAAMM!!

Une onde d'une extrême violence frappa toutes les vitres qui explosèrent sous le choc. Dans un fracas simultané, des cris d'élèves paniqués se firent entendre dans les classe. Abasourdi, Tsuzuki contempla les fenêtres crevées, éclatées par l'onde qui venait de traverser son esprit. Haineuse, brûlante… Elle semblait dévaster tout sur son passage.

- Bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?! S'écria Tsuzuki, sentant la colère enfler en lui.

CHRAAC!!!

La porte de la classe en face de lui fut déchirée. Cent kilos… Un meuble de cent kilos traversa la mince ouverture qui fut arrachée de ses gonds, lancée avec fureur vers Tsuzuki qui fut happé par la violence de l'attaque. Dans un grognement, il parvint à bloquer le meuble entre ses mains, ralentissant son écrasement contre le mur. Les pierres se fissurèrent sous le choc tandis qu'un liquide chaud coulait sur le front du Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes.

Il repoussa violemment le meuble, encore un peu secoué. Sa tête lui tournait. Son crâne avait dû heurter trop brutalement le mur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Mais une angoisse gonfla dans sa poitrine. Ce qui se déroulait n'était que le commencement.

Il se rua dans la classe où tous les élèves, terrorisés, regardaient leurs chaises et les tables, comme soufflées par une bourrasque invisible, se jeter contre les murs avec violence. Les vitres avaient là aussi éclatées et Tsuzuki sut que c'était de même pour tout le bâtiment.

- Sortez d'ici! Cria-t-il. Sortez d'ici!Tout va s'écrouler!

Les pensionnaires ne se firent pas prier. Tous coururent le plus vite qu'ils purent en dehors de la salle complètement ravagée par les ondes meurtrières.

Tsuzuki courut avec eux jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Le sol tremblait sous leurs pieds comme si un géant voulait en sortir. Les ondes réunies entre elles avaient provoqué un séisme.

Qui était donc de posséder une telle puissance?

- Le préau! Le préau! Glapit un élève

- Merde…, grinça Tsuzuki

ZBAAAM!!

Une violente secousse fit vaciller les poteaux métalliques soutenant le toit du préau comme un château de cartes prêt à s'écrouler.

Horrifié, Tsuzuki entendit des hurlements. Des élèves, complètement tétanisés, n'osaient pas courir hors du préau pour se mettre à l'abri. Ils regardaient le toit prêt à s'abattre sur eux comme le couperet de la guillotine.

ZBAAAM!

Une nouvelle onde frappa les poteaux métalliques. Lentement, des morceaux s'écroulèrent sur le sol, tandis qu les hurlements des deux élèves s'intensifiaient.

« Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça! » Pensa Tsuzuki, paniqué.

La colère mêlée à la peur de perdre deux innocents ravageait son cœur. Oubliant les cris des autres élèves le prévenant du danger, il se rua sous le préau dont les tremblements étaient de plus en plus violents.

- Venez avec moi! Ordonna-t-il, essoufflé. Venez, je vais vous sortir de là…

Mais les deux garçons le regardaient avec les pupilles dilatées.

- On peut pas bouger, murmura l'un d'entre eux, pâle comme si la mort s'était déjà emparée de lui. Quelqu'un dans nos têtes… il nous ordonne de ne pas bouger… et on y arrive pas…

« Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?! »

- Attention! Hurla l'autre élève.

Un énorme morceau de fer se détacha de la paroi plus fragile que du papier. L'ombre menaçante venant du ciel s'approcha de plus en plus d'eux.

Le sang de Tsuzuki ne fit qu'un tour. La concentration perça son esprit plus vite qu'il ne le fallait et dans ses mains apparut dans une flamme bleue le papier étincelant d'un fuda.

- KEKKAI!! PROTÉGE-MOI!!

SCHLASSSHHH!!!

Un halo étincelant enveloppa la main de Tsuzuki qui dans un râle envoya l'onde magique sur le massif morceau métallique qui fut dévié de sa course par la bulle protectrice, se formant tout autour du Shinigami et des deux élèves.

Le choc des deux ondes combattantes, celle du Dieu de la Mort et l'autre de l'adversaire, provoqua une collision massive. Le sol se fissura jusqu'à la base du bâtiment des dortoirs, là où il n'y avait plus personne sauf…

Une ombre noire envahit le regard de Tsuzuki. Non… Il n'y avait personne sauf…

- HISOKAAAA!!!

Il poussa violemment les deux garçons hors du préau qui s'écroula dans un immense fracas, sous le regard abasourdi des élèves, des professeurs et des surveillants ayant tous quitté les bâtiments.

Mais il manquait quelques personnes. Deux élèves dont le médecin scolaire.

La lune commençait son arrivée splendide dans le ciel et contemplait dans son halo les désastres de celui qui avait été l'aimé d'une nuit…

- Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!

Il ne devait pas être là. Il se devait de ne pas l'être. Hisoka, le souffle court, continuait d'inspecter tous les couloirs. Tsuzuki n'était pas au deuxième étage. C'était déjà ça.

Il accéléra le pas, son ombre devenant plus menaçante sur les murs fissurés par les nombreuses ondes ayant frappé le bâtiment. Toutes les vitres avaient éclaté et des débris de pierres tombaient à chaque instant, manquant d'assommer Hisoka s'il ne se montrait pas assez prudent.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le premier étage. Les ruines de certaines salles faisaient penser à l'effet d'une guerre entre ces murs. Hisoka retint sa respiration saccadée par sa fatigue. Son bras commençait enfin à se rétablir, la douleur devenait plus sourde mais il avait encore mal. La main crispée sur son revolver, il se tenait aux aguets.

- Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!

Pas de réponse. Juste le souffle du vent lui murmurant une phrase qu'il ne comprit pas. Son pied marcha sur un éclat de verre reflétant la lune.

- Tsuzuki!!

Il n'était pas là. Heureusement. Hisoka eut un léger soupir. Comme il avait peur. La seule pensée d'imaginer Tsuzuki n'existant plus suffisait à lui produire d'affreux frissons.

- Hisoka…

Le dénommé sursauta violemment à l'entente de son nom. Il fit volte-face en brandissant son arme, la garde relevée, l'index crispé sur la gâchette. Sa main ne trembla pas.

- Qui est là? Répondez-moi!

Une ombre apparut au coin du couloir ravagé. Puis un petit rire froid se fit entendre.

- Hisoka… Je suis là… Ce n'est que moi…

La silhouette inconnue se présenta en face d'Hisoka. Puis, dévoilée par le nuage noir, la lune éclairait le visage parfaitement impassible de la personne ressemblant parfaitement à Tsuzuki. Ses yeux noirs étincelant comme des escarboucles semblaient sourire, d'autant que les éclats bleu-gris qui coloriaient son regard pétillaient d'une étrange lueur. Une lueur… froide. Comme celle d'un tueur professionnel.

Hisoka baissa d'un cran son arme, fixant le garçon dans les yeux. Malgré la pénombre, il savait parfaitement que ce dernier n'avait pas peur ni l'air gêné.

- Kagura… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je te retourne la question… Shinigami…

Le nom tomba comme une pierre, semblable à une insulte des plus ignobles. Hisoka tressaillit. Kagura fit un pas vers lui. Puis un deuxième. On avait l'impression de voir un tigre s'approchant de sa proie, mètre par mètre, comme pour ne lui faire peur.

- Kagura…, murmura Hisoka.

- Dis-moi où il est…, gronda le jeune garçon. Dis-moi où il se trouve.

- Qui? De qui veux-tu parler?

Les yeux de Kagura se durcirent.

- Ne joue pas ce jeu-là avec moi!!

ZBAAAAAM!!

Kagura tendit le bras vers Hisoka qui fut soufflé par une onde plus violente que tout ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Brûlante comme de la lave en fusion, tranchante comme une lame. L'attaque envoya Hisoka contre une porte déjà fragilisée. Il s'écroula dans la pièce, sentant une horrible douleur lui traverser le dos.

« Quelle force!! »

Il avait pratiquement volé plus de cinq mètres rien que par la puissance de l'onde. Il se remit péniblement debout, tenant toujours son arme à la main. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'attaquer mais là, il devait ne plus se faire avoir.

Kagura s'approcha de lui, le regardant toujours de cette étincelle froide.

- Réponds-moi, sale Dieu, lança-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Ou je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer.

Du sang perlait au coin des lèvres d'Hisoka. Ses yeux vert émeraude furent emplis de colère.

- Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, répondit-il, imperturbable. Kagura, je ne sais pas qui se trouve où.

- Menteur!!

Kagura tendit de nouveau le bras vers l'empathe mais ce dernier fut plus rapide. Dans un ultime réflexe, il pointa le canon de son arme vers le front du télépathe.

PAN!!

La balle allait décider son sort…

- Hisoka!

Courir et tenir… Éviter les blocs de pierres s'écroulant à ses pieds. Il n'en pouvait plus. Toute cette angoisse et cette peur irréfrénable se cognait dans sa poitrine au même rythme que son cœur.

Le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes courut tout un couloir avant de stopper un peu. Il perdait haleine et son souffle, par la fraîcheur entrant à l'intérieur, se condensait en minuscules gouttelettes devant lui.

- Vous me semblez bien fatigué, Tsuzuki…

Cette voix… Encore une fois, Tsuzuki fut parcouru d'un frisson glacial. Les scorpions glissant sur son échine étaient de retour. Tout comme cet homme.

- Mu… Muraki…

Il se tenait près de lui, le toisant de son regard argenté. La lune se reflétait dans ses yeux maléfiques et dans le halo de l'astre, une enveloppe brillante semblait l'entourer, comme une barrière infranchissable. Le docteur sourit, ravi de voir l'homme qui le fascinait le plus être devant lui.

- Faites donc une petite pause, le temps de reprendre votre souffle. Nous aurons donc le plaisir de bavarder, vous et moi.

- Sal…

Tsuzuki se releva et vit une main blanche se tendre devant son visage. Deux doigts glacials effleurèrent ses joues.

- Vous transpirez, Tsuzuki…, fit une voix douce et sensuelle à son oreille. Reposez-vous, vous avez tout votre temps. « Nous » avons tout notre temps…

Des lèvres aussi froides que les paumes qui parcouraient son visage caressèrent une fugitive seconde le cou dénudé du Shinigami. Ce dernier frissonna de plus belle.

- Avez-vous froid, Tsuzuki?

- Oui, un froid de peur… Tu es un homme terrifiant, Muraki.

- Pas aussi terrifiant que vous, améthyste de ténèbres. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de votre aura, de votre pouvoir qui fait de vous la bête surpuissante.

Tsuzuki tressaillit.

- Espèce de…

PAF!!

Il repoussa violemment Muraki dont le visage laissa passer un très court instant la surprise et le dépit. Puis de nouveau la face imperturbable et souriante réapparut.

- Ne me touche plus! Gronda Tsuzuki, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Ne touche plus à Hisoka!

Muraki émit un petit rire qui fit frémir ses épaules. Il masqua élégamment sa bouche derrière sa main. Comment un tel homme, séduisant comme un ange, pouvait-il être le Diable en personne? Cette question, Tsuzuki se la posa une énième fois.

Le petit rire de Muraki cessa. Puis, dans un soupir, il rejeta la tête en arrière.

- A ce que je vois, vous ne voulez pas être traité par la méthode la plus douce. Très bien. Dans ce cas…

Il claqua dans ses doigts. Tout autour de lui apparurent des ombres difformes, à l'allure menaçante. Dans un gémissement à glacer le sang, leur corps se dessina, laissant apparaître des étranges créatures aux crocs aiguisés et aux yeux brûlants de haine. Une aura ténébreuse les enveloppait.

- Des démons vengeurs, souffla Tsuzuki, abasourdi.

Les lèvres de Muraki esquissèrent un rictus.

- Laissez donc les deux poupées se battre et nous, offrons-nous une danse endiablée.

Tsuzuki ne répondit pas, faisant naître au creux de ses paumes des fuda lumineux.

La danse du Diable… telle une escapade des Enfers, elle emprisonnait le Shinigami avec le démon le plus angélique qu'il puisse exister sur Terre…

PAN!!

La balle allait décider son sort. Et ce qu'elle eut à choisir fut une chose des plus douloureuses.

ZBAM!!

Une onde marquée d'une lumière aveuglante stoppa le morceau d'argent à un centimètre de la peau de Kagura. La chaleur qui s'en dégagea mêlée à la violence de la défense réduisit la balle en un mince filet de poussières qui disparut, porté par le vent.

Atterré, Hisoka contempla le résultat des pouvoirs de Kagura. Il était puissant. Beaucoup trop puissant.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Fit la voix acide du télépathe.

A cet instant, Kagura fut le parfait portrait de Tsuzuki, quelques mois plus tôt. Hisoka se rappelait exactement le visage de son partenaire lorsque celui-ci avait été emprisonné par le démon. Chaque parcelle de sa peau était figée dans un halo de feu invisible. Ses yeux durs comme le marbre laissaient éclater toute la rage qu'ils pouvaient contenir. Son corps tout entier était enveloppée dans une aura maléfique, palpable à en mourir.

Ce n'était pas Kagura. Ce n'était pas le garçon qu'il connaissait.

- Sale Dieu…

ZBAAAAAAAAAAMM!!

Une nouvelle onde, brûlante comme de la lave en fusion, souleva Hisoka du sol et le cloua violemment contre un mur. L'empathe, hébété par le choc, sentit plusieurs craquements au niveau de la colonne vertébrale et retint un cri de douleur. Sa main tremblante laissa échapper son revolver, comme en signe de défaite. Puis, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, ses bras s'ouvrirent et se collèrent contre les pierres fissurées tandis que ses jambes ankylosées se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Il était totalement prisonnier de l'onde qui le parcourait. Tel un crucifié, il contemplait de ses yeux déformés par la douleur Kagura qui, le bras toujours tendu vers lui, eut un petit sourire cruel.

- Tu as beau être immortel, Hisoka, je connais le moyen de te tuer… Un Shinigami ressuscitera toujours, tant que le corps est touché. Mais là…

Son poing se ferma, comme s'il écrasait quelque chose entre ses doigts.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Jamais Hisoka n'avait ressenti pareille douleur. Son crâne semblait avoir été traversé par une épée meurtrière. Du sang jaillit de sa bouche en même temps que son cri et deux lumières aussi vives qu'un néon lui passèrent à travers les yeux. Son esprit venait de se prendre une onde psychique plus que violente et son corps assumait les conséquences de sa souffrance.

Haletant, les membres parcourus de spasmes incontrôlables, il entendit dans un faible brouillard le ricanement de Kagura.

- Si c'est l'esprit qui est touché alors le Shinigami ne survivra pas, fit-il d'une voix grondante. Maintenant, je te repose la question: où est-il?

La douleur devait de plus en plus insupportable. Recrachant une nouvelle fois du sang, Hisoka ne put articuler qu'un mot:

- Tsu…zu… ki…

Le regard de Kagura s'enflamma.

- Si tu ne veux pas répondre, alors crève!

Son poing se ferma de nouveau. Et la douleur en résultat fut la chose des plus horribles du monde.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Le cri qui s'échappa des lèvres de l'empathe résonna dans tout le bâtiment, prenant la conscenance d'un hurlement de mort.

- J'en appelle au glorieux soleil de l'Est! Que ces âmes ténébreuses soient purifiées et retournent dans leur monde!

FLAAASSSH!!!

Le fuda, dans une enveloppe lumineuse, fit jaillir un rayon bleuté qui fit disparaître la créature noire. La chair ténébreuse se transforma en poussières s'échappant par les vitres éclatées.

Essoufflé, Tsuzuki contempla les résultats de ses pouvoirs. Il avait déjà éliminé quatre démons vengeurs et pourtant il semblait qu'il y en avait de plus en plus. Se tenant face à lui, Muraki riait, et invoquait à chaque fois autant d'ombres que Tsuzuki en éliminait.

- Nous n'en avons pas fini, Tsuzuki! S'exclama le docteur, hilare. Tant que vous ne comprendrez pas ce que je tiens à vous dire, nous nous battrons, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que votre corps me revienne!

- Rêve toujours, docteur pervers! Répliqua Tsuzuki, faisant apparaître trois nouveau fuda lumineux. Ecarte-toi de ma route si tu tiens à la vie!

Le rire de Muraki s'intensifia, jusqu'à prendre un accent grave d'hystérie.

- Hahahaha!! Votre noblesse de cœur m'étonnera toujours, mon cher Shinigami! Je suis un être dont la mort ne veut plus de moi, vous devriez le savoir! Mon jugement n'est pas encore déclaré et il ne le sera jamais! Je serai un être immortel, protégé de vos ailes noires par ma seule volonté! A vous, démons vengeurs!

Il claqua de nouveau dans ses doigts et, poussant un râle affreux, six nouvelles ombres apparurent, comme recrachées par les murs fissurés. Leurs yeux brûlants eurent la lueur du mal.

Tsuzuki se mit en garde, son fuda brillant entre ses doigts.

- Muraki, prépare-toi à…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Le sang de Tsuzuki se glaça dans ses veines. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre une seconde qui parut une éternité. Ce cri… perçant et douloureux. Et cette voix… Tsuzuki ne la connaissait que trop bien.

La panique gonfla en lui.

- HISOKAAAAAA!!!!

Il était là, au premier étage. Juste un étage à traverser. Mais c'était sans compter avec les démons vengeurs qui se réunissaient autour de lui. Il lui fallait gagner du temps. Mais comment?

Muraki, en entendant le cri d'Hisoka, rit de plus belle.

- Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant! J'attendais ce moment avec impatience! Les pouvoirs de Kagura ont décuplé et leurs ondes meurtrières assaillissent toutes les vibrations qui se trouvent dans ce bâtiment. Il ne tient qu'à lui de faire écrouler ces pierres, Tsuzuki. Et votre cher petit avec.

- Espèce de…

Les yeux de Tsuzuki se durcirent et s'assombrirent. Cet homme… C'était à cause lui qu'Hisoka était retenu prisonnier. C'était inhumain.

La puissance coula dans les veines du Shinigami, percèrent dans son esprit. La mélodie des rois de Meifu emplirent son âme et son cœur. Son regard se ferma et, joignant les doigts, il se mit à réciter le monologue sacré.

- J'en appelle humblement aux douze dieux qui me protègent…

Le souffle de l'air se mit à devenir tiède. Les bouts de verre sur le sol eurent comme un étrange éclat.

- Pour t'invoquer devant moi…

Un halo doré enveloppa Tsuzuki dont les paroles graves résonnaient entre les pierres. Un cercle lumineux se dessina tout autour de lui, l'emprisonna dans sa propre invocation. A cette onde sacrée, les démons vengeurs eurent comme un tremblement.

- Apparais…

La lumière devint de plus en plus aveuglante et chaude. Les doigts du Shinigami se crispèrent en une prière de protection. Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement et dans ses prunelles, une flamme brûla.

- SUZAKU!!

Un cri d'oiseau déchira l'air étouffant. Dans une mélodie divine, un couloir de feu se forma tout autour de Tsuzuki qui fut enveloppé par deux immenses ailes d'or et de sang enflammé. Une tête rougeâtre apparut, munie d'un bec acéré; un corps majestueux se retira de l'ombre, attirant tout l'éclat du verre comme des cristaux. Un regard d'ocre précieux croisèrent les yeux d'améthystes de son invocateur avant de se poser sur les démons, traîtres misérables, tentant de se cacher dans les ténèbres.

Le rire de Muraki s'intensifia, devenant le chant funèbre de sa folie.

- HAHAHAHAHA!!! Magnifique!! Que de splendeur contemplée! Suzaku, l'oiseau de feu protecteur! Cela faisait bien longtemps que je l'avais pas vu!

Son regard, comme un éclair de chaleur, cessa soudain tout amusement. Un rictus cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je vois que vous voulez passer au niveau supérieur, cela ne me dérange pas…

Le corps du docteur fut enveloppé d'un halo argenté. Ses mains blanches se joignirent dans une prière de magie noire et sa voix grave emplit l'atmosphère. L'incantation commençait:

- Que les faibles te soient destiner…

Dans un gémissement glacial, un à un, tous les démons vengeurs disparurent en poussières, ne laissant d'eux que cette onde ténébreuse. Le halo enveloppant Muraki devint encore plus lumineux. La froideur de son regard n'était pratiquement rien comparée à la puissance qui se détachait de son pouvoir.

- Que les ténèbres soient tiennes… Que les innocents deviennent tes victimes… et que ton corps réapparaisse, craché des Enfers. Je t'invoque en mon nom et je t'ordonne d'apparaître…

Un pentacle se traça de lui-même tout autour du docteur. Un cri venant des entrailles de la terre répondit à cette demande maléfique.

- ORYU!!

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit des pierres. Tsuzuki, ébloui, tenta de voir la créature dont les ondes le faisaient frémir. Un corps tout d'écailles d'un blanc immaculé, la blancheur d'un monstre déchu, long et agile comme celui d'un serpent; des ailes crochues apparurent sur son dos et battirent l'air avec violence; des yeux vert comme l'émeraude, avec l'étincelle démoniaque perçant les pupilles verticales le toisèrent avec haine et fureur.

Le Roi Dragon contre le Dieu du Feu…

L'attaque allait être terrible…

Les deux hommes, pourtant, pris dans leur puissante invocation, ne virent pas les trois ombres aller au premier étage.

- Aaah… Argh!!

Du sang de nouveau sortit de sa bouche. Mon Dieu, qu'il avait mal… Tout son corps ne touchant plus terre, était prisonnier de l'onde invulnérable de Kagura. Son esprit vacillait, il avait l'impression qu'il allait sombrer dans la folie. Si cela n'avait pas été fait.

Ses yeux mi-clos laissaient couler des larmes rouges, ses veines palpitaient violemment au même rythme que son cœur cisaillé. Il ne ressentait pas les émotions du télépathe mais cela n'était pas important. Tout se lisait dans son regard furieux, dans sa haine intolérable.

Les bras en croix, le visage penché vers le sol, Hisoka sentait l'inconscience le guetter, malgré tous les tremblement de son pauvre corps en lambeaux. Il n'était pas assez fort pour contre-attaquer. Son arme était par terre, le narguait dans sa douleur. Tsuzuki n'était pas là. Il était seul face à celui qu'il avait cru être un « ami ».

- Tu résistes bien, pour un Dieu de la Mort, ricana Kagura. Cette onde aurait dû être la dernière mais comme tu as l'air de vouloir souffrir, je vais m'en donner à cœur joie. Tu me l'as pris, tu l'as emmené dans un endroit où je ne peux pas venir le rejoindre. Alors, dis-moi où il est?

Le souffle d'Hisoka était aussi faible que le murmure du vent.

- Je… ne… sais… pas…

- MENTEUR!!

Kagura tendit le bras vers l'empathe qui semblait ne plus le voir, ni l'entendre, juste tomber dans un immense gouffre sans fond. C'était fini de lui…

- Tu vas mourir!

- KAGURAAAA!!!

La main du dénommé se figea en plein mouvement. Abasourdi, il se retourna et vit, haletant…

- Professeur Kawashi? Murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

C'était bien lui. C'était bien l'homme aux yeux bienveillants, au sourire rassurant. Kagura sentit son cœur bondir de joie.

- Professeur!

- Kagura, lâche ce garçon! Ordonna Kawashi d'une voix sèche. Laisse-le tranquille!

Deux silhouettes apparurent derrière Kawashi. C'étaient deux hommes. L'un avait les cheveux longs et dorés comme les épis de blé, attachés en une soigneuse queue-de-cheval. Habillé d'une blouse blanche, il ne quittait pas de ses yeux ambrés le corps collé contre le mur, en proie à un très proche évanouissement. L'autre, un peu grand, fixait Kagura de son regard bleu; ses cheveux châtains avaient un reflet doré à la lune et son costume impeccable laissait imaginer un travail important.

- Hisoka! S'écria l'homme à la blouse blanche.

Il fit un pas mais Kagura fut plus rapide.

PAN!!

Dans un geste calculé, le jeune homme s'était penché et dans le même mouvement avait pris l'arme d'Hisoka avant de tirer sur le scientifique. Son salut n'était dû qu'à son geste de recul, lui permettant ainsi d'esquiver la balle qui lui était destinée.

- Watari!!

- C'est bon, Tatsumi…

Kagura lança un regard noir à Kawashi.

- Qui sont ces gens?! Que font-ils ici? Ce sont eux qui vous ont emmenés, n'est-ce pas?

Kawashi soupira. Il ne fit qu'un pas vers le jeune homme qu'il aimait.

- Je te prie de m'écouter, Kagura. Ils ne m'ont rien fait… Ce sont des…

- Shinigami, je sais! L'interrompit Kagura. Des Dieux de la Mort qui vous ont enlevé! Des sales démons!

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tatsumi et Watari, dégainant l'arme vers eux.

- Ne m'approchez pas! Cria-t-il comme d'un avertissement. Faites un seul geste vers moi et je tue Hisoka!

Le visage de Tatsumi devint impassible. S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, Kagura serait déjà éliminé. Mais la survie d'Hisoka était plus importante. De plus, pour une obscure raison, le fait que Kagura ressemble parfaitement au Shinigami qu'il avait tant aimé autrefois le laissait mal à l'aise. Il avait comme l'impression de le retrouver à ses débuts.

Le secrétaire de l'Enma-Cho lança un regard à Watari qui impuissant, regardait Hisoka dont le corps n'était soutenu contre le mur que par la force surpuissante des pouvoirs psychiques de Kagura. L'empathe n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Kawashi fit de nouveau un pas vers Kagura qui, pris de panique, pointa le canon de l'arme vers lui. Mais là, sa main se mit à trembler.

- Kagura…, murmura le professeur de japonais. Ecoute-moi… Ils ne m'ont rien fait de mal, je te l'assure. Ils m'ont juste emmené à l'Enma-Cho pour me protéger. Tu comprends?

Le télépathe secoua énergiquement la tête. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Vous dites ça depuis le début, grinça-t-il. Depuis le début, vous me dites que personne ne vous fait du mal. Mais vous mentez. Vous me mentez tout le temps. Vous avez dit ça pour Eiji, puis Mayumi, Migamôto et Shinayama.

La garde de l'arme se releva dans un déclic angoissant. Kagura eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous, professeur. Pour vous protéger… j'ai de nouveau endossé mon costume de meurtrier.

Tatsumi et Watari écarquillèrent les yeux, abasourdis. Le visage aux traits réguliers de Kawashi blêmit.

- Kagura…, souffla-t-il. Ne me dis pas que…

A sa grande horreur, le jeune homme hocha la tête. Mais il continuait à sourire, ce sourire cruel et froid. Lentement, avec ironie, il pointa le canon du revolver contre sa tête, là où battait la tempe.

- Les quatre poupées sont mortes grâce à moi… Je suis le bourreau…

A suivre…


	11. Arabesques maudites

_**Poupée de sang**_

**Par Tsubaki Hime**

_Salut à tous !! Voici « enfin » le nouveau chapitre. Il aurait pu être un peu plus long mais c'était ça ou bien en faire un de quinze pages ! Rassurez-vous, le prochain est presque fini et l'épilogue est en cours. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Blood Kiss, Tsubaki Himé._

_**Chapitre X **_

_**Arabesques maudites**_

_Tu tremblais… Ton corps était parcouru de frissons et de sueurs froides. Mais tout se déroulait bien. La lune, la seule lumière qui avait la pureté nécessaire, était rouge sang. La couleur de ta destinée. Cette nuit, dans cet espace clos… je fis de toi mon autre moi_…

- Les autres poupées sont mortes grâce à moi… Je suis le bourreau…

Hisoka, dans son demi-coma, eut une comme un tremblement à cette révélation. Tatsumi et Watari, figés, contemplaient le jeune homme qui pointait toujours le canon du revolver contre sa tempe.

Kawashi écarquilla les yeux, pétrifié d'horreur.

- Non… Ce ne peut pas être toi… Tu ne peux pas être le meurtrier! Jamais!

Kagura eut un petit sourire cruel. Ses yeux à l'étincelle noire de vengeance de rage brillaient toujours par l'astre de la lune se reflétant dans les débris de verre. On aurait dit qu'il faisait un jeu dangereux, comme les gamins lorsqu'ils voulaient des émotions fortes.

- Vous êtes un homme faible, professeur, lança-t-il d'une voix douce mais menaçante comme le revolver qu'il tenait en main. Ces gens, ces autres poupées insouciantes… Ils étaient tous prêts à vous mener dans leur jeu. Je vous ai protégé. J'ai de nouveau tué. Pour vous. Pour nous…

Kagura lança un bref coup d'œil à Hisoka.

- Lui, je pensais lui faire confiance mais finalement, il m'a trahi. Comme tous les autres. Je n'ai plus personne d'autre que vous, professeur. Et même si je dois souiller mes mains déjà enduites de sang, je le ferai! Encore et encore!

- Kagura…, murmura Kawashi.

Il fit deux pas vers son élève et amant. Puis deux autres encore. De nouveau la panique saisit Kagura qui pointa son arme sur son professeur. Ses mains se remirent à trembler. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il lui était impensable de tirer sur la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

- Ne… Ne m'approchez pas! S'énerva-t-il. Je… ne veux pas que vous veniez vers moi!

Mais Kawashi avançait de plus en plus. Tatsumi, aux aguets, s'aperçut que l'atmosphère devint de plus en plus lourde d'ondes prêtes à frapper.

- Mr Kawashi, faites attention!

Le professeur eut un bref sourire.

- Je le connais… Il n'osera pas… Je ne le connais que trop bien…

Le visage de Kagura perdit toutes ses couleurs. Chaque pas l'un après l'autre, le professeur s'avança, prudemment mais sûrement. Les mètres parcourus ne faisaient que renforcer Kagura dans son angoisse et sa panique. L'adolescent, ayant perdu toute contenance, fixait Kawashi d'un regard perdu. Les deux Shinigami à la porte d'entrée regardaient la scène, sans oublier d'être prêts à intervenir en cas de problème.

- Kagura…,souffla Kawashi, imperturbable. Arrête cette folie… Ce n'est pas toi qui est en face de moi. Ca ne peut pas être toi…

- Taisez-vous! Taisez-vous! Cria Kagura, complètement paniqué.

Sa main trembla fort. Trop fort.

PAN!

La balle rata d'un centimètre la tête du professeur de japonais qui malgré un léger geste de recul, reprit vite courage et se remit à avancer.

On aurait dit une étrange danse. Une scène de théâtre improvisée. Chaque pas de Kawashi vers sont élève était un véritable supplice pour ce dernier. Et, lorsque la dernière barrière fut franchie, le corps du jeune garçon était tout près, bien trop près de celui de Kawashi. Le canon encore tiède du revolver était pressé contre le cœur du professeur, et le doigt posé sur la gâchette de Kagura prêt à presser. C'était un pari risqué. Le jeu morbide de l'arme dangereuse.

- Kagura, calme-toi…

Les pupilles de Kagura se dilatèrent et tous ses membres se mirent à trembler violemment, comme s'il venait de plonger dans un bain rempli d'eau glacée. Son visage, aussi pâle que celui d'Hisoka, était figé dans une peur irrémédiable.

- Non… Laissez-moi… Lai…

- Kagura, reprends tes esprits…

Stupéfaits, les deux Shinigami contemplèrent la scène. Kawashi prenait le risque de calmer un meurtrier complètement hypnotisé par la peur et la rage. Cet homme aux yeux sages, au visage bienveillant avait une force incroyable en lui, Tatsumi comme Watari ne purent que le constater.

Lentement, mais avec fermeté, Kawashi plaça ses bras contre le dos de Kagura et, avec une douceur jamais égalée, le serra tout contre lui, malgré la pression dangereuse du canon contre son cœur qui battait une chamade soutenue. Kagura tenta de se débattre, ses pupilles devenant si petites qu'on pouvait croire qu'il était sur le point de faire une overdose.

- Aah… Non… Ne me touchez pas!! Laissez-moi!

L'étreinte amoureuse et tendre de son professeur et amant se fit plus forte et protectrice. L'odeur de l'Eau de Cologne monta en lui et de nouveau ses pensées se brouillèrent.

- Non, Kagura, chuchota Kawashi à son oreille. Je t'ai promis que je t'écouterai. Je suis tout près de toi, je peux écouter les voix qui te font mal. Alors, calme-toi, Kagura, je suis là… Je suis là…

- Aaah…

Une chaleur se mit à irradier dans le corps de Kagura. Puis, avec une puissance extrême, un halo bleuté l'entoura, le parcourut tout entier. Des éclairs, aussi vivaces et dangereux que des serpents venimeux, s'enroulèrent tout autour de ses membres dans un écho incessant. Les pierres, sous l'imminente explosion, se fissurèrent là où tout son corps était engourdi.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

ZBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM!!!

Une onde fulgurante traversa la pièce dans un grondement gigantesque, comme si des dizaines de bombes explosaient simultanément. La lumière, à cet instant fut si aveuglante que Tatsumi et Watari ne virent plus rien, malgré leurs pouvoirs.

- Hisoka!!

Leur cri se perdit dans le brouillard et la poussière ce résultat de cette tentative vaine de repousser un être aimé.

* * *

ZBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!!!

Cette onde… Plus fulgurante que tout…. Un tremblement assourdissant se fit sentir tout autour du Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes. Des pierres grosses comme un poing de géant s'écrasèrent sur le sol fragilisé, provoquant une vibration beaucoup trop violente pour le bâtiment. Des nuages de poussières se dégagèrent de cette onde meurtrière.

Dans ce brouillard suffocant, Tsuzuki eut la terrible impression que s'il ne montait pas au premier étage, il ne verrait plus jamais Hisoka. Et là… sa vie immortelle se finirait en même temps que celle de son partenaire qu'il aimait tant.

- HISOKAAAA!!!

Suzaku, le Dieu du Feu, battit violemment l'air de ses ailes enflammées pour faire dissiper les poussières de plâtre. Son cri intérieur raisonna dans l'être de Tsuzuki. De la télépathie divine.

« Suzaku… Détourne leur attention… Fais en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas me rejoindre… »

La mélodie protectrice de l'oiseau divin le rassura. Les yeux ocres et brillants comme des rubis de l'esprit eurent une étrange lueur. Il se préparait à attaquer grâce au sort de Tsuzuki.

De nouveau l'air devint chaud tandis que le halo doré enveloppa Tsuzuki dont les mains s'étaient de nouveau jointes en prière.

- BAKU!!

L'ordre de l'attaque prononcé, Suzaku ouvrit son bec d'or et dans un cri déchirant et mélodieux, un rayon aveuglant jaillit pour frapper en plein cœur le Roi Dragon du docteur aux yeux d'argent.

BRAOUUUUMM!!!

Le bruit de l'attaque provoqua un immense éclat de rire à Muraki dont les pupilles écarquillées ne faisaient que ressortir la folie qui émanait de lui.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Que tout scintille! Que tout illumine ce monde ténébreux! FUYEZ TSUZUKI!! FUYEZ MAIS LA MORT TOMBERA SUR L'ÊTRE CHER QUE VOUS AIMEZ PAR-DESSUS TOUT!!!! ALLEZ LE REJOINDRE MAIS JE SERAI LA!! ENCORE ET TOUJOURS!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

La lune embrassait les flammes de l'Enfer s'écoulant du rez-de-chaussée. Et ce rire maléfique, sonore et terrifiant, fit frémir tous ceux l'entendant.

« Ne meurs pas, Hisoka! Ne me laisse pas ! »

* * *

Cette phrase incessante ne quitta pas une seconde l'esprit de Tsuzuki qui monta les marches tremblantes de l'escalier.

- Watari! Watari! Est-ce que ça va? Tu n'as rien?!

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, Tatsumi… Ah mes lunettes…

Tatsumi, les membres encore tremblants par le choc de l'onde, se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Pris d'un terrible pressentiment, il avait saisi à bras-le-corps le scientifique qui, complètement ahuri avait échappé à cent kilos de pierres brutes. Mais le résultat de la secousse avait fait tomber brutalement ses lunettes sur le sol et le plus drôle -d'un certain point de vue en tout cas- était que Tatsumi avait protégé le corps de Watari contre le sien, les amenant à se retrouver dans une position peu ordinaire.

Les yeux ambrés du scientifique s'écarquillèrent de surprise et peu à peu, des rougeurs apparurent sur ses pommettes. Il se dégagea des bras de Tatsumi, cherchant à tâtons ses précieuses lunettes. Il les remit, encore un peu secoué mais lorsqu'il parvint à voir plus clair, il se raidit.

- Hisoka! Kagura!

Tatsumi se figea à son tour, ébahi par ce qu'il voyait. Une bulle protectrice avait enveloppé les trois garçons, les protégeant de l'onde que Kagura avait lancé sous l'emprise de la panique. Puis, peu à peu, dans un écho sourd, les parois psychiques se désagrégèrent.

Watari se précipita vers Hisoka dont le corps, libéré de l'onde, avait glissé et s'était affalé sur le sol. Il était à moitié inconscient et de toute évidence, l'apparition de Watari le surprenait à peine, après tout ce qu'il avait vu.

- Watari…, souffla l'empathe.

- Ne parle pas, laisse-moi te soigner. Oh c'est pas vrai… Tu as trois côtes cassées et une vertèbre déplacée…

Watari se mordit la lèvre. Hisoka était rudement mal au point après toutes les attaques qu'il avait du endurer.

- Tsuzuki…, murmura Hisoka d'une voix bloquée par la douleur. Où est-il? Il… n'a rien?

- Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît…

Watari plaça sa main tout près du visage de son ami et collège Shinigami. Une chaleur dorée enveloppa sa paume et parcourut toutes les blessures du moins visibles d'Hisoka qui commença à se sentir un peu mieux. Lorsque la lumière douce cessa, Hisoka se remit péniblement sur son séant, grimaçant douloureusement. Les côtes n'avaient pas fini de se remettre en place et relever la tête n'était qu'un exemple parmi d'autres de sa souffrance.

- Ne te relève pas maintenant, Hisoka, prévint Watari, une main sur son bras.

Hisoka essaya de se dégager mais sans succès.

- Tsuzuki… Il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive du mal… Je ne veux pas qu'il ait mal… Argh!

Une giclée de sang jaillit de sa bouche tandis qu'il fut plié en deux. Watari le prit fermement par les épaules, l'obligeant à se rasseoir contre le mur qui était tellement fragilisé que c'était un miracle qu'il tienne encore.

- Ca suffit, maintenant, Hisoka! Tu es une vraie tête de mule quand tu t'y mets! Gronda Watari, inquiet de la quantité de sang que l'empathe perdait devant lui. Tu aimerais vraiment que Tsuzuki te voie dans cet état? Tiens-toi tranquille!

- Watari, fit une voix près de lui.

Le scientifique se tourna vers le secrétaire de l'Enma-Cho penché vers Kagura toujours enlacé par Kawashi. Le professeur de japonais, encore essoufflé, avait apparemment tenu le choc.

- Kagura…, murmura-t-il. Ca va?

- Hum…

Il eut un petit gémissement puis dans un soupir douloureux, le jeune élève redressa la tête. Les Shinigami autour de lui ainsi que Kawashi s'aperçurent que ses yeux avaient de nouveau subtilement changé. Ses prunelles noires aux éclats bleu-gris avaient perdu cette étincelle de folie et de vengeance qui avait hanté son regard vide et froid de tueur. Il semblait avoir repris ses esprits et de toute évidence était complètement abasourdi par le désastre qu'il avait accompli.

- Professeur? Souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce j'ai fait…?

La peur le saisit de nouveau et tous ses membres se mirent à trembler. Il était paniqué mais d'une toute autre façon. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains et les considéra, horrifié, comme si elle étaient pleines de sang.

- J'ai… J'ai… J'ai de nouveau tué!! Non… Je… Je ne voulais pas… Plus ça… Plus ça… Je suis un meurtrier…

Des larmes amères perlèrent à ses yeux déformés par la souffrance. Kawashi resserra son étreinte.

- Non… Non…, gémit-il, le souffle bloqué par les sanglots.

Tatsumi se pencha vers lui et, sous les yeux ébahis de Watari et Hisoka, posa ses doigts sur les joues de Kagura pour en retirer les larmes. Que ce garçon pouvait le toucher… Une telle ressemblance, aussi bien physique que morale, n'était pas normale. Il était la copie parfaite de Tsuzuki et c'était bien ça qui faisait frémir le secrétaire de l'Enma-Cho réputé pour une froideur calculée.

Kagura, bouleversé par ce geste, mit quelques secondes à se ressaisir. Il ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme agenouillé près de lui dont le sourire était le même que son professeur aimé.

- Vous êtes un Shinigami et pourtant… vos pensées ne sont pas douloureuses… Pourquoi? Je ne comprends plus rien… Pourquoi suis-je le responsable de ce massacre?

Il se tut un instant, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

- Quand… Quand j'ai tué mes parents et Amano, je savais ce que je faisais. Mes pensées étaient très claires en moi malgré ma peur. Mais… pour les autres… je ne ressentais qu'une haine intolérable. La rage au cœur, je me disais « C'est lui ou moi! ». Une voix dans ma tête me disait que je devais tuer cette personne car elle avait fait du mal à l'être qui m'était cher. Je ne comprenais rien d'autre. Juste ça. Juste cette colère bouillonnante en moi. Mais je ne voulais pas… Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas les tuer, malgré tout le mal que ces personnes avaient fait à Mr Kawashi. Non… Je ne veux plus… être un meurtrier… Pardon… Pardon…

Des perles recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues, un flot désespéré de désespoir que personne ne pouvait arrêter.

- Kagura…

Une voix rompit le silence rempli de sanglots. Le dénommé sursauta et dans un geste se retourna vers l'empathe qui se remettait péniblement debout. Watari l'aida à marcher, le tenant par la taille.

- Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas tuer ces quatre personnes…, dit-il dans un étranglement, ses côtes le faisant souffrir. Tu as été manipulé et il est aisé de savoir par qui. Muraki s'est servi de toi dans un but mais lequel, je l'ignore.

- Hisoka, je suis tellement désolé!

Au moment où le télépathe voulait prendre Hisoka dans ses bras, ce dernier fut plié en deux par la douleur. Le scientifique, ainsi que Kagura l'aidèrent à se redresser.

Les yeux verts de l'empathe rencontrèrent ceux noirs aux éclats bleu-gris du télépathe. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il ne devait y avoir d'excuses. A quoi cela servirait-il? Les deux garçons se toisèrent encore un instant et un fugitif sourire passa sur les deux visages.

- HISOKAAAAA!!!

L'empathe sursauta. Cette voix…

- Tsuzuki!!

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Le cœur d'Hisoka bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il l'aperçut, lui, Tsuzuki, appuyé contre le mur, le visage ruisselant de sueurs.

- Tsuzuki!

Le dénommé eut un immense soupir de soulagement. Il était en vie. Dans un sale état peut-être mais encore en vie. Dieu qu'il avait eu peur. Son cœur bien qu'immortel allait finir par lâcher à force.

« Je fais vraiment mes quatre-vingt-seize ans! », songea-t-il, médusé.

Il se précipita vers son partenaire qui malgré la douleur omniprésente de ses côtes cassées, eut un très léger sourire.

- Hisoka, ça va?

- Abruti…, répondit l'empathe avec douceur. Où t'étais passé? Je me suis inquiété pour toi…

Les joues de Tsuzuki s'empourprèrent légèrement.

- Hisoka…

- Tu es tellement distrait…, ajouta Hisoka avec une étincelle mutine dans les yeux. Tu serais capable de te faire mal sans même comprendre ce qui t'arrives.

L'envie de serrer ce jeune garçon aux yeux d'émeraude dans ses bras était surpuissante mais l'idée de lui broyer les côtes n'effleura pas un instant l'esprit du Shinigami qui se contenta de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux. Ne pas le perdre, le regarder chaque jour avec cette même faim et adoration… Cela était la seule chose que Tsuzuki désirait pour l'éternité.

« Hisoka… »

L'empathe laissa la main de son partenaire glisser dans sa chevelure.

« Pour l'instant… Je me contenterais de ça… Juste ça… En attendant… que mes lèvres délivrent cette vérité qui me tient à cœur… »

Un raclement de gorge ramena les deux Shinigami dans la réalité morbide se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Tatsumi eut un signe de tête tout en remettant ses lunettes correctement sur l'arête du nez. Un geste qui marquait une réflexion évidente.

Tsuzuki lui fit un sourire qui se voulait jovial.

- Tatsumi! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

« Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'on était ici depuis un petit bout de temps », remarqua Watari, résistant à l'envie d'envoyer son ami si désinvolte à l'autre bout de Meifu d'un coup de poing bien placé. « Mon Dieu… Il changera jamais celui-là… »

Le secrétaire, bien que la même envie passa imperceptiblement sur son visage, eut une grimace.

- C'est le patron qui m'a envoyé ici avec Watari. Il se trouve que l'aîné Gushoshin, après avoir fait des vérifications sur les données du centre, nous a contacté. Il avait, semble-t-il un terrible pressentiment vous concernant. Et à en voir les dégâts du bâtiment, il ne s'est pas trompé.

Kagura baissa de nouveau la tête, honteux. Il ne semblait pas cependant se rendre compte de la force psychique qui s'était développée en lui. Si Kagura était un Shinigami, sans nul doute qu'il serait le deuxième bras droit du roi Enma après Tsuzuki.

- Watari, fit Hisoka en lançant un coup d'œil au scientifique. Sais-tu combien de temps il faudrait à au bâtiment pour s'écrouler?

Le Shinigami sortit de sa poche blanche un carnet dans lequel il nota deux ou trois informations.

- A en voir les fissures dans les murs porteurs et la pression se résultant des ondes survenues… Le bâtiment s'écroulera dans deux heures grand maximum, s'il n'y a pas une autre explosion ou une attaque violente.

Tsuzuki hocha la tête.

- On va vite partir d'ici sinon je ne donne pas cher de nos corps.

- Qui a dit vous alliez partir, Tsuzuki?

Tout le groupe se figea au son de cette voix glaciale et langoureuse.

- Muraki…, siffla Hisoka, l'étincelle de haine flamboyant de nouveau dans son regard.

Kagura, en le voyant, fut parcouru de tremblements. Il pivota la tête, espérant que les yeux argentés du docteur ne viennent pas croiser les yeux.

Le médecin les regardait, très calme, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse. On aurait dit qu'il se divertissait, comme un réalisateur contemplant les acteurs de son film. Tour à tour, ses yeux balayèrent les quatre Shinigami ainsi que le sous-directeur et l'élève télépathe.

- Remarquable fuite, mon cher Tsuzuki, dit Muraki dans un sourire poli. L'attaque de votre maudit Suzaku a affaibli mon Oryu mais je vous avais dit il y a tout juste quelques instants…

Il baissa la tête en ne les quittant pas des yeux. La leur de ses yeux se fit plus dure que la glace.

- Je serai toujours là… Où que vous puissiez partir, je serai là et l'être cher à vos yeux… mourra… de mes propres mains…

Inconsciemment, Tsuzuki se mit devant Hisoka, prêt à le protéger de son corps. Ses poings se serrèrent si fort que les articulations blanchirent. Hisoka, stupéfait par ce comportement, ne dit pas un mot.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris de ton sous-entendu, tu as manipulé Kagura, dans un but horrible. Encore une fois, tu as sacrifié des innocents pour assouvir tes desseins maléfiques, gronda le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes. Tu te joues des Dieux de la Mort comme le maître d'un échiquier… Mais la pire chose qu tu aies faite…

Une aura sombre et puissante enveloppa Tsuzuki dont les traits du visage s'étaient figés dans une colère plus froide que la Mort elle-même. Il tendit brutalement la main vers Muraki, son regard capable de faire trembler n'importe qui.

- TU T'EN ES PRIS DE NOUVEAU A HISOKA!!

ZBAAAAM!!

Une boule de lumière ténébreuse jaillit de sa paume tendue et dans un éclat aveuglant, explosa contre le mur, à deux centimètres du crâne du docteur. Un filet de sang perla à sa tempe. Calmement, tranquillement, l'humain aux yeux d'argent passa son index sur le liquide rouge qui s'écoulait de sa blessure pour le poser ensuite sur ses lèvres qu'il humecta avec délice. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde choqué ou furieux. Non, au contraire, un rire secouait ses épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire, Tsuzuki, répondit-il avec élégance. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre les relations que j'entretiens avec mes poupées… Si belles, si pures et adorables… Qui dans ce bas-monde ténébreux ne rêverait pas de les souiller, de les faire tomber dans leur piédestal d'éloges et de lumière?

- Tes poupées? Répéta Hisoka, les yeux écarquillés. Je… ne suis pas le seul…?

Muraki le considéra ave amusement et mépris.

- Pendant trois ans, je n'ai cessé de t'observer… Ton souffle qui devenait plus faible que le murmure du vent, tes yeux dont l'éclat de la vie devenait terne… Tu étais une poupée superbe, rongée par la douleur… Mais… il y a deux ans exactement… J'ai de nouveau trouvé une chose unique, magnifique…

Tatsumi fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire par là?

Le sourire démoniaque du docteur s'élargit.

- Je vais vous le montrer… Vous comprendrez de quoi je veux parler…

Il tendit une main vers le groupe devant lui, sans pour autant désigner quelqu'un en particulier.

FLASH!!

- Aah!!

Hisoka fut plié en deux par la douleur.

« Oh non… Pas ça… »

Le goût cuivré du sang se posa sur sa langue gonflée. Une chaleur brûlante s'engouffra dans ses entrailles et ses yeux furent vrillés d'une lumière explosive et infernale. Ses os se mirent à craquer dans d'atroces bruits sonores et monstrueux. L'empathe, ayant presque « oublié » cette douleur qui caractérisait si bien son maléfice, sentit des larmes rouges brouiller ses yeux. Il pleurait des gouttes de sang noirâtre. Dans sa vision obscurcie, il aperçut sur ses mains tremblantes, parcourues de spasmes incontrôlables, des signes apparaître sur sa peau. Rouges, brûlantes.

« On pouvait frotter, frotter, ou prier… Telle la rouille… ces marques resteraient, symbole de la malédiction… »

- Hisoka! Kagura!

« Ka… Kagura? »

Recroquevillé sur le sol, Hisoka tourna la tête vers le télépathe. Et ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac.

Kagura était livide, en proie à une crise de tremblements si fortes que ses mains, pressées contre ses joues, laissaient des traces de griffure sanglantes. Des gémissements sourds, atténués par des pleurs, sortaient de sa bouche et des perles rouges perlaient à ses yeux dont les pupilles étaient dilatées d'horreur et d'épouvante. Il posa violemment sa main contre son torse.

- Ca brûle!! Paniqua-t-il. Au secours!!

Hisoka brûlait lui aussi. Les deux garçons, complètement englués dans la douleur, avaient l'impression qu'un feu immense et noir les traversait. N'en pouvant plus, Hisoka déchira sa chemise, laissant voir les arabesques démoniaques et rouges envahir tout son buste, son dos, ses bras, tels des serpents venimeux.

- Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki…, gémit-il.

- Hisoka! Tiens bon! S'écria Tsuzuki, horrifié.

Kawashi écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant quitter du regard son élève et amant.

- Kagura…

Watari et Tatsumi eurent le souffle coupé. Dans un geste de désespoir, Kagura avait arraché sa chemise tout comme Hisoka. L'horreur se répétait. Noires. Des marques noires se dessinaient sur sa peau d'albâtre, arabesques d'une malédiction immortelle. La longue et large cicatrice du torse de Kagura était le début des signes, comme si la blessure était infectée. Du sang noirâtre perlait de la plaie de nouveau ouverte, coulait comme les larmes rougeâtres du télépathe en proie à la douleur plus qu'horrible.

Noires. Ténèbres de son cœur meurtri… Et les gouttes rouges glissant sur ses joues étaient le signe éternel d'une malédiction encore inconnue…

_**A suivre…**_


	12. Poupée de ténèbres

_**Poupée de sang**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Tadadam !!! Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic. Elle m'aura pris assez de temps mais ne croyez pas que je vais finir comme ça. Ben non, y a l'épilogue. Oui, oui car s'il y a eu un prologue, y aura un épilogue, na ! Que je suis puérile, cela est terrifiant._

_Je souhaite passer en ce moment un ou deux messages._

_Kima Muraki : A quand la manif' ? Vive Hisoka for ever !! Prépare les pancartes !!_

_Dragon : Ce chapitre est pour toi, mon cher Dragon. Cadeau d'une princesse des camélias heureuse de te faire plaisir._

_C'est bon, maintenant, bonne lecture à tous._

_Blood Kiss, Tsubaki Himé._

_**Chapitre XI**_

_**Poupée de ténèbres**_

Abasourdi, Tsuzuki lançait des regards paniqués aux deux garçons marqués par le docteur aux yeux d'argent qui riait, riait si fort que les étoiles semblaient trembler au son de sa voix.

- Ma deuxième poupée…, s'esclaffa-t-il cruellement. C'était il y a deux ans, Kagura… Tu ne t'en souviens pas? C'était une nuit à la lune rouge sang, la même couleur que ta peau brûlée.

Du sang perlait encore de sa blessure à la tête. Il entreprit de récolter sur ses doigts blancs qu'il passa sur ses lèvres pour en savourer le goût doux-amer.

- Il était pratiquement impossible que tu survives à l'accident dont tu étais le responsable, continua Muraki, ne quittant pas des yeux les « magnifiques » arabesques noires parcourant le corps du télépathe. Tout un morceau de pare-chocs brûlant était enfoncé dans ton buste et avait touché une partie de tes organes vitaux. Mais, en te voyant, je me suis senti parcouru d'un doux frisson. Tu es si beau, Kagura, cette beauté qui était le prélude de ma connaissance avec mon cher Tsuzuki.

« Ta peau blanche, souillée par ton sang… Tes yeux envoûtants perlés de larmes muettes… Ta bouche si appétissante tordue dans une douleur immuable… Tu étais une magnifique poupée de sang, resplendissant à la lueur douce et cruelle de la sphère rougeâtre… »

Tsuzuki se raidit.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Eh si…, finit Muraki, ce sourire maléfiques aux lèvres humectées de sang. Hisoka, il se trouve que lors de notre sensuelle rencontre sous le cerisier en fleurs, j'ai recueilli un peu de ton sang. Ton sang pur et sucré, à la texture plus fine que toutes celles que j'avais recueilli lors de mes années de médecine. Pour guérir Kagura, il lui fallait absolument un don sanguin et…

Un nouveau rire frêle secoua ses épaules. Hisoka, la vue brouillée par les larmes rouges, commença à comprendre la signification de l'image présente dans les souvenirs de Kagura lors de l'attaque psychique.

« _C'est moi qui t'ai soigné, tu perdais tout ton sang. Comment te sens-tu, petit homme?_ »

- C'est toi… qui as soigné Kagura lors de son accident, fit-il, ulcéré. Et tu lui as donné un échantillon de mon sang qui tu avais maudit…

Une lumière traversa son esprit blessé. La peur le submergea.

- Non… Kagura est…

Muraki éclata de rire, s'amusant de l'expression d'horreur qu'affichait le garçon qu'il avait tué.

- Exact! Kagura est devenu ton frère de malédiction! Ce sang que j'ai moi-même souillé! Ce sang de cire, le liquide de vie de mes poupées! Hahahaha!!

Kagura releva péniblement la tête, soutenu par Kawashi.

- Hisoka… Mon frère? Pour… quoi?

La colère enfla en Tsuzuki, gonfla, l'étouffa entièrement.

- MURAKI!! TU VAS ME LE PAYER!!

Le corps de Muraki se figea dans une étrange posture. Il sortit soudain de la poche de sa blouse quelque chose mais la haine de Tsuzuki aveuglait ce dernier. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose: broyer ce visage pâle ricanant devant lui, après avoir fait les pires tortures du monde.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne ferai pas ça, Tsuzuki…

Un déclic se fit entendre. Un bruit dangereux…

- Tsuzuki! ATTENTION!!

PAN!

Une balle déchira l'air pour entrer dans une peau blanche. Tsuzuki écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Il passa une main sur son cœur. Mais aucune trace rouge ne souilla sa paume. Une forme, dans un cri de panique, s'était dressée et avait reçu l'impacte mortelle. Son double l'avait protégé. Abasourdi, le regard fixe, il ne put qu'assister impuissant à l'impacte du morceau d'argent en plein cœur de celui dont le visage était une parfaite réplique du Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes. Puis, dans un ralenti macabre, le corps du jeune garçon partit en arrière, les lèvres serrées dans un gémissement soutenu avant de s'écrouler brutalement sur le sol aux pierres craquelées.

- Kagura!!

Hisoka se tourna vers Muraki qui tenait dans les mains…

- La poupée noire…, souffla Watari, atterré.

Une magnifique poupée de porcelaine, aux yeux brillant comme des escarboucles et la bouche en un rouge de sang, habillée d'une gracieuse robe noire à la gaze sombre constellée de perles. De la fumée sortait de son ventre creux. L'implosion de la balle avait provoqué une fissure sur le visage blanc et froid du tas de cire habilement construit.

La poupée noire. La dernière demoiselle condamnée de la comptine.

- Un revolver dissimulé dans la poupée, dit Tatsumi d'une voix tremblante d'effarement.

Du sang jaillit de la bouche de Kagura, sa main crispée contre sa poitrine. Tsuzuki le regardait, le visage plus blanc que la neige.

- Kagura… pourquoi t'es-tu interposé? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Le télépathe eut un sourire.

- J'ai… tué trop de gens… pour pouvoir purifier mon âme souillée…, chuchota-t-il. Mais… il fallait… il fallait que je vous protége… Malgré le fait que vous soyez un Dieu de la Mort, je devais vous protéger… Je ne veux plus… blesser Hisoka… Mon frère irréel… Je ne veux plus… être un meurtrier… Même si au fond… je le resterais toute mon existence… Pour toujours… mes mains… seront enduites de sang…

Il tendit faiblement la main vers Tsuzuki. Un petit sourire touchant se dessina sur les lèvres souillées de sang du télépathe.

- Je ne le veux plus… Plus jamais…

Tsuzuki lui prit la paume qu'il serra avec tendresse. Ses yeux améthyste s'assombrirent. Il lança un regard à Hisoka qui dans un cri de détresse, essaya de se précipiter vers Kagura mais s'était sans compter avec Watari qui le retenait par les épaules.

- Kagura!! S'écria l'empathe. Non, Kagura!! Pas toi!

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il n'y arrivait pas. Toutes les larmes emmagasinées en lui ne pouvaient s'écouler de ses yeux fatigués. La panique l'emprisonna complètement. Celui qui partageait sa malédiction… Un frère maudit comme lui…

- Kagura! Je t'en prie! Non!

Kawashi ne faisait pas un geste. Figé dans une tristesse sans fond, il se contentait de garder Kagura près de lui, tout contre sa chaleur. Tsuzuki pressa sa main contre celle de Kagura, le visage caché dans l'ombre d'une explosion intérieure imminente.

- Kagura… Merci…, murmura-t-il. Merci encore…

Il fit volte-face vers Muraki qui le contemplait toujours, un vague rictus aux lèvres.

- Serait-ce une déclaration de guerre totale et immortelle, pour que nous puissions nous battre jusqu'à la mort illusoire d'un des adversaires? Demanda le docteur avec moquerie.

Le Shinigami aux yeux de la couleur maudite des démons eut une grimace monstrueuse, emplie de rage et de souffrance.

- Une guerre? Répéta-t-il.

Chaque parcelle de sa peau était figée dans une haine sans merci. Un feu palpable se dégageait de son aura devenue si puissante que l'air poussiéreux se chargea d'une tension incroyable, de colère pure et dure. Un éclair parcourut tout son corps et ses yeux maudits eurent cet éclat de vengeance imperturbable.

Hisoka se figea. Ce regard… Il avait l'impression de revoir Kagura lors de son emprise psychique.

- JE VAIS TE BUTER, OUI!!!

ZBAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM!!

Une onde ténébreuse et sulfureuse jaillit du corps de Tsuzuki. Dans un fracas assourdissant, la lumière provoqua un brouillard de plâtre et de poussières.

- Tsuzuki! S'exclamèrent Tatsumi et Hisoka

Peu à peu, les yeux arrivèrent à voir plus clair.

- C'est pas vrai…, souffla Watari.

L'attaque haineuse du Shinigami avait été stoppée net par une créature noire, difforme aux yeux rouges et brûlants qui disparut dans un gémissement glacial. Muraki eut un petit rire.

- Toujours aussi impulsif, Shinigami de mon cœur. Il est temps pour moi de me divertir un tant soit peu…

Il claqua dans ses doigts et dans une aura bleuâtre, une dizaine de créatures de la même sorte apparurent, fixant le groupe avec haine et faim.

- Des démons vengeurs, encore une fois…, souffla Tsuzuki.

Il cacha un sourire. Dans sa paume ouverte brilla un fuda bleu dont résonnait l'écho de la magie.

- Si tu veux t'amuser, autant que tu ne sois pas tout seul! S'exclama-t-il.

Le sourire de Muraki s'élargit.

- Que le jeu commence…

Il claqua de nouveau dans ses doigts et dans un rugissement bestial, les démons se ruèrent vers le groupe de Shinigami. Une ombre plus menaçante que les autres se jeta sur Kawashi qui tenait toujours Kagura dans ses bras.

- Attention!

Tatsumi se dressa devant eux, une aura sombre l'enveloppant. Il tendit ses mains vers les démons, le visage figé dans la concentration la plus absolue.

- Ténèbres, venez à moi!!

SCHASSSHH!!!

Une vague étrange et légère, semblable à un ectoplasme, se mua en une barrière noire qui dévia le démon. Dans un gémissement à faire frémir tout le corps, la créature disparut en une poussière suffocante.

Watari de son côté, essayait tant bien que mal à protéger Hisoka car ce dernier n'était pas en état pour lutter contre les démons. L'empathe vit surgir dans le dos du scientifique une ombre démoniaque.

- Watari! Derrière toi!

Le scientifique de l'Enma-Cho fit volte-face et dans le même mouvement dessina dans l'air des signes brillants et dorés.

- FEU, PROTEGE-MOI!

ZBAAAAAAAM!!

Un torrent de feu jaillit de l'inscription tracée dans l'atmosphère et le démon disparut dans une odeur étouffante et pugnace. Haletant, Watari tomba à genoux, se tenant le torse.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Tsuzuki ressentait apparemment cette douleur en plein cœur. Juste après avoir jeté un fuda lumineux sur le démon dressé devant lui, quelque chose s'était comme enfoncé dans son être, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui transpercer le torse avec un poignard chauffé à blanc.

- Merde…

Il s'effondra sur le sol, du sang commençant à glisser entre ses lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tatsumi qui était aussi très mal en point. Son teint déjà pâle était devenu aussi blanc que la Mort et ses pupilles dilatées par la douleur étaient très visibles malgré ses lunettes où se reflétait l'aura des démons vengeurs.

Watari cracha une gerbe de sang.

- Un sortilège d'infection…, grimaça-t-il, se sentant de plus en plus mal.

- Tsuzuki! S'écria Hisoka, paniqué.

L'empathe se tourna vers Muraki, le fixant aussi haineusement que son corps en était capable.

- Comment oses-tu?! Sale lâche!! Cracha Hisoka.

Muraki rit de plus belle.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me faire attaquer par trois Shinigami en pleine possession de leurs moyens, n'est-ce pas?

Il baissa les yeux vers Tsuzuki dont le corps infecté de l'intérieur n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle sans conscience. Une magnifique poupée aux yeux maudits. La pureté de son cœur mêlée à la souillure de son regard de démon.

- Les quatre premières poupées n'étaient que de stupides pantins sans beauté, continua Muraki sur un ton méprisant, croisant ses bras sur sa veste blanche. Elles ne représentaient rien pour moi, rien, pas même le doux frisson que seul la vue du gamin, de mon cher Shinigami et son sosie pouvait me donner. Elles faisaient juste partie du plan qui me tenait à cœur, la tâche que je dois accomplir.

Il s'agenouilla vers Tsuzuki qui, tétanisé par le sortilège, était incapable de s'écarter de l'emprise glaciale de sa main blanche. Les yeux d'argent du docteur croisèrent les siens, écarquillés par la douleur et la peur. Mais pas la peur de mourir. La peur, la terreur de voir Hisoka être infecté à son tour.

- Je vous veux, Tsuzuki, murmura Muraki à son oreille. Je vous veux près de moi, tout contre moi, avec moi… Que votre regard reste au fond de mes propres prunelles mécaniques. Votre pouvoir, votre corps, vos yeux… Je veux tout de vous…

- Arrête…, gémit Tatsumi, complètement figé par la douleur du maléfice. Laisse-le… Om… Ombres…

Le secrétaire de l'Enma-Cho tendit une main tremblante vers Muraki, espérant faire naître les ténèbres. Mais le regard fulgurant du docteur fit jaillir au fond de lui une douleur plus fulgurante que toutes celles qu'il avait ressenti depuis cet instant. Dans un râle, il s'écroula sous les yeux horrifiés de Watari.

- Hisoka…, souffla le scientifique. Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps… Ce fichu sortilège me tient prisonnier de la maudite bête au fond de mon corps. Les démons étaient infectés et nous, comme des imbéciles, on s'est pris toute l'infection en les tuant.

- Watari…

- Occupe-toi de Tsuzuki, siffla le scientifique, les pupilles dilatées par la douleur. T'as intérêt à pas laisser ce docteur pervers le prendre. Je sais… que tu en mourrais de chagrin…

- Watari, reprit Hisoka, déconcerté.

Le scientifique posa sa main sur la taille de l'empathe avec un faible sourire.

- Remets-toi sur pieds… et vas te battre comme un chiffonnier, sale garnement…

Cette chaleur… Stupéfait, Hisoka sentit une extrême douceur dorée pénétrer sa chair et ses côtes cassées. Cette puissance qui se mettait à couler en lui… C'était les dernières réserves d'énergie de Watari qui après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil, s'évanouit sans bruit, ses cheveux blonds formant une étrange toison d'or captivante autour de son visage pâle.

« Watari… »

La douleur ne le tenaillait plus. Il ne sentait plus rien. Juste cette colère froide envers Muraki, son assassin et celui de Kagura.

- Traître! Siffla Kawashi. Vous avez osé vous en prendre à ces hommes…

Muraki se tourna vers lui.

- Allez au diable…, gronda le docteur.

ZBAAAAAM!!

Une onde glaciale frappa Kawashi de plein fouet qui lâcha Kagura avant de s'écrouler contre un mur cinq mètres plus loin.

- Kawashi! S'exclama Hisoka.

Il se précipita vers Kagura qu'il prit dans ses bras. Le garçon semblait être mort. Mais était-ce la vérité?

Une main se posa sur son bras, tremblante et faible.

« _Hisoka…_ »

FLASH!!

Une voix, douce et suppliante, se mit à marteler l'esprit de l'empathe qui faillit vaciller sous le choc. Colère, tristesse, haine…. S'entrechoquaient en lui comme des débris de verre brisé. Il se mit à trembler, sentant sa conscience perdre le fil de la raison.

« _Ka… Kagura…_ »

La télépathie de son frère de malédiction était faible comme le murmure de sa voix psychique. Mais Hisoka, sachant pertinemment que le prix à payer était bien les sentiments de Kagura, promit intérieurement de l'écouter à son tour.

« _Je te fais souffrir… Tous mes sentiments viennent jusqu'à toi et je sais que tu as mal…_ », fit la voix de Kagura dans sa tête.

« _Ne t'en fais pas, je suis habitué._ »

« Je… Je veux te prêter ma force… Je veux t'aider à tuer celui qui a blessé l'être qui m'est cher… »

« _Tes pouvoirs ont beau être puissants, tu ne pourras jamais en ressortir vivant. Ne fais pas ça, Kagura, je t'en prie…_ »

La main pressa son bras encore plus fort. Les yeux de Kagura s'entrouvrirent dans un gémissement sourd tandis que du sang perlait à nouveau ses lèvres souillées de rouge.

« _Je préfère mourir en aidant celui que je considère comme mon « ami », plutôt que de vivre avec ta disparition ou celle de n'importe qui d'autre au fond de ma conscience… Fais-le, Hisoka! Je… Je vais t'aider, nos pouvoirs psychiques te permettront de battre Muraki… Hi… so… ka…_ »

Douloureuse et plaintive, la voix faible de Kagura répéta de nouveau le nom de l'empathe jusqu'à ce que ce dernier cède.

« _D'accord… J'ai compris…_ »

FLASH!!

Muraki eut un sourire satisfait en voyant Tsuzuki trembler de plus en plus. Le virus s'en prenait maintenant à ses poumons et ses gémissements rauques étaient simplement délicieux à entendre. De la mélodie macabre et envoûtante.

- Tu es à moi, démon aux yeux maudits… Jamais plus tu ne pourras t'échapper de mon emprise…

- Non… Tsuzuki m'appartient, rétorqua une voix glaciale près de lui.

Furieux d'être dérangé à un moment aussi intéressant, Muraki fit volte-face. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia.

Deux garçons s'étaient relevés, celui aux yeux d'émeraude soutenant par la taille l'autre aux yeux noirs remplis d'éclats bleu-gris. Ils le fixaient d'un regard de mort, froid, implacable. Chaque corps était entouré d'une aura différente; celle de l'empathe était d'une blancheur immaculée, brillante comme de la neige; celle du télépathe était d'un bleu d'encre envoûtant, scintillante de puissance. Les deux couleurs réunies formaient dans leur dos des formes abstraites, semblables à des ailes noires, les ailes des Shinigami. Des marques apparurent sur leur peau, arabesques de leur malédiction, rouges et noires, serpents venimeux. Elles s'étendirent encore plus loin, traversèrent leur cou et remontèrent avec une lenteur cruelle jusqu'à leur visage figé de haine.

Hisoka, impassible, considérait Muraki avec une froideur légendaire.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais t'approcher de lui, Muraki, continua-t-il d'une voix sifflante. Je te l'ai dit, sous cette lune rouge sang… Tant que je serai là, tu ne t'approcheras pas de lui…

Kagura étira un sourire funeste.

- Qu'en dis-tu, Muraki? Quel effet cela te fait de voir tes deux poupées se rebeller contre toi?

Le docteur serra les poings, son corps s'enveloppant d'un halo argenté. La fureur, bien que monstrueuse, ne parvint pas à enlaidir son visage d'ange tombé.

- Sales petits démons, ragea-t-il.

Ses yeux se durcirent.

- JE VAIS TOUS VOUS ANEANTIR!!! ORYU!! APPARAIS DEVANT MOI!!

Dans un cri déchirant, un immense dragon sortit de la terre, ses yeux émeraude fixant les deux garçons avec rage. Son long corps blanc aux écailles translucides comme des diamants se mouvait agilement tandis que ses crocs ressortaient de son museau. Son aura destructrice étouffait l'atmosphère de haine. Le Roi Dragon partageait la colère de son invocateur.

- ORYU!!! DEBARRASSE-NOUS DE CES PARASITES!!!

La gueule du Roi des Dragons s'ouvrit et une boule de feu jaillit dans un fracas assourdissant.

- Ne compte pas là-dessus!

Cette voix… Le sang de Muraki ne fit qu'un tour.

- Tsuzuki!!

Péniblement, avec toute la force dont il était encore capable, le Shinigami se releva, ne quittant pas des yeux le docteur dont le visage eut un vagie frémissement.

- Il n'était pas dit que tu m'aurais aussi facilement, sale docteur, fit Tsuzuki avec un maigre sourire. Pendant que tu t'excitais à invoquer ton foutu Oryu, tu n'as même pas remarqué que Kagura grâce à son pouvoir télépathique, m'envoyait des réserves d'énergie capables de repousser l'infection. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard… du moins pour toi…

Il se posta tout près des deux garçons dont l'aura commune ne cessait d'amplifier. Ses mains se joignirent en une prière sacrée tandis que sa propre aura, dorée et lumineuse, se mêlait à celle de son partenaire et son sosie.

« Je vais devoir invoquer l'Ultime Esprit… », fit Tsuzuki dans une voix télépathique.

« Je te suivrai, où que tu ailles et quoique tu fasses », promit la voix de Hisoka.

« Tant que je vivrai, je ferai tout pour vous aider », murmura télépathiquement Kagura.

Les trois garçons, d'un commun accord, joignirent leurs mains en prière. L'aura se fit couleur or tandis que la mélodie des rois de Meifu emplissait leur être. L'écho de l'invocation se ressentait déjà dans tout leur corps. Un souffle venu d'on ne sait où les parcourut. Des traces énigmatiques furent gravées dans la pierre, indélébiles et magiques.

- J'en appelle aux douze dieux qui me protégent…, commença Tsuzuki les yeux fermés. Que leur force devienne mienne… Vous, Esprits Protecteurs, que votre union libèrent l'Ultime Dieu…

L'air devint suffoquant mais d'une certaine façon se chargea d'une pureté brûlante.

- Âme de feu, onde de puissance… Tu es l'incarnation du divin silence des Rois…

Trois regards flamboyants… Une onde à jamais réunie…

Un cercle lumineux entoura les trois garçons et dans un chant mélodieux, un couloir aveuglant sortit de la terre.

- JE T'APPELLE, VIENS A MOI, CHINMOKU, L'ULTIME ESPRIT!!

ZBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!!

Un hurlement strident et magique. Surgissant des profondeurs ultimes, un corps émergea du pentacle divin. Un regard d'ocre scintillant, inspirant la sagesse universelle… Une magnifique créature à tête de loup, le pelage d'un blanc immaculé entonna un chant final, ses splendides ailes de feu argenté comme du métal en fusion battant dignement l'air. Chinmoku, le Dieu de l'Éther, le plus puissant de tous les Shikigami existant en ce monde.

Muraki recula d'un pas, atterré. Il n'arrivait pas y croire.

- Chin… Chinmoku… L'union des douze dieux protecteurs… a engendré l'arrivée de l'Ultime Esprit…

Un rictus de folie apparut sur ses lèvres. Défaite ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

- ORYU!! ATTAQUE-LE!!!

Le Roi Dragon ouvrit la gueule et dans un cri terrifiant, une boule de lumière jaillit.

Les trois garçons fixèrent leur regard sur l'attaque lumineuse de l'Oryu.

La synchronisation psychique. Chose rarissime que seuls quelques élus Shinigami étaient en mesure de pratiquer. La puissance commune fit briller leurs yeux, colorés d'un rouge doré enflammé.

- BAKU!! Hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

Le regard ocre du loup divin changea subtilement, chargé de rage et de protection. Il se cabra en arrière et dans un chant mélodieux incroyable, ses ailes se regorgèrent de lumière puis, d'un geste violent, il battit l'air, déversant sur le Roi Dragon un rayon lumineux aveuglante.

Les deux attaques provoquèrent un échange de colère qui engendrèrent une immense flamme. Peu à peu, les murs ravagés par les fissures, furent dévorés par le feu brûlant. L'Oryu, dans un râle grondant, disparut, engloutit par le feu de l'Ultime Esprit.

Des morceaux de pierre se détachèrent des parois et s'écrasèrent tout autour des hommes.

Le docteur, emprisonné par les flammes, rit, rit si fort que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'hystérie.

- HAHAHAHAHA!!! QUE L'HISTOIRE SE REPETE!! QUE LE FEU DE LA JUSTICE BRÛLE LES ÂMES PECHERESSES!!

Lentement, Tatsumi et Watari se redressèrent, ne sentant plus la douleur emprisonner leur cœur. Les flammes tout autour d'eux ne cessaient de grandir et d'avaler, encore et encore, toutes les pierres.

- Tsuzuki…, souffla Tatsumi. Il a invoqué l'Ultime Esprit… Comment une telle chose…

- Peu importe, l'interrompit le scientifique, ses joues reprenant des couleurs. Le bâtiment ne va pas tenir très longtemps! Il faut vite partir d'ici!! Tatsumi, occupe-toi des trois! Moi, je me charge de Kawashi!!

Un grondement sonore les fit trembler. Les flammes tout autour d'eux ravageaient les fibres porteuses des murs noircis.

- Tsuzuki! Héla le secrétaire de l'Enma-Cho. Tsuzuki, vite, il faut partir!

Tsuzuki n'écoutait pas. Il n'écoutait plus. Son regard d'améthystes fixait le corps du docteur qui petit à petit disparaissait dans le feu purificateur. Muraki eut un sourire glacial malgré les brûlures parcourant tout son magnifique visage. Ses yeux argentés tombèrent sur Hisoka, son corps posé sur les larges épaules de Tsuzuki tandis que Kagura gisait tout contre lui, retenu par la taille. Ils étaient inconscients, leur énergie s'envolant à tire-d'aile.

- Muraki…, dit Tsuzuki dans un murmure.

- Nous nous reverrons, mon cher Tsuzuki, répondit ce dernier, son corps s'en allant dans des brumes étranges et suffocantes. La mort ne veut plus de moi. Aussi j'attendrai patiemment que vous veniez à moi, car votre destin est lié au mien. Protégez cet être qui vous est cher… Et ainsi le jour où vous le perdrez, la vue de vos magnifiques yeux brisés par la douleur ne sera que plus belle!

Et dans un rire terrifiant, il disparut, englouti dans les flammes de l'Enfer.

- Tsuzuki!

Une voix l'appelait… Si lointaine…

- Tsuzuki…

Revenir près d'eux et oublier le feu si tentant. S'immoler en ne pensant plus à rien. Mais cette envie si destructrice était terminée car tout contre lui, une seule personne lui donnait raison d'exister, de « vivre » malgré sa mort.

La lune, comme lavée de ses péchés, éclairait d'une nouvelle lueur le bâtiment s'écrouler dans un grondement magistral.

* * *

- Oh mon Dieu! Il restait encore des personnes! 

- Le feu est trop important pour l'éteindre! On ne peut qu'attendre!!

Des gémissements apeurés retentissaient tout autour de cet incendie magnifique mais en même terrible. La fumée noire s'en dégageant troublait l'astre lunaire, le cachant pendant quelques fugitives secondes dans l'obscurité.

Un professeur releva la tête.

- Regardez… Il… Il y a des survivants!!

- C'est Mr Kawashi et le nouveau surveillant!!

Des silhouettes imprécises sortirent de l'antre de l'Enfer, hagardes, épuisées, marchant péniblement vers l'air frais. Deux hommes portaient dans leurs bras l'être aimé respectif; Tsuzuki serrait contre lui Hisoka inconscient, le visage couvert de brûlures et de plaies; Kawashi, le regard vide, étreignait Kagura jusqu'à l'étouffer, pour le protéger d'un éventuel morceau de pierre. Les deux autres Shinigami s'aidaient mutuellement. Le costume de Tatsumi était si abîmé que même le meilleur retoucheur de tout le Japon n'aurait pas été capable de le remettre à neuf; Watari, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, tentait de marcher correctement mais cela était difficile car ses lunettes avaient été fissurées lors de l'explosion d'un mur.

Une foule se pressa autour d'eux mais curieusement, lorsque les secours arrivèrent près d'eux, les humains se figèrent, tous sauf à l'exception de Kawashi. Le secrétaire de l'Enma-Cho par un sortilège de stupéfaction, avait immobilisé tous les témoins. Il ne devait pas avoir de vivants mêlés à l'affaire.

La règle primordiale de l'Enma-Cho.

- Hum…

Hisoka eut un petit gémissement dans le cou de Tsuzuki. Lentement, ses yeux vert émeraude s'entrouvrirent pour tomber sur le regard tendre de son partenaire. L'envie de se rendormir, respirer cette odeur qui était la sienne était si tentante mais la chaleur suffocante des flammes près de lui le força à émerger complètement. La vue des secours figés tout autour de lui ne l'impressionnant guère, il se tourna vers Kawashi qui avait posé par terre le corps de Kagura, lui permettant de respirer de l'air frais.

- Tsuzuki…, souffla Hisoka.

- Ca va, Hisoka? S'inquiéta son partenaire.

- Oui, oui… Le plus important c'est Kagura. Il faut le soigner. Il ne faut qu'il…

Un bruit douloureux l'interrompit.

- Kagura…, murmura Kawashi d'une voix douce. Kagura…

Le jeune garçon ouvrit ses yeux d'un élégant noir et les posa sur son professeur et amant. La lueur de l'incendie donnait un peu de vie dans son regard voilé par une fin évidente. Il eut un sourire très doux, paisible.

- Professeur…, souffla-t-il. Je… Mes mains… sont souillées…

Il tendit ses paumes tremblantes vers Kawashi qui les prit délicatement, les caressa avec amour. Kagura toussa brusquement, faisant jaillir de sa bouche du sang frais. Une tache sombre apparaissait sur son torse, là où la balle du revolver de la poupée noire était passée.

- Kagura, ne parle pas, je t'en supplie, chuchota Kawashi d'une voix tremblante. Tu… Tu vas être soigner, tu pourras… Tu pourras venir habiter chez moi, qu'en dis-tu?! Kagura!!

- Mes mains sont souillées, continua Kagura imperturbable. Elles le seront… malgré… malgré tous mes efforts… Car je suis la poupée noire… pleur… pleurant seul… dans l'oubli de l'existence…

Chacun de ses mots sortait difficilement, comme englué par le sang qui remontait jusqu'à sa gorge. Kawashi, comme pour ne pas hurler, embrassa avec passion les mains blanches de Kagura.

- Ne dis pas ça, ne dis pas ça… par pitié… Tais-toi, Kagura… Ne parle plus…

Hisoka sentit ses épaules trembler, sa gorge se serra. Tsuzuki lui serra la main comme pour faire couler cette tristesse en lui. Les larmes ne voulaient pas venir. Hisoka n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Ses yeux étaient secs mais son cœur, lui, déversait des flots de larmes intérieures, pleurait, pleurait à en mourir. Son visage pâle fixait celui de Kagura, le regardai avec toute l'amitié qu'il était capable de donner. Ses membres étaient rigides, il lui était incapable de se jeter dans les bras du télépathe et le serrer contre lui.

- Hisoka…, murmura Kagura. Protége ce qui t'est cher, comme je l'ai fait… J'ai protégé la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et cet acte m'a coûté le pardon. Je suis devenu un meurtrier… par amour…

- Ka… Kagura… Tais-toi…, supplia Kawashi.

- Professeur, chuchota le télépathe. Je… Je vous aime… Je vous ai toujours aimé… Et même si je dois en mourir, sachez que mon amour sera toujours pour vous… Hokuto Kawashi…

Kawashi serra tendrement Kagura contre lui. Puis, dans un murmure tendre, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, recueillant un peu de son sang.

- Je t'aime, moi aussi… Je t'aime si fort…

Kagura eut un dernier sourire.

- Merci… Merci… Ho… ku… to…

« Kagura… », songea Tsuzuki.

La mort à l'âme, il sentit, comme si c'était son propre corps, le cœur du garçon battre lentement, de plus en lentement, avant de s'arrêter. Sa respiration se tut au fond de lui et ses yeux, restés ouverts, gardaient à jamais cette étincelle d'amour.

Kawashi laissa écouler ses larmes, tombant une pluie de désespoir sur le visage figé de son amant.

- Aah… Aah…

Une vie, telle une lueur éphémère, avait cessé de briller.

Dans une chambre fantasmagorique, en ce lieu sacré, une flamme… seule au milieu de tant d'autres, diminua et dans un souffle, s'éteignit à jamais tandis que tracé par une main invisible, un nom était inscrit dans un grand livre aux pages jaunies.

Le nom d'une poupée noire…

Le nom d'un meurtrier se consumant d'amour…

Ce soir-là, sous cette lune purifiée par le feu brûlant, un jeune garçon aux yeux vert émeraude se sentit coupable d'exister… et d'aimer passionnément celui qui partageait cette malédiction de solitude et de ténèbres.

_**A suivre…**_

_Je suis terriblement méchante, je le sais. Je n'aurais pas dû concernant Kagura, pardon, pardon (dire que je n'en pense pas un traître mot ah ! ah !)_

_L'épilogue suivra de près. Et à ce moment, munissez-vous d'une bonne paire de mouchoirs (non, non, je ne vais pas être méchante, enfin je crois ah ! ah !)_


	13. Epilogue

_**Poupée de sang**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Et voilà l'épilogue. Enfin !! soupir de soulagement Elle m'aura donné du mal cette fic mais j'aurai eu ce que je voulais (ou presque mais ça se finit comme mon cerveau et mon imagination le désirait). Un mot pour toutes les reviews qu'on m'a envoyées : merci beaucoup, très sincèrement. Car Yami no Matsuei est ma toute première fic publiée, ben oui et des gens la trouvent bien. Que demander de plus ? Cela ne me donne qu'une envie : continuer et continuer pour vous. Merci, merci encore…_

_Note: le passage en italique correspond à un flash-back (on s'en serait douté, tiens...)_

_Le fin mot de l'histoire et toutes les zones d'ombres éclaircies (j'espère…)_

_**Epilogue **_

- ABRUTI D'IDIOT DE STUPIDE D'IMBECILE DE FONCTIONNAIRE FUMISTE QUI NE PENSE JAMAIS AUX AUTRES!!!!!!

La porte du bureau du chef du service des Assignations, à l'Enma-Cho, bien que fermée, trembla sur ses gonds si fort qu'un scientifique au visage presque couvert de pansements n'eut qu'une demi-seconde pour rattraper le plateau débordant de gâteaux qu'il tenait en main, complètement soufflé par l'ampleur du cri de son patron. Il était vraiment en pétard cette fois. Il y avait que quoi en plus.

Respirant calmement, le Shinigami aux cheveux blonds frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

- Mr Konoé, voici l'encas que…

- TSUZUKIIIIIIII!!!! MAIS QUE FAIT UN PARESSEUX COMME TOI A MON SERVICE, NOM D'UN CHIEN!!

- AAAH!!!

Watari fut renversé sous le choc, emportant avec lui le plateau qui cette fois lui échappa des mains. Maudissant intérieurement son patron, il se surprit à prendre en pitié l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes s'inclinant et se confondant en excuses lamentables, comme un gamin qui venait de casser un verre. Il n'en ratait pas une.

Konoé se rassit avec tant de brutalité dans son fauteuil que ce dernier faillit se briser. Son visage plissé par la fatigue était devenu si rouge qu'on aurait pu y faire bouillir l'eau pour le thé. Ses mains recommencèrent à bouger rageusement, comme si elles voulaient passer autour du cou du Shinigami d'apparence de vingt-six ans. A ses côtés, le secrétaire demeurait inébranlable. Il avait toujours cet air sérieux bien que difficile à apercevoir ces derniers temps car un large bandage lui barrait la joue et le front. Le fonctionnaire réprimandé avait eu un peu de chance, son visage avait vite cicatrisé.

- Tsuzuki, continua le patron, furieux. Mais est-ce qu'il t'arrive de faire fonctionner le machin dans ton crâne qu'on nomme le cerveau!! Bon Dieu, vous avez détruit un bâtiment entier!! Qui ne nous appartenait pas!! L'architecture a été basée sur des milliards de yens et toi, comme un abruti que tu es, tu l'as incendié!!

- Mais… patron, bégaya Tsuzuki, tout sourire. Ce n'est que le mauvais côté des choses et prenons-les du bon, cette fois… Hahaha… On a retrouvé le criminel, sous un certain point, non? L'enquête a été résolue, n'est-ce pas? Et hem… Ca mérite bien une petite prime… hein, Mr Konoé et Tatsumi.

Le regard que lui lancèrent les deux hommes aurait suffit à assombrir tout Meifu. Tsuzuki se sentit encore plus diminué qu'il ne l'était, marmonnant encore des excuses à n'en plus finir.

- PAS. DE. PRIME!! Lâcha le patron en détachant les syllabes, comme si Tsuzuki n'avait que deux ans d'âge mental. Et ce de toute l'année!

Tatsumi raya une feuille déjà bien barbouillée de refus, lançant au passage un de ses regards terrifiants dont il avait le secret. Le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris.

« Irrécupérable… », pensa Konoé.

Il détendit ses muscles en s'avachant dans son fauteuil en cuir.

- L'affaire n'a pas été des plus faciles à résoudre. Concernant Kagura, les juges ont tranché: il est le coupable. Donc, son âme devrait être envoyée en Enfer.

Tsuzuki tressaillit.

- Mais… Il n'y a pas une autre solution?! Kagura n'a fait que tuer sous l'influence de Muraki qui est le véritable coupable.

Konoé secoua la tête, pensif. La ride au coin de sa bouche s'intensifia par une grimace de dégoût et de tristesse.

- Laisse-moi finir, Tsuzuki. Il se trouve que tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Rends-toi un peu compte: l'affaire a été amenée au Tribunal Suprême. Le Tribunal Suprême est le Conseil le plus important de tout le Juo-Cho. Le roi Enma lui-même était présent.

Tsuzuki eut un petit signe de tête. L'affaire avait été salement complexe pour être traînée devant le Tribunal Suprême. Le Shinigami se mordit la lèvre, sentant comme une nausée l'envahir. Combien de fois lui-même avait dû passer devant ce fichu Tribunal? Un nombre incalculable malheureusement…

Konoé ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, vagues et fatigués.

- Je vais tout te dire, Tsuzuki…

* * *

_- Majesté! L'affaire est pourtant des plus banales! Ce meurtrier n'a pas le droit d'aller au Paradis en attendant une réincarnation!! Son âme est pécheresse, il doit aller en Enfer!!_

_- Non, Majesté, rétorqua violemment Konoé, furieux d'un tel jugement. Comprenez bien que ce garçon n'avait été que le bouc émissaire d'un plan tordu… de… de cet humain maléfique._

_Le brouhaha furieux des Juges du Tribunal lui répondit dans un vague galimatias qu'il n'en était pas question et que l'affaire n'avait pas à prendre de telles envergures._

_Le patron du service des Assignations crispa ses mains sur la table où tous les juges étaient réunis. Les toisant d'un air digne, le roi Enma ne disait mot, comme un spectateur devant une scène de théâtre particulièrement intéressante._

_BLAM!!_

_Konoé frappa violemment le bois verni d'un geste large du poing. La frustration et la colère battaient en lui comme deux tambours._

_- Majesté, s'adressa-t-il au roi implacable, assis sur son trône derrière le rideau transparent d'un voile. Cet humain, Kagura Tatsuhiko a tué de sang-froid, ça je le reconnais parfaitement. Mais il l'a fait contre son gré._

_- Ah oui, fit un des juges dans un rictus sardonique. Aurais-tu oublié que cet humain avait tué ses propres parents et un de ses camarades? Ta mémoire flanche un peu, Konoé._

_- Nous ne devons pas nous faire avoir encore une fois!! Trépigna un autre juge, le visage si ridé qu'on aurait dit un vieux bout de parchemin tout fripé. Konoé, tu nous as déjà eu avec l'affaire du démon Sargatanas et ton cher Tsuzuki. Et tu voudrais que le Tribunal reste clément face à ce tueur?! Quatre victimes tuées impitoyablement!! Cela a failli dérégler les trois-quarts de l'administration du Juo-Cho! Un tueur!! Un simple tueur qui ne mérite que la peine capitale!_

_- SILENCE!!_

_La voix du roi tonna dans l'air, stoppant toutes les effusions de propos outrés et courroucés. Konoé, devenu d'un pâle inquiétant, se tourna vers le roi majestueux, posant son regard limpide de sagesse sur le Tribunal. Pas un mot ne vint troubler le silence avant que Enma ne prenne la parole._

_- Il est vrai que d'un certain point, le dénommé Kagura Tatsuhiko, mort il y a maintenant trois jours sur Terre, a bouleversé une partie du Juo-Cho. Les autres rois ont été assez troublés de ce dérèglement. Konoé, sur ce point, je serai inflexible: cet humain est l'assassin de tous ces meurtres, de son plein gré ou non._

_- Mais Majesté,! S'écria Konoé, outré, se relevant brusquement._

_Le roi leva une main, signe pour l' homme d'environ cinquante ans d'apparence de se rasseoir et d'écouter la suite._

_- Toutefois, continua Enma d'une voix profonde. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à la peine capitale. Cela serait bien trop injuste et je risquerais de me faire mal voir des autres rois du Juo-Cho. Je propose une seconde solution… L'épreuve de sentiments._

_Les juges se figèrent, abasourdis. C'était impossible, le Roi Enma ne pouvait pas dire une telle chose…_

_- Majesté! S'offusqua un des juges, ulcéré d'un tel choix. L'é… L'épreuve des sentiments?! Vous n'allez quand même pas…_

_La colère lui coupait le souffle. Le Roi, sous son masque magnifique, laissa échapper un sourire amusé._

_- Si, mon cher Fukoka… Ce jeune homme passera l'épreuve de sentiments pour devenir un Shinigami._

_Il parcourut de son regard divin tous les visages blancs, figés d'horreur des juges et s'amusa du regard ébahi de Konoé, la bouche entrouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau._

_- Le Conseil s'achève sur ce point, déclara Enma. Les juges peuvent se retirer._

_Dans un craquement sonore de chaises et de bougonnements à peine dissimulés, les hommes responsables des affaires complexes partirent. Seul Konoé resta, debout face au roi qui, souriant toujours derrière son masque, l'avait vu venir._

_- Y a-t-il un problème, mon cher Konoé? Demanda-t-il poliment. Je pensais que mon choix te serait le bon._

_- Le fait de ne pas envoyer Kagura à la porte des Enfers est une bonne chose, je le reconnais, répondit le patron du service des Assignations. Mais ce que je comprends pas, c'est…_

_- Que je lui laisse une chance de devenir Shinigami, c'est bien cela?_

_- Je… Oui…_

_Un rire très doux perça le masque de pierreries du roi._

_- Ce garçon est la parfaite réplique de Tsuzuki, autant sur le point moral que physique. De plus, je dois avouer que son pouvoir est d'une force rarissime. Haha… il serait fort dommage de laisser un tel avantage disparaître. Voilà pourquoi. Konoé, je te laisse carte blanche pour le reste, comme d'habitude. Tu peux partir._

_- Bi… Bien, murmura Konoé avant de se retirer d'un pas rapide._

_Lorsque la lourde porte se referma sur lui, le roi eut un bref soupir. Un serviteur, le visage masqué par une impressionnante tête d'oiseau doré, s'approcha de lui._

_- Majesté, est-ce vraiment prudent de prendre un… deuxième garçon de ce genre? Vous savez bien que cela est comme de mettre de l'huile sur le feu._

_Le roi rit._

_- Je ne fais que ça, Haïku. Chaque seconde qui passe, le feu prêt à devenir incendie est nourri d'huile. Mais qu'en dis-tu, mon cher? Deux diables à mon service… Deux démons qui un jour ou l'autre, feront effondrer ce monde plein de faux-semblants. Cela sera sûrement passionnant, très passionnant._

_« Noir et Améthyste… Deux meurtriers… Lequel allait devenir la bête noire du Juo-Cho en premier? »_

* * *

Konoé eut un soupir, attendant la réaction de Tsuzuki à son récit. Le visage du Shinigami était figé dans un abasourdissement profond, ses prunelles mauves écarquillées de stupeur. Le patron joignit ses mains sur son bureau en jetant un coup d'œil à Tatsumi qui hocha la tête avant de poursuivre d'une voix profonde. 

- Il se trouve que Kawashi était parfaitement au courant du réseau de prostitution qu'avait organisé Migamôto. Mlle Enzô et Mr Wabashi étaient ce qu'on appelle des colporteurs. Tous deux gagnaient un pourcentage sur le virement de l'argent du compte de Migamôto. En échange de quoi, ils ramenaient des pensionnaires à faire quelques photos pour le site et les contacts avant de les forcer à aller plus loin, sous peine d'être envoyé en maison de correction. Le pensionnaire retrouvé mort, Kentarô Shinayama était un des élèves prostitués qui à l'ordre de Migamôto ramenait d'autres garçons.

- Et Kawashi n'a rien fait?! S'exclama Tsuzuki, écœuré.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Kawashi avait essayé par plusieurs moyens d'avertir la police de la ville mais on a découvert que Migamôto avait fait participer certains des policiers ainsi que le commissaire à certaines soirées avec quelques garçons. Impossible donc pour lui de demander de l'aide. Migamôto l'a menacé de le faire éliminer s'il n'en soufflait ne serait-ce qu'un mot à un député de Kyushu. Enzô et Wabashi avaient tenté de le faire céder et d'aider le réseau à se développer tandis que Shinayama lui envoyait par des lettres soi-disantes anonymes les photos de ses élèves lors des soirées organisées. Kawashi était complètement pris au piège mais…

- Kagura a été informé, finit Tsuzuki, le visage impassible mais sentant la nausée remonter jusqu'à sa gorge. Et pour protéger Kawashi, il a tué Wabashi, puis Enzô, Migamôto et enfin Shinayama. Au fond… Muraki n'avait fait qu'accentuer sur les meurtres en aidant Kagura à son insu.

« Kagura… Tu as été refusé du Paradis pour ces meurtres… Tout ça pour Kawashi… »

Tatsumi soupira faiblement.

- Kagura passera l'épreuve des sentiments dans quelques temps. Pour l'instant, son âme repose toujours au foyer temporaire. Mais il n'est pas certain qu'il réussisse.

Tsuzuki s'assit pesamment, les bras croisés sur son torse. Son regard était perdu dans le vague.

- Je pense qu'il passera l'épreuve… Il la passera pour une seule raison.

Les deux hommes ne demandèrent pas pourquoi. Cela était bien évident.

- Oh fait, où est Hisoka? Demanda Tsuzuki après un silence.

Tatsumi lui lança un regard triste.

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

* * *

Le ciel était gris. Gris et opaque comme la fumée d'une cigarette. Le vent soufflait en un gémissement à fendre l'âme et la pluie, semblable à des larmes amères, coulait sur le sol humide et les pierres. 

Un homme s'avançait d'un pas tranquille, ne se protégeant nullement de la morsure du froid et des gouttes d'eau de son imperméable. Son chemin était déjà tout tracé.

La grille du cimetière grinça lorsqu'il l'ouvrit davantage tandis qu'il allait à une tombe précise. Ses chaussures claquaient contre les flaques d'eau. Ses cheveux brun foncé étaient parsemé de cristaux liquides, ses yeux mauves cherchant une personne. Il la retrouva à l'endroit même qu'il voulait.

Un adolescent se tenait devant une toute nouvelle pierre tombale, une main dans la poche de sa veste en jean trempée, l'autre serrant un bouquet de lis blancs. Il était raide, impassible, ses yeux d'un splendide vert émeraude se noyant dans la pénombre du ciel maussade. Ses cheveux châtain clair tombant en mèches lourdes de pluie dans son cou et sur ses joues humides.

L'homme le regarda poser le bouquet dans le vase déjà bien rempli de fleurs fraîches et revigorées par la pluie avant de passer une main consciencieuse sur le marbre froid afin de le nettoyer d'une quelconque saleté. Puis, le jeune garçon se redressa pour joindre les mains en une prière silencieuse.

Il y eut un petit moment où seul le bruit incessant de la pluie se fit entendre.

- Tsuzuki… Arrête de me fixer dans mon dos, murmura l'adolescent d'une voix traînante.

- Ah, pardon…Hisoka, bredouilla l'homme aux yeux mauves, vaguement gêné.

Il s'approcha de lui, lisant machinalement le nom sur la pierre tombale: Kagura Tatsuhiko.

- Kawashi est déjà passé, fit Hisoka.

- Tu l'as vu?

- Non, ses sentiments sont partout sur les fleurs et le marbre.

La main de l'empathe se crispa sur son bras. Les émotions glacées et tristes du professeur de japonais lui soulevaient le cœur et chaque seconde qu'il passait tout près de la tombe ne servait qu'accentuer cette nausée.

Tsuzuki frissonna. L'eau glissait dans son cou et le vent le glaçait jusqu'aux os.

- J'ai appris qu'il a pris un nouveau poste à Tokyo, ajouta Hisoka. Comme professeur de philosophie. Je me demande s'il arrivera à épancher sa douleur. Quant à Kagura, tu crois qu'il…

- Il passera l'examen, c'est sûr. Pour la simple et bonne raison que son amour pour Kawashi est bien trop fort pour rester dans l'Autre Monde. Quelque chose me dit qu'il travaillera dans la section de Honshu mais ce n'est qu'une impression.

« Kagura… »

C'était un garçon qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour ou une quelconque affection. Toute sa vie, il avait cherché un peu de chaleur humaine, avec désespoir et panique, pour se raccrocher à son existence noire comme ses yeux mystiques. Et lorsqu'il avait trouvé cette personne, il l'avait protégée de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme meurtrie par le passé. Ne sachant pas exprimer ce trop plein d'émotions violentes, il ne faisait que cacher précieusement l'être qu'il adorait, comme un bijou fragile dans un écrin d'acier.

« Kagura… », songea le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes. « Nous nous ressemblons tellement, toi et moi… Pourquoi…. L'histoire se répète-elle? Comme toi, j'avais aimé une personne d'un amour si fort qu'il m'avait consumé, jusqu'au moment où ma vie s'était achevée dans un goût amer de dépit et de tristesse. Et maintenant, tu ne peux te résigner à la mort, car la seule idée qui te retient en ce bas-monde est cet homme que tu as aimé passionnément… »

La nausée revint en lui et de nouveau, il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser sortir toute cette bile acide, pleine de dégoût pour lui-même. Il avait tenté alors que le bâtiment allait s'écrouler de demeurer au creux des flammes. Comme ça, pour se purifier de toute cette torture qui lui nouait l'âme.

« Nous sommes des démons… De simples monstres… Pourquoi devons-nous exister… pour n'êtres que des jouets maudits sur un échiquier gigantesque? »

Ses pensées devinrent trop lourdes à porter. Il sentait que sa barrière pour ne pas engluer l'empathe près de lui de tous ses sentiments allait céder. Il secoua énergiquement la tête et chassa tant bien que mal toutes les phrases qui grondaient en lui.

- Hisoka…, fit-il d'une voix basse. On devrait peut-être…

- Pourquoi…?

Tsuzuki se figea. La voix de son partenaire était étrange. Tremblante et lourde. Ses épaules tressautaient comme s'il était pris d'une quinte de toux. Son regard posé vers le sol humide ne se faisait pas voir.

- Pour… quoi? Pourquoi faut-il… faut-il que ceux qui me ressemblent restent seuls?! Je ne veux plus… J'en ai assez… de tout ça…

Ébahi, Tsuzuki observa le visage pâle de Hisoka. De la pluie coulait sur ses joues et descendait dans son cou. Une pluie fraîche et triste. Mais ces gouttes d'eau étaient intérieures, recrachées avec violence et désespoir. Le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes se rendit compte que… pour la deuxième fois depuis très longtemps, Hisoka pleurait. Pleurait de véritables larmes. Tout ce que son cœur avait emmagasiné avait éclaté et avait déversé dans les yeux émeraudes du jeune garçon un flot de tristesse infinie, semblable à des dizaines de cristaux liquides. Son regard était déformé par toute l'eau que ses yeux déversaient.

- Je ne veux plus… être seul…, fit l'empathe d'une voix suffocante, comme s'il était en train de se noyer dans le désespoir qu'il recrachait par ses larmes. Je crois… Je peux croire en quelqu'un… Je le sais… Je… le… sais…

- Hisoka, murmura Tsuzuki, bouleversé.

Ce visage… blanc comme la Mort… Ses yeux, tels des joyaux merveilleux resplendissant d'une lueur inconnue de ce monde mais tellement belle… Comment un tel ange pouvait-il être un Shinigami? A seize ans… presque un homme et pourtant vulnérable comme un petit enfant… Son passé noir était lié au sien. Alors… pourquoi cette tristesse?

Tsuzuki, très doucement, posa ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes d'Hisoka qui continuait de pleurer dans un souffle précipité. De lui-même, l'empathe se serra contre lui, presque jusqu'à l'étouffer. Ses larmes mouillèrent encore plus la chemise déjà trempée de son partenaire qui lui caressa la tête avec tendresse. Cette chaleur lui faisait tellement de bien, le réconfortait tellement. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, prêtes à délier la vérité. Cette vérité qu'il cachait depuis longtemps, sans oser se l'avouer à lui-même. Mais il le fallait. Pour lui. Pour eux.

- Ne me laisse pas…, gémit Hisoka contre lui. Ne me laisse plus… Je veux être toujours prêt de toi…

_Cette musique…_

- Je suis si bien avec toi…

_Lancinante et douloureuse…_

Trois mots… qui résonnèrent dans l'air, comme un appel suppliant et sincère. On n'entendait plus la pluie.

- Je… Je t'aime, Tsuzuki…

Le cœur du dénommé fondit. Hisoka lui avait ouvert son cœur, pourtant clos il y avait déjà un an. Et maintenant, il lui déclarait son amour. Les démons de Tsuzuki s'envolèrent loin, bien loin derrière les nuages gris. Hisoka releva la tête, les yeux encore baignés de larmes, nerveux, comme si la réponse de son partenaire allait décider du restant de son existence. Tsuzuki lui fit un sourire plus radieux que tout, plein de tendresse.

- Hisoka…

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Centimètre par centimètre, chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre sur ses joues, observait ses magnifiques yeux. Cette même lueur se faisait voir dans leur regard passionné.

_Un carillon incessant et mystique…_

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent enfin. Le temps sembla se figer, garder cette image pour l'éternité. Les lèvres de l'empathe, douces et salées, avaient posé une empreinte indélébile sur la bouche de Tsuzuki, son cœur et son âme. Un goût délicat, représentant tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient. La pluie glissait sur leurs visages mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Juste ce baiser comptait, cette chaleur tendre, et ce murmure se détachant de ces lèvres sensuelles.

- Hisoka… Je t'aime tellement…

Leurs bouches se réunirent une seconde fois, plus hardie que la précédente sans pour autant devenir violente. Hisoka passa timidement ses mains autour du cou de son partenaire tandis que son partenaire le serra à la taille, comme s'il avait la peur irréfrénable qu'il s'envole.

Le temps, bien que cruel, reprit son cours normal et il arriva le moment où la pluie, sournoise, fit sentir sa présence sur les joues froides d'Hisoka. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler puis ce fut le tour de tout son corps.

- Tu trembles, remarqua Tsuzuki.

- Ce n'est rien…, répondit vaguement l'empathe. Rien du tout…

Dans un mince sourire, il se serra contre Tsuzuki.

- Tant que tu restes avec moi, je ne sentirai rien de ce froid. Jamais.

_Sonate perdue d'un mystère… enfermée dans le brouillard de la mélancolie._

- On rentre? Proposa Tsuzuki. Au passage, on va aller dans un café et se prendre quelque chose de chaud. Tu es complètement frigorifié.

- Hum… Pourquoi pas?

Tous deux, d'un commun accord, ne saluèrent pas une dernière fois le nom gravé dans la pierre. Les adieux n'étaient pas de bonnes choses. Car concernant ce jeune garçon aux yeux d'un profond noir de tristesse, cela n'était pas nécessaire.

« Kagura… A bientôt, peut-être… Nous nous reverrons un jour, nous en sommes persuadés… »

Le brouillard se mit à engloutir l'atmosphère froide de la pluie. Tout se mit à devenir incertain, la fumée géante d'une cigarette, glacée et terrifiante.

_Tous en nous, cette mélodie résonne… Protégée dans notre âme, elle attend de se laisser entendre…_

Les deux Shinigami, instinctivement, s'étaient serrés l'un à l'autre, les mains jointes. L'adolescent posa ses cheveux humides contre l'épaule de Tsuzuki, respirant cette odeur unique qui était la sienne. Il allait si bien… que même cet étrange frisson lui nouant les entrailles ne parvint à le troubler. Le début d'une fin ou plutôt la fin d'une amitié ambiguë et le début d'un véritable amour sincère… commençait.

- Quel brouillard, fit Tsuzuki, à voix haute. On ne voit pratiquement plus rien!

- Fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds, railla Hisoka sans être méchant. Tu pourrais encore t'affaler par terre comme un idiot.

- M'enfin, Hisoka! Dis tout de suite que je le suis!

- D'accord, tu es un idiot.

- Mais, c'est pas gentil ça!

- Haha… Tu changeras jamais…

Pris dans une discussion passionnante d'insultes infantiles et de sous-entendus pertinents, les deux Shinigami ne virent pas passer près d'eux un homme tout de blanc vêtu s'avancer vers les tombes qu'ils avaient côtoyés le temps d'une prière. Le brouillard opaque le protégeant comme un cocon gris, il alla tranquillement jusqu'à la nouvelle tombe, portant dans ses mains un paquet assez imposant.

Ses yeux, argentés comme la lune maléfique, eurent une étincelle amusée et cruelle. Lentement, il déballa de ses mains aussi blanches que ses vêtements le paquet qu'il tenait.

- Les voici en complet…, murmura-t-il avec une joie non feinte. Mes jolies… si jolies… filles…

Il posa le paquet déballé sur la tombe humide. C'était un coffret raffiné, fait de bois d'ébène ciselé de fleurs magnifiques et étranges. Une façade de verre, recouverte de gouttes de pluie semblables à des cristaux, laissait dévoiler ce trésor parfait.

Cinq poupées se côtoyaient, leur splendide visage de porcelaine figé dans un triste sourire mélancolique, leur bouche peinte en rouge sang étirant cette moue résignée. Verte, vermeille, bleue, blanche, noire… Les cinq couleurs qui avaient causé la mort d'un même nombre de personnes étaient ensemble, imprégnées dans de magnifiques robes de dentelle et de soie, de mousseline et de gaze raffinée. Elles avaient tué par un bourreau au visage d'ange tombé. Et maintenant, prises dans les ficelles de la mort, elles demeuraient immobiles. Pour l'éternité.

L'homme eut un sourire encore plus grand, plein de satisfaction. Il porta son regard sur le ciel gris où dans quelques heures, l'astre lunaire reviendrait, de nouveau couverte de sang, pécheresse tout comme lui. Et plus loin, la musique retentirait, assourdissante et immortelle.

_En chacun de nous, il existe une mélodie blottie au plus profond de notre âme, déterminant ce que nous sommes en réalité._

_Un jour, elle se met à entonner ce chant incessant et douloureux, un carillon mélancolique où s'entrechoquent toutes nos émotions._

_Mais viendra le jour où cette demoiselle ressortira des ténèbres, et alors, sa bouche rouge étirera le sourire de la victoire totale. Belle, innocente comme le Diable, pure comme Méphistophélès, habillée d'une robe noire comme le fond de notre cœur, elle chantera, chantera jusqu'à en perdre la vie sous la lune souillée_

_La musique d'une poupée de sang était le dernier chant de notre existence, à nous qui domptons la mort au creux de nos ailes noires._

_**And the darkness closed the door for eternity… or not?**_

_**Owari**_

_Le début d'une fin... Cela veut dire ce que ça veut dire… Cette histoire est celle qui me permet à mettre au clair la relation entre Tsuzuki et Hisoka. Car je ne vais m'arrêter là. D'ici là, je vous retrouve donc dans un autre univers, tout cela se déroulant à l'époque victorienne à Londres, en compagnie du plus séduisant des comtes : Cain Hargreaves. Poison, mystère… ainsi que de la romance… Que tout cela me donne envie de m'y mettre !! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reprendrai Yami no Matsuei avec encore plus de pêche. Car je suis Tsubaki Himé (rire complètement démoniaque, on dirait Muraki d'un certain point)_

_Blood Kiss,_

_Tsubaki Himé qui vous retrouve chez le splendide Cain._


End file.
